Pirates of the Caribbean: La Vida Eterna
by TinkerbellxO
Summary: Post-AWE: Captain Sparrow buys a woman from the land of the fabled Fountain of Youth. They journey to The New World to return her to her village. Expecting to find a glorified water spout, Jack has no idea what he's gotten himself into. Jack/OC.
1. Destination Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of it's characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Destination/Destiny

Throwing his head back he raised the brown glass bottle to his parched lips but found no comfort, no friendly drop to slack his mounting thirst. The rum was gone and all he had left to keep him company was his compass, a circular piece of an old bamboo map, and a seemingly unending ocean looming ahead. Land was nowhere to be seen and the sun would have no mercy on a lone traveler.

Taking out the compass, he shut his eyes tight and gingerly opened it. Using his right eye, he peeked down to find the arrow pointing slightly to the left. Finally he had a heading. With no crew to order about, he had no other choice but to pick up the short, splintery paddle and continue to row. His destination: **Eternal Life**.

* * *

**A/N: I understand this chapter is very short which may not be agreeable with some. I can tell you the next few chapters will be short as well, but not as short. It is merely to introduce the characters and story I plan to write. I ask for those of you who find your interest piqued by this first chapter to hang on for the next few chapters and I can assure you the chapter will become longer and more satisfying as I progress. **

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	2. Dreams of Destiny I

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of it's characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**A/N: There are many words included in this chapter that are not in English. They are actually in the Timicuan language, a Native American dialect. The reason for this decision will be explained later in the story. They are translated at the bottom of this chapter. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**

* * *

******

Chapter Two

**Dreams of Destiny I**

_She waded out waist-deep into the ocean. Allowing the cool water to envelope her, it lapped at her bare skin leaving behind goose pimples. A few tiny _cuyu_ came to investigate the disturbance. They shimmied around her and she giggled at the sensation of their fins gently tickling her belly and back. She reveled in the sounds of the small waves collapsing onto each other until she felt a rather large one lunge for her. It billowed over her shoulders just to be followed by another and another. She looked out along the horizon, her hand over her eyes as to shield them from the rising _ela. _A _cuyu,_ as large as a mountain was coming straight at her. _

_She tried to retreat to the beach but her legs failed to move. The fish opened its _nipita_ wide as it approached, preparing to swallow her whole. The sky turned a bloody shade as she heard a throaty cry echoing around her. A giant sparrow came swooping down and with its pointed beak, gutted the _cuyu, _saving her from the beast. She was able to finally pick up her feet from where they had been rooted and she ran to the beach. Once the sparrow had finished with its abundant meal, it landed on the soft sands next to her. One leg in back of the other, it bowed low to her. Then it flew off into the sun. She was saved, but she felt hollow inside. She wished the sparrow would have taken her with it. She wanted an adventure, and she had a strange feeling one was about to begin._

Ibini awoke from her strange dream to an eerie silence. It was the middle of the night and yet she heard no crickets chirping or _atofos _hooting. Throwing the fur from her body, she felt the sting of the night air fill her soul. She attempted to shake the chill from her bones as she rose from the floor and walked to the small _unuchua_ in the thatched hut. Stepping out, she bathed in the silvery light of _acu_. It was a clear, clear night, but colder than usual. And the lack of natural sound which should have filled her ears made her anxious.

Most restless nights she would take a run down to the sandy seashore and watch as _acu_ would disappear and the bronze rays of _ela_ would rise over the _licuacola _ocean. But tonight something inside her told her not to go down there, to stay where she was. Being a free spirit, her ominous thoughts only piqued her interest in finding out what may lay ahead for her on this night. She took off, her bare feet beat the harsh ground like drums as the wind glided through her long, coarse mane.

With each intake of breath her excitement to get to the shore grew and she felt more and more alive. She pushed, willing her legs to carry her faster and faster until she felt the soft sand greet her toes and the smell of salt invade her nostrils. She fell to her knees, her weight causing her to sink down amongst the grains that sparkled in the night lights. Her hands fell in front of her, supporting the rest of her body. She stayed in this position for a moment until she was able to fully catch her breath. She lifted her neck to face the night sky, expecting to see something like the monster fish of her dream. But nothing appeared out of the ordinary. The waves danced, but there were no upsets on the tide. Swinging her legs around, she sat on her bottom and crossed her legs in front of her.

Something was supposed to be here. She wouldn't have had such a dream if there had been nothing for her to find. Growing tired, she decided to lay her head down on a pillow of sand. Her eye lids felt heavy but she fought to keep them open. She had to keep a lookout of the horizon for whatever was coming. An adventure was afoot and she wasn't about to miss it for a little sleep. The last thing she remembered was seeing a shooting star sail across the sky above her.

* * *

**Translations:**

*_cuyu: _fish  
*_ela: _sun  
*_nipita_: mouth  
*_atofos_: owls_  
*acu: _moon_  
*licuacola: _very blue  
*_unuchua: _door  
*_chulufi:_ bird

**A/N: As I promised, a somewhat longer chapter! Once again, I ask for those of you who find your interest piqued by these first chapters to hang on for the next few installments and I can assure you the chapters will become longer and more satisfying as I progress. **

**Reviews are always welcome and thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	3. Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of it's characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rendezvous

Cuba was a place that Jack could really sink his teeth into. He had brought his dinghy into port that morning and already had enjoyed the company of a rather comely, if not a bit rotund, Spanish Senorita. With those needs satisfied, along with a bottle of rum to quench his thirst, Jack was ready for action. He knew Gibbs had been able to catch up with _The Black Pearl_ last time it had made port in Tortuga. He also knew that the mutinous Barbossa had been given a taste of his own medicine and had been left for dead on a small island several miles south of Port Royal. It was now his time to _rendezvous _with his ship.

If only he knew where it was.

Havana was bustling with business on this sunny afternoon. Ships made their way in and out of port bearing rum, molasses and slaves.

_People should not be traded like goods_, he thought to himself.

Finally he spotted those tell-tale black sails, a beacon of hope for the good Captain.

He sashayed his way over to the The Habaguanex Inn*, a known favorite amongst his comrades. As he approached the splintered door, two men came flying through it, landing unceremoniously in a pile on the ground.

A large, unpleasant woman with a face full of pock marks stood between them and the comforts of the tavern.

"¡Y no regresa!*" she sneered as she slammed the door.

Pintel and Ragetti looked up to find their captain smiling at their predicament. They stood up and brushed themselves off.

"She was a right tough bird cap'n," Pintel explained.

"Well, where's Gibbs?" he asked.

The door once again opened. Senora had Gibbs by the ear and was ushering him out the door, uttering various swears in Spanish. Out the door he went and she would have no more of them.

Red as a lobster, Gibbs was barely able to make eye contact with Jack he was so embarrassed.

The four men stood in silence for a moment when finally Jack could take it no longer.

"Will someone please take me to my ship?!" he cried as he flung his arms around his head in impatience.

Feeling slightly surer of himself, Gibbs smiled, "Aye Cap'n, she'll be wanting to see you."

Jack took a swig from the brown bottle in his hand, passed it to his first mate and they were off.

* * *

**A/N: **

The Habaguanex Inn* is an actual inn and tavern from the 18th century (1700s) in Havana, Cuba.

"¡Y no regresa!* means "And don't come back!"

Please read and review!


	4. Dreams of Destiny II

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dreams of Destiny II

_Ibini was once again standing in the ocean, the large _cuyu_ was coming at her and although she could not budge, she wasn't scared this time. She knew her sparrow was going to save her. But as it came closer and closer to her, her courage faltered. Where was her savior sparrow? Hadn't he come to her in her dream earlier? _

_She tried to run, tried to escape but it was too late. She was swallowed whole. The darkness of the _cuyu'snipita_ enveloped her. She was sliding down its slimy tongue and into its stomach. She screamed but it only bounced off the walls and back to her ears. She was drowning amongst sea water, kelp and small _cuyu _bones._

She sat straight up, her body covered in sand and a cold sweat. Where had her sparrow gone?

Realizing she was still sitting on the beach and not inside the _cuyu's _stomach, she relaxed. She looked out amongst the waves to see a giant structure floating towards her. The _cuyu _of her dreams was coming to get her, and she knew now her sparrow would not be there to save her.

* * *

**A/N: **

Cuyu: fish  
Nipita: mouth

Please read and review!


	5. Introductions and a Mysterious Guest

****

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters.

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

Chapter 5

Introductions and a Mysterious Guest

Gibbs had done well by his captain and had kept _The Pearl_ in tip-top shape while Jack was gone. The crew was much the same with the obvious, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs, but there were some new additions.

Jack was introduced to an O'Malley with a wooden leg, a Young Brown, Young Brown's father Old Brown who had an eye patch, a Mr. Snow and a cook appropriately called Cook. At least, those were the names Jack remembered out of the 20 odd men he encountered on the decks of his ship.

The crew had prepared to depart that day, but an aft wind on the horizon warned them to stay one more night or face the consequences. Although he was anxious to make way, Jack figured one night of carousing before a victorious departure would do him good. He went down to the hold to inspect the ship's plunder and a good amount he found. After examining the silver and the jewels in his custody, he grabbed a rather large change purse. Inside he found dozens of gold coins, perfect for his night in the town. He pocketed it, then left behind the mound of riches and made his way on deck.

He appointed a disappointed Marty and Cotton to remain behind to watch over the new crew members that were to stay aboard. Jack had faith in Gibbs' judge of character, but a pirate was a pirate and he wasn't about to leave his ship in the hands of men he had just met. Since they were no longer welcome at The Habaguanex Inn, Jack and his merry men made their way to another tavern, Los Monte Taberna, for a night full of drinking, telling tales and some wenching if they were lucky.

As soon as Jack entered the den of unwashed, surly men and women wearing too-sweet perfume, he was commanding everyone's attention. No one wanted to miss out on the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow, infamous pirate of the Spanish Main and most-wanted by the East India Trading Company.

Men bought him steins-full of rum and women fawned on him, hanging on his every word. And with each stein downed, the stories became more and more incredible and the women were looking more and more attractive. He finally set his eye on a thin bird with dirty brown hair and much-too-much face powder on.

_She'll do for the night,_ he thought.

He finished up his story about his friend, Will Turner, the new Davy Jones, and made his way over to his selection for the night.

"Buenas noches Señor," she smiled and batted her eye lashes.

"Good evening," Jack replied flashing that golden smile.

"Would you like to come upstairs?" she asked in a thick accent.

"I thought you'd never ask, luv," he finished and snaked his arm around her waist.

As they were making their way over to the stairs, Gibbs ran into the tavern. He had left ages ago with a portly lady of the night, but was back and wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Jack! Cap'n!" he yelled trying to get Jack's attention.

Jack pushed the woman quickly up the stairs, trying to avoid his first mate but Gibbs caught up with him.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs?" he drew out the "s" to express his angst at the man.

"I think ye better come with me, cap'n. Beggin' your pardon Miss," Gibbs addressed the woman who looked desperate to get Jack's attention again.

"What is this about man?" Jack said, looking between his man and this señorita.

"I think you'll be wanting to meet someone," Gibbs said mysteriously.

Jack hesitated. Gibbs never called his captain's attention unnecessarily; he knew that to be a fool's errand and could end up in him getting a lashing of the tongue.

"Arrrrr, alright." Jack turned to the woman, "Sorry luv, maybe next time."

She pouted but Jack ignored it and turned back to Gibbs, "lead on."

"Aye, cap'n," Gibbs replied and led the man out of the tavern which was just calming down for the night.

As he followed, Jack had to readjust his goods. _Sorry boys, _he thought, _not tonight._

Gibbs took him to the edge of the port where there was a plaza and a raised edge, similar to a stage. In the far corner of the makeshift platform, several women in all their finery stood in a line. One woman was brought to the middle by a rather swarthy, mealy-looking man.

"So gents, who will give me a silver piece for this lovely lady?" he barked in English to the crowd of rowdy men.

_Why am I watching a bride auction?_ Jack thought angrily. _What could Gibbs possibly mean to find here?_

Jack watched as the price rose for the young girl, hair as red as fire and cheeks to match. She stuck out her rather small chest and put her hands on her hips to accentuate her waist. She could've been no older than 16, but she knew how to sell herself. Jack thought the whole scene was pathetic.

"I think I've seen enough Mr. Gibbs," Jack said as he started to turn.

Gibbs went to stop him when Jack heard the auction caller bark, "Look what we've got here gentlemen! A little savage, all the way from the New World! What will ye give me for an exotic beauty like this?"

Jack turned back around to see a young woman, the fear of God in her eyes but she stood tall, feigning courage. Unlike the other women in the line who had put on their best face and powdered everything white except for their eyeballs, this woman was natural. Her skin was tanned, obviously an Indian.

He had heard about Indians in passing; natives of the New World who were savage and would scalp a man as he screamed in pain. Jack had never believed these rumors and seeing the woman standing on the block, he knew this couldn't be true. She was too proud, too civilized even though she was only wearing an animal skin that wrapped around her bosom and another to cover her bottom half. The other women in line sneered at her, calling her names.

Jack looked at Gibbs who had a knowing look on his face.

"The New World, cap'n," Gibbs said.

Jack snapped out of his trance as he heard one man offer his bid. Another man upped the offer. The first man bid again.

This started a war between the two men. They continued to bid until one took out his gun and shot at the first man. All hell broke loose in the audience.

Jack looked up to see the woman's courage wavering and the fear taking over. Quickly he raised his hand.

"One hundred gold pieces," he yelled.

The chaos and commotion came to a halt and all eyes fixed on Jack. Gibbs looked at his captain with a huge question mark on his face. Everyone knew at once who the newest bidder was and no one dared to challenge him, nor could they afford to.

The woman on the block followed the rest of the crowd's eyes and fixed on Jack. She made no response other than to stare at him.

Jack could now see those fearful eyes were blue, an icy blue like the color of the sea. They stood out against her tanned skin and dark waist-length mane.

"One hundred gold pieces," he repeated his bet.

The auctioneer stood wide-eyed in shock. Never had anyone offered so much just for a wench. He regained his composure, pointed at Jack and yelled.

"Sold! To the man with the, uh, weird beard."

Self-consciously Jack picked at the small braids on his chin but let the comment roll over his head.

The woman was ushered offstage and into the custody of Gibbs. Jack knew there was a reason he had grabbed the large change purse from his hold before he left the ship, but knew there was not enough for the one hundred pieces he offered.

Gibbs handed Jack his purse and putting his hands to his lips thanked his first mate, promising to pay him back when they returned to _The Pearl._

After they settled up with the auctioneer, Gibbs gently grabbed the arm of their company and the men made their way through the crowd. Although they had planned to remain in town for the night, Jack decided to get his new ward back on _The Pearl _as soon as possible. They sent for a long boat that eventually came to pick them up. Gibbs asked to remain onshore and Jack obliged, not seeing a need for his first mate.

The girl stood on the shore. Jack didn't notice until now but she had yet to speak a word and seemed to be in a trance. Jack climbed into the boat and motioned for her to follow. She did, ignoring the hand he had extended to help her.

They rowed back with Marty at the helm in silence. As the massive ship came closer and closer, she began to look more and more lost.

"It's alright, luv," Jack said trying to calm her, "no one will hurt you."

Finally they reached _The Pearl_ and were lifted onto its decks. The crew looked at their guest with extreme interest, mostly because of what little she was wearing. Jack knew he would have to remedy that for her own safety.

He bowed low and flailed his arms, trying to appear gentlemanly.

"Welcome to _The Black Pearl_," he began, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

With that, the girl's eyes went wide. She crumpled into a pile on the deck, unconscious.

_I've never gotten that reaction before_, Jack thought as he scrambled to help the mysterious woman.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Finally, Jack and our heroin meet. **

**Please Review!**


	6. Dreams of Destiny III

****

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters.

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dreams of Destiny III

_The old woman tread on top of the dark waters surrounding Ibini. There was no land, only a dark ominous sky and equally ominous ocean as far as the eye could see. Ibini was floating up to her neck but the old woman, whom Ibini had witnessed die years and years ago, walked about the waves as if they were as solid as stone. _

_Ibini had been named after this woman, her great grandmother. She knew that there must be a reason for her to come to Ibini now, at what Ibini thought was her greatest time of need._

"_Put your trust in the Sparrow, my little _yaha*. _He will lead you to your destiny."_

"_But great grandmother, how will I know my destiny? It's been ages since I've seen home, my family, my _Ite_, and I am sure they have lost faith in me," Ibini pled._

_The old woman stood silent for a moment and then smiled broadly, her wise eyes crinkling at the edges. _

"_Oh my little _yaha, _you must follow your heart. Listen to it, heed it. Your destiny will be revealed only once . . ."_

_A large swell came up and forced Ibini under water, she could not hear her great grandmother speak._

_When she made her way back to the surface, the old woman was gone. Ibini was alone and no closer to knowing her path than before. _

_Another swell, much larger than the first came at her and once again she was forced under water. She kicked and flailed her arms, trying to find her way to the surface but no relief came. She kept sinking despite her efforts. She felt her heart slowing and her energy waning. An incredible weight hung in her chest, choking her._

_All of a sudden, she felt a push from below her, strong and forceful. Her body was racing towards the light._

Ibini sat up to find she was not drowning, but rather in a shadowy room. Only a single candle that reflected off the dark wood panels helped her make out her surroundings. Her hand shot to her chest where she felt her heart beating rapidly, but at least it was beating.

She tried to calm herself down and focus on where she was. Since she couldn't see much, she let her other senses take over and feel out the situation.

Her ears caught the wind and the lapping of the ocean on the wood. She felt her body rock slightly from left to right.

So she was on a ship. Was this the Sparrow's ship?

She let her hands fall to her sides and beneath them she felt a rough material on top of a rather cushy surface. Pushing a little harder, she felt what she thought was wood underneath supporting what must be a bed.

Her eyes had adjusted by now to the dim lights and she could make out a small table next to the bed where the candle stood. There was also a doorway to her left with a thick tarp covering it. Light shone through the bottom and sides as well as a small hole near the middle of the cloth. Ibini inched her way carefully and quietly to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over the side. Feeling the smooth surface of the floor below her bare feet, she stood up and instantly regretted it.

Her head ached from her dramatic fainting spell earlier and she had not gotten used to the rocking of the ship. She fell back on the bed with a small thump. She flinched, hoping no one heard her. When she heard no one stir, she situated her feet back on the floor. Holding tight to the bed, she pushed herself up. Slowly she let go of her support and straightened her knees.

_You can do this, _she thought to herself.

She cautiously walked to the door where the light was coming from and pulled the cloth aside. Beyond lay a rather majestic, yet rustic room. Candles littered the area, illuminating a large table covered in huge maps and strange looking, shiny tools. All the way across the room was a chest the size of a boar that had a lock on it. There were other smaller chests and a dresser that didn't match each other. Obviously all the pieces had been found in various places and brought aboard the ship for its captain's pleasure.

Ibini was worried she too was a piece of plunder, merely meant to "entertain" the roguish captain.

She put that thought to the back of her mind when she spotted her host slumped in the regal chair at the table.

Ibini was puzzled as to why the captain would allow her such privacy.

_Although,_ she backtracked, _the night's events are a bit of blur so I'm not entirely sure if that is the case. _

She observed the man, the candlelight dancing among the fine features of his face. Ibini had to admit he was rather handsome in a wild, unruly way. Her people may have been considered savages, but this man was definitely untamed . . . free. She was intrigued by her captor, but decided there was something more important at hand: she needed to find a way to escape.

She ran on tip-toe to the door and grasped the handle. She turned it, opened the door slightly and slipped out, closing it behind her. She was rudely greeted by the chilly winds of the Atlantic Ocean. It wasn't until then that she realized the comfy warmth of the captain's cabin and she was beginning to regret her decision.

She knew there must be a watch about and dropped to her knees when she spotted a rather short man, the same that had been in the long boat, patrolling the deck. She crawled to the bow of the ship and stood, hoping she wouldn't be seen. But like her dream, she saw no land at all.

She didn't realize it until now, but she had been holding her breath. Now she exhaled in despair. She had no place to go. She heard a board creak in back of her and she whirled around to face the intruder.

The man called Sparrow did not look upset or worried, simply curious at what she was doing.

He had paused when she had turned, but now started toward her again. He stopped next to her and put both his hands on the wood of the bow. They stood in silence for a moment until he turned his head toward her.

"What's your name?"

She didn't answer.

He fumbled for a second, unsure of whether she understood English or not.

"¿Qué es su nombre?" he asked in disjointed Spanish but once again, she remained silent.

"Quel est votre nom?" he asked in even worse French. He wasn't surprised this time when she was mute.

He launched into several other languages, what she assumed to be native tongues he had picked up in his various travels, but none she recognized.

"Right, of course you don't speak any language that I would know."

She held back a small chuckle so he wouldn't see her comprehension.

Finally he gave up and attempted a sort of rough sign language.

She found his efforts incredibly humorous but refused to speak. She was too nervous and realized that even if she opened her mouth, no sound would come out.

They stood their in silence but his eyes remained on the girl. The moonlight played on the curves of her toned body and he couldn't help but find himself mesmerized by the long hair that blew about her face in the wind.

Her courage surged when she realized this funny man meant her no harm. She stared him down, turned on her heels and made her way down the deck, pounding her feet as if she owned the world. She flung the door to the main cabin open and slammed it shut behind her.

"Oh bugger. This may be harder than I thought," Jack said as turned to run after her. 

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm sure most of you know the feeling, but getting reviews (good or bad) are what keep a writer excited about a story because they know someone out there is reading it. So thanks and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. The next should be up in 3 or 4 days.

Tinkerbellxo

Translations:

**Yaha: One**

**Ite: Father**


	7. Rumors

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of it's characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Rumors**

The next few days were unbearably quiet on _the Pearl. _Their mysterious guest had not even made a peep and Jack was beginning to think she was either tugging his chain or she actually was a mute.

"Here luv," he had said to her one morning as he ushered her out onto the deck, "you'll be spending the day with Mr. Cotton. Just follow his lead."

As he turned to go back into his cabin for some much needed privacy, he yelled back, "You two should have loads to talk about."

His remark was met with uproarious laughter from the rest of the crew. Even Cotton's parrot found Jack's comment hilarious. Mr. Cotton and Ibini, however, stared blankly at his back.

Of course, it wasn't just the silence that was beginning to weigh on the crew; it was the lack of honest pirating that had been done since the girl had been brought aboard. They had encountered no trade ships to plunder or pillage since they had left Cuba. Usually the stretch between Havana and the colonies was rich with ships loaded to the hilts with rum and other items of value. Of course to the men of _the Pearl,_ nothing was more valuable than rum.

With the doors to his cabin shut, Jack paced the room with a bottle of his beloved beverage clutched in his hands. Finally he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, Mr. Gibbs!" he called.

Gibbs slowly opened the door, somewhat perplexed by the annoyed tone Jack had in his voice.

"You wanted to see me Cap'n?"

"Tell me why we brought that infernal mime of a woman aboard my ship again? Tell me why I paid a hundred gold coins for her?" Jack asked his first mate.

"Well, if ye'll remember cap'n, she's from the New World. She's a savage" – Jack cringed at the word – "who happens to come from the land that the legendary fountain of youth is said to be located. She may prove to be of use once we've landed onshore."

Jack had collapsed into his chair by this point and had gestured to Gibbs to take the chair across from him. Gibbs closed the door behind him as he made his way over to the table and sat down.

"Well," Jack leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on top of his hands, "so far she has proved to be of no use to us. She walks around this ship like she owns the bloody place. I've let her take me bed and I've gotten no thank you. Rude, inconsiderate child.

"Do you want to get rid of her cap'n?" Gibbs eyed Jack wearily.

"And how do you propose we do that Mr. Gibbs?"

"You know, drop her off on the next island available. Or we could always . . ." his voice trailed off.

"Drop her in the middle of the ocean?" Jack finished Gibbs' thought.

Gibbs flushed at the words being spoken but replied, "Well, women are bad luck to be aboard a ship. And this one," he paused, "she has a certain eerie presence about her. Like Tia Dalma, Calypso, did."

"Are you saying she reminds you of Calypso?" Jack said.

"I'm not saying she is some kind of goddess, but there is definitely something, uhhh, not-of-this-world about her, if you get my meaning cap'n. She's strange."

"Well it could be because you've never met an Indian from the colonies before," Jack suggested.

"Might be sir, I'm just telling you what I think and I think that girl is definitely of a different sort."

Jack sat back in his chair and tented his fingers in front of his mouth, contemplating what Gibbs had just said.

"How so, Mr. Gibbs?"

"She's dressed in tattered skins that barely cover her privates, and yet she walks with an air of royalty, like she's the bloody queen. Instead of the men clawing at that body, they avoid her. They cower from her. There is the obvious fact that we haven't heard 'boo' from her. And, well, I've seen her perform some kind of bizarre ritual."

Up until that point, Jack had been in a daze. He had heard what Gibbs had said, but was regretting that he had yet to find her suitable clothes. It was the word "ritual" that caught his attention.

"Ritual?" he repeated.

"Aye, sir," Gibbs began, "ritual. Every evening, well after midnight, I've witnessed her take a piece of kohl and draw some kind of primitive symbol on the deck near the quarter deck. Once the drawing is finished, she steps into the middle of it and faces the moon. She lifts her arms high above her head and brings her hands to a point together. She takes a large breath, the most noise I've heard her make all trip, and brings the point down right in front of her chest -"

"I wonder how she sneaks out of me cabin?" Jack interrupted.

Gibbs had no answer for him so he paused and looked expectantly at Jack who waved him on.

"Her eyes, though they are a light blue naturally, change color at this point. I'd swear they turn blood red. I guess that's not really possible though, eh?"

Jack was too enthralled to answer Gibbs so the older man continued.

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't, I'm not sure. But I do know that it's at that point she becomes possessed. She just stands still as a statue, staring out at the moon."

"Is there any more to this, uhhh, ritual?"

"I'm not sure cap'n. Like clockwork just as she enters her trance, the watch bell rings and I have to take off and handle other affairs. But I've heard some of the men have witnessed some weird things."

"Enlighten me, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack stood up and began to pace the cabin.

In a whisper, Gibbs continued, "I heard Marty say he saw her take a knife and slit her wrist and let the blood drip down on the deck. He said she traced a small circle in the symbol at her feet. Another man, Brown I think, said he saw that same cut one minute, bloody and angry looking. But the next, it was gone, completely healed. He said it was as if she had never injured herself at all."

"Hmmmm," Jack dropped back into his chair and began twiddling the braids in his beard, wondering why he hadn't seen the remnants of this strange routine on his deck.

"That's interesting," he continued.

He looked up at his first mate and smiled, his gold teeth gleaming in the sunlight that was streaming in the windows of his cabin.

"That's very . . . _interesting._"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my first few chapters (you know who you are ;-)). It's the reviews and finding out my story has been added to readers' favorites and alerts that keep me excited about writing (hint hint). I hope that all my American readers have a great Thanksgiving and I can assure you there will be an update, if not by the end of this week, definitely this weekend.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing . . . and thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	8. Caught Unprepared and Unawares

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Caught Unprepared and Unawares**

That night, Jack went to bed determined to stay up and catch the girl in the middle of her ritual.

The two of them had followed their daily routine: he fulfilled his duties as captain; she finished up her work helping Cotton swab the deck and other various chores that were done in complete silence. Around 11 p.m. she had made her way back into the captain's cabin for the night.

He watched her like a hawk, but waited about a half an hour before he went in to the comforts of his quarters. He all but tip-toed in the door and very carefully shut it behind him. Moving like a cat, he went over to peek into the next room. He saw her small body curled up on his bed, fast asleep. He grunted, knowing it would be another night sleeping in his uncomfortable chair. He knew if this voyage took much longer he would have to find other arrangements or suffer a permanent kink in his neck.

Satisfied with what he saw, he dropped the tarp back over the door and blew out the candles in the room. Resolute to stay awake and complete his mission, he took the compass off his belt and decided to play a little game with it.

He brought it to chin level, closed his eyes tight and thought to himself, _what do I want most?_

Before he opened his eyes or the compass, he answered his own question out loud.

"The fountain of youth, eternal life."

He flipped the compass open, waited a moment and then opened his eyes.

It was pointing right at the bottle of rum sitting to his left. He grabbed it, took a good long swig and placed it back down.

_Okay, now what do I want?_

He closed the compass, waited a second and opened it up.

The arrow spun wildly, the moonlight reflecting off the silver metal, until it stopped dead pointing in one direction – towards his sleeping quarters.

"Well I guess I am a bit tired," he replied closing it and setting it on the table.

But as he sat there, he became intrigued and decided to investigate if that was where the compass was actually pointing.

He flipped it open once again and followed the arrow as he made his way towards the doorway. As he moved, the arrow moved, clearly adjusting to point to a certain thing. He slipped under the tarp and entered the room.

He kept walking towards where the arrow was pointing until he was at the edge of his bed. He all but dropped the compass when he realized it wasn't pointing at his bed, but rather who was in his bed.

_Well that's a bit odd, _he thought, _why would I want her?_

He took a minute to look at the woman lying in front of him. She had kicked off the rough sheets in her sleep and laid naked save for the two small pieces of animal skin that covered her most intimate parts.

It was then that he noticed how her chest heaved with every drowsy breath she took, her breasts all but bursting free from their restraints. His eyes trailed down her toned, yet soft stomach, to her shapely legs.

_I wonder what she'd look like without those rags on, _he thought but instantly regretted it.

_Now what made me think of that?_

_Maybe you find her attractive? _His conscience suggested.

_I've never heard the bloody girl speak, how could I find her attractive?_

_You've never been interested in a woman's mind before, what would change that now? _Conscience replied.

_You've got me there, mate. _

Just then he heard her begin to stir. He ran on tip-toe through the door and threw himself back into the chair. He stuffed the compass in his pocket and closed his eyes so she would think he was asleep.

He heard the swish of the tarp and her small feet making their way across the room. It was when the door was shut that he jumped out his chair and walked to it. He opened it a sliver to watch her take her place on the quarterdeck. He slipped out the door and crawled down the deck. He perched on the stairs, hidden from sight.

Just as Gibbs had said, she was tracing some kind of heathen symbol on the wood of the deck. When she finished she set the kohl down and Jack caught a glimpse of something shiny right next to it, a small dagger. She lifted her arms high above her head and brought her hands to a point, her long hair blowing wildly on the night air. Then, taking a deep breath, she brought the point down in front of her chest.

A small chant slipped from her lips that sounded like the purest song Jack had ever heard.

It was then that he noticed her eyes. They shone in the silver moonlight a deep red shade – just as Gibbs had said. She stood dead still and chanted for a few more minutes. Then she leaned over, picked up the dagger and brought it to her wrist.

Jack knew he shouldn't intervene, mostly for fear of what might happen to him if she turned the weapon on him. He now cursed that he had left his pistol and sword back in the cabin. But as she started to break the skin with the sharp blade, he couldn't help but jump in.

"Hey!" he yelled lurching out of his hiding spot. But she made no acknowledgement of him.

"You, girl! Stop that!" He stormed towards her but it was like she was looking straight through him.

She continued to slit the tender skin of her wrist and he saw the blood drip from the wound. She dropped the dagger to the deck as he grabbed both her shoulders and attempted to break the girl's trance. Softly, but with a force he couldn't deny, she pushed him away and he dared not interfere again.

He watched as she bent down and let the thick liquid fall into a small circle. When she had completed the shape, she straightened up. She brought her arms out in front of her, as if she was offering something to Jack and he watched as the cut on her wrist, so red and ugly, healed completely. There was not even a scar to mark the injury that had just marred her perfect skin.

Jack felt his jaw go lax and his blood go cold. He turned on his heels and went back into the cabin before the girl awoke from her trance. When he heard the door knob jingle several minutes later, he shut his eyes tight. His breathing was heavy and a bit wheezing, but he didn't think she suspected anything.

When he opened his eyes, he caught the curtain on the doorframe swing closed. He got back up and made his way out onto the deck and over to the door of his first mate's cabin.

He pounded loudly on the door as he shouted for Gibbs to open up. When he finally did, his eyes blurry with sleep, Jack rushed in past Gibbs and slammed the door.

"We have a sorceress on board! Or . . . . or . . . . something of that sort!" he began to pace the small area.

Gibbs stood confused, not making a noise.

"Well, what say you?" Jack asked expectantly.

"Well cap'n," Gibbs began, "maybe ye can tell me what this is all about and then I can tell you what I say?"

Jack rushed at Gibbs, stopping an inch away from the man.

"I saw it Gibbs. I saw her draw the symbol, do those movements, cut her wrist!"

Jack paused to take a deep breath.

"And then, she spilled her own blood on the deck!"

Another deep breath was needed to finish his narrative.

"And then it was gone! Like there had never been a knife to her skin. It just healed right in front of me eyes!"

Gibbs waited for Jack to continue, but when he didn't, Gibbs spoke up.

"What shall we do with her cap'n?"

"I'm afraid of what she'll do to us if we try anything funny. Let's just . . ." he breathed in quickly, almost hiccupping now, "pretend this didn't happen."

"Are ye sure that's the best way to handle things cap'n?"

Jack walked to the door of the cabin and swung it open.

"I don't know, Mr. Gibbs. But I'm willing to give it a shot. Hopefully, we only have a few more days until we reach our intended destination and then we can leave her with her people, find the fountain of youth and set sail as the immortal captain and crew of _the Black Pearl._"

And with that he was gone, leaving Gibbs half in shock and half asleep.

* * *

Jack didn't sleep much at all that night, but when the morning rolled around he felt much more relaxed and thought that maybe what he had witnessed was actually a dream.

He checked on her before he made his way out on deck. She was lying completely still; wrapped in a ball just like he had seen last night. It was a windy day and Jack knew it would help them make good time. He was sure that they were only a few more days away from the shore of Florida and he was anxious to get there.

Gibbs eyed Jack as he took his place at the wheel.

"Cap'n?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs?"

"I think ye better take a look at this," Gibbs replied as he led Jack over to where he had dreamt she performed some weird ceremony the night before.

He realized it wasn't a dream when he saw the faint gray outline of a symbol on the deck and traces of a red liquid.

"What do we do cap'n?" Gibbs' voice broke Jack's trance.

"Like I said last night, just ignore it. Obviously she can be of some use to us – what use I'm not yet sure. As long as she doesn't go sacrificing our blood, it shouldn't be a problem. We'll just keep a sharp eye out."

Gibbs nodded hesitantly and went back to his duties.

* * *

The entire day Jack avoided the woman. It wasn't as if they talked so it wasn't hard to keep away. But every moment Jack was wondering two things: who on earth this woman was and what exactly was that ritual she had performed the night before.

Of course, there was something else on his mind.

_Why did the compass point at her?_

It wouldn't be the first time he had been attracted to a woman before, that was certain. But he had never thought of her in any way other than how she could profit him.

Of course, there were many kinds of profit.

He shook off all these thoughts in time to see her retire to his cabin for the night.

_Should I follow her again tonight? _

A voice in his head said "no" but an even louder one shouted "yes!"

He followed the same pattern as the night before, pretending to sleep as he heard her sneak out the door. He resumed his hiding spot and watched as she replicated her ministrations. It was a rather foggy night; Jack could barely make out her shape standing 10 feet away from him.

Just as she brought the dagger to her wrist, Marty called from the nest, "ship, ho!"

Before Jack could ask what colors it was flying, he felt a cannon whizz by his head and land in the ocean past his ship.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, but again, another cannon made its way toward _the Pearl _and ripped through the banister near the wheel.

The girl broke from her trance just as she had finished slicing her wrist. Quickly she completed the ceremony and cleaned the blade on her skirt. She saw Jack standing near her and a small group of the pirates were already surrounding him, waiting for orders.

She fought her way to the center and stood in front of the dark captain.

All eyes were upon her as she opened her mouth and spoke for the first time during their voyage.

"Let me fight, captain."

Each and every man onboard heard her and their jaws dropped in shock.

She repeated her words, "Let me fight for you and for _the Black Pearl._"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! This will be the last chapter that will kind of set the stage for the tale about to unwind. I will be including some background in here and there but on the whole, it will be action and questions answered and maybe some sexual tension from here on.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	9. The Battle Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of it's characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Battle Call**

Their shock was interrupted when another cannonball ripped through the air towards them. It sailed right over the ship and took out a far railing before it landed in the ocean.

"You speak?" Jack asked, his eyes wide from this revelation and the impending battle.

In a strange accent that had to be from years of travel she replied, "When it is necessary, and I find it necessary with another ship blowing holes in _the Black Pearl_. Orders, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack stood still for a second, all eyes shifting back and forth between him and the girl.

"You will go below to my cabin and lock the door. Wait there until I've given you the signal that all is safe," he turned and began to walk away.

"So I am to leave my fate in the hands of a man I've known for a week? Is that what you are saying?" she followed him down the deck.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he continued walking but she caught up and stepped in front, stopping him in his tracks.

"I can fight just as well, if not better, than any man aboard this vessel," she stared up at him with determined eyes.

"But you are not a man, darling, and therefore I cannot be responsible for your welfare," he attempted to push her aside but she held strong, her eyes boring their way into his soul.

"Captain, I will not stand idly by and allow your men to die because of me," she said.

He paused, examining all possible meanings of that statement when it hit him, "they're not after my treasure, they're after you."

Her cheeks flushed crimson and she replied in a meek voice, "Yes."

He rocked back and forth on his heels and sighed, "All the more reason for you to be locked up safe in me cabin."

He wriggled away from her and started shouting out various orders to the already scrambling crew. Up until now, he had been immune to the sounds of cannon fire.

"Aren't you curious as to why they are after me?" she kept following him.

"To what point and purpose, young missy, would it be for me to know? Y'have hardly spoken a word since you've come aboard my ship despite my hospitality, and now I have to deal with a violent crew that has come after us because of you. Why shouldn't I just hand you over to them?"

She fell back, somewhat overwhelmed by the venom that laced his voice. Small tears began to well in the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had to stay strong.

"Why did you buy me at that auction?" she asked him.

He hesitated, "I needed some company of the female persuasion and you happened to be the first girl I saw in the lineup. I was anxious to get back to my ship."

"And yet you have not laid one finger on me," she retorted.

The two stood in silence, anger and confusion coursing through their veins.

Suddenly she felt him throw his body over her, knocking her to the deck and saving her from a cannonball that had been headed straight for her.

"Let's get you below," he grunted, then pulled her up to her feet and dragged her to lower deck.

"Captain!" she pleaded. "Captain please! I will not stand by and watch you get hurt."

"We be the most fearsome pirates on these waters, I think we can handle a battle or two," he said as he grabbed her wrist tighter.

"But I know something you don't about these particular pirates," she eyed him.

"And what be that, _my lady_?" he mocked her.

"The pirates, they can't be killed."

His face blanched, this wouldn't be the first time he had faced immortal scalawags, but he certainly hadn't enjoyed that task and he wasn't looking forward to doing it again.

"You believe me," it was more a declaration than a question and she was half stunned and half thrilled that he had understood her right from the start.

"I've had my fair share of dealings with dark magic and such," he replied.

"You need my help," she squared off with him and he let go of her arm, "you know you do."

Jack wiggled uncomfortably, knowing the girl was right, yet hating to admit it. Finally he took a deep breath and looked about the ship. He needed to act fast and take the offense away from his attacker and that didn't look like a possibility with several holes already blown in the deck of his beloved _Pearl_.

"You're not going to fight looking like that," he eyed her quickly up and down.

"Come with me," he said pulling her once again toward his cabin. Once they entered he went straight over to the large trunk she had seen her first night aboard. It creaked loudly as he pulled it open and he began to rustle through its contents.

"Here," he tossed a pair of breeches and a shirt in back of him and continued to look for a pair of boots, "put those on."

Finally he found the rest of the outfit and turned around to see her standing half naked in front of him. She had already shed her animal skins and had managed to pull on the breeches, but was fiddling with the ties. She finally finished the knot and picked up the shirt, dropping it over her shoulders.

He took a big gulp, this was not the time for any kind of dirty thoughts and yet he felt a tightening in his breeches that wasn't there before.

He tossed her the boots which she put on and then he undid a leather band from his wrist. He stepped in back of her and pulled her long hair into a tail. It felt so silky under his touch. He tied the band around it and then took the hat and shoved it on her head. He walked back around to her front to examine his handy work.

Sure, he could tell she was a woman. Even with the extra fabric on her body, he could still make out the soft curves of her hips and a hint of a bosom underneath the shirt. But in the heat of battle, men were more preoccupied with trying to stay alive then what gender their opponent was.

"How does it fit?" he asked her.

"The boots are a bit big," she replied as she lifted her foot to demonstrate them falling off of her. To be honest, the entire outfit appeared to swallow her diminutive frame but he knew there was nothing he could do about that now.

"Do you know how to handle a sword?" he asked and she nodded, the hat shaking on her head. Even that was too big for her.

"Good," he turned to another trunk and pulled out a thin rapier.

"This may be a bit heavy for you but you'll get used to it," he handed it to her.

She found no trouble with handling the sword.

"Shall we, Captain?"

He led her over to the door and opened it, protectively standing in front of her in case they had already been boarded.

Luckily the coast was clear. The cannon fire had ceased but it looked like the crew of other ship was preparing to come aboard the _Pearl_. The two walked out on deck, he in front of her a few feet.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned to face her, "If you get hurt, or if you feel threatened, I want you to run to my cabin and lock yourself in. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain." She nodded excitedly.

"What be your name, girl?"

"Ibini. My name's Ibini."

"Well, Ibini," he began, "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

With that, the crew from the attacking ship swung over to the deck of the _Pearl_, and he sounded the battle call.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Sirenne Claire, laurentaylor14, Ashley and Ikillfangirls4fun for the reviews! I'm sure every writer on this site knows that any review, good or bad (preferably good), really helps the story stay interesting. I have a lot of big developments that will be revealed in the next few chapters and you definitely don't want to miss the next chapter, it is going to be a doozy!**

**Thanks and keep on reading!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	10. We Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**We Fight**

A myriad of emotions and sensations overtook Ibini the moment the crew of the enemy ship dropped onto the deck of _the Black Pearl._ She felt anxious, nervous and excited; overwhelmed by fear. But she did not fear for her own life, but for the lives of the men she had spent her time with on _the Pearl. _She may not have spoken to them, but they had always treated her with respect and had seen to her every need. She had not enjoyed such hospitality in many years and when Captain Sparrow had saved her from the cannonball just moments earlier, she had pledged her allegiance to the pirate captain and his crew.

Her palms were sweating. She felt her heart begin to beat twice as fast, the throb echoing inside her head. She tried to drown the sound out by focusing on her surroundings, but it didn't help her. All in all, the situation looked bleak. She had to warn the rest of the crew that this enemy would be much harder to defeat than what they were used to.

Jack seemed preoccupied battling a burly-looking man whom she knew to be called Peters, so she took it upon herself to get to Gibbs and let him know of their unique situation. She saw him up on the quarterdeck, thrusting and parrying against another familiar face, Jacobs. She started to make her way towards the stairs when her concentration was broken by a loud "clank" against her sword. She looked into the dull green eyes of a man she did not recognize.

_Ah, some new blood. This should be easy, _she thought to herself.

Swiftly she engaged him, thrusting her sword at his middle but he shifted to his left and avoided the blade. She pulled back and ducked when he attempted to slice her head clean off her shoulders. She straightened, a sly smile on her face that seemed to unnerve her partner. She took this opportunity to once again attack him but he dodged just in time. Their blades met and some other power overtook her. She was hungry for victory and she was certain it was hers for the taking. With this adrenaline rushing through her body, she found it easy to meet her partner's moves.

They continued this morbid ballet for what seemed like an eternity until she felt her sword slip from her sweaty hand. It landed next to her opponent's feet. Both of them looked at the sword, and then each other. A snarly smirk replaced the look of concentration on his face; he knew he had her now. But just as he went to drive his own blade into her gut, Ibini heard the clank of another sword stop the blow to her stomach.

She looked up and saw the dark eyes of Captain Sparrow focusing intently on the dull, green-eyed man.

"Now that's not very nice," Jack reprimanded him.

This gave Ibini enough time to grab her own sword, take her position in front of the man and gore him. The sword cut through his skin and insides like butter and she heard him scream in agony as it ripped through his back. He grabbed his middle after she pulled it back through and wiped it on a small cloth Jack had handed her, staining it red. The green-eyed man fell, his blood spilling out onto the deck.

Jack looked at the man, then at Ibini, "I thought they couldn't be killed?"

"This one was new. They must have picked him up after I left the ship," she replied.

"Well who else is new?" he looked around the ship to see his men fighting their hardest to save their lives and _the Pearl_.

She examined each member of the crew and saw so many people she had known years ago clashing with those she had met on _the Pearl. _Finally she spotted a few faces she did not recognize and pointed them out to Jack.

"So out of 40 odd men, only 5 of them can be killed?" he asked and she nodded in response.

"Oh good, no worries then," he said sarcastically.

"Well there is one way you could defeat even those who cannot be killed," she thought out loud.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" he asked.

"Well, if they have no arms, how can they handle a sword?" she looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling with hope.

Jack contemplated this tactic and figured that it was probably their only chance.

"Aye, we need to let the crew know what they need to do." he said.

"How do we do that? It's not like we can walk up to them and say, 'cut off their arms.' It will alert the enemy to our plan," she replied.

"My dear girl, have you never heard the old adage, 'monkey see, monkey do?'" his gold teeth caught the rays of the sun causing them glint through his wide smile.

As if she knew exactly what he was talking about, she turned to the next man she could find and attacked him. Jack was shocked at the girl's courage in battle and wondered what in her life could lead to such strength and talent with the sword.

As she fought the scrawny, mealy-looking man, she recognized him as Whip. Whip was named for his love of the torture instrument of the same name and Ibini had experienced his talent with the leather strap personally.

Thinking back on those miserable days of her life, the anger boiled beneath her skin and she moved quicker and more precisely knowing what she needed to accomplish. They were locked in battle, neither one scared or intimidated by the other. By some fluke, even she was unsure how it happened, Whip gained the upper hand and was able to hurl a small knife right through her middle. He pulled it out and allowed Ibini's blood to seep out onto the white shirt.

At that moment, Jack looked up and saw the stain on the fabric and was unsure if it was Ibini's blood or the blood of her partner. Then he saw it happen: for a second time, Whip sunk the blade into her.

Jack had been fighting a short, squat man with only two teeth. When the man noticed Jack's attention was no longer on their battle, he took advantage of the moment and plunged his sword into Jack's shoulder, right above his heart. A scream of pain escaped from the captain's lips and everyone stopped just in time to see him collapse onto the deck.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Gen3683icy6, addyis, laurentaylor14 and SirenneClaire for your reviews! **

**Thanks to you, faithful readers, and I promise you the next chapter will prove even bigger surprises as well as some questions answered.**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	11. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**A/N: There is one word here that is once again from the Timicuan language. It is translated directly after it is said.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Aftermath**

Jack's opponent leaned over the ailing captain's body, a cynical laugh slipping from his lips as he saw Jack writhe in pain beneath him. But it would be Jack that would have the last laugh. In a final attempt to rally his crew and save his ship, Jack invested all of his remaining energy and swung his sword, cutting the man's left arm off, then his right.

Ibini stood in shock when she saw Jack crumble to the deck, but when she witnessed his act of bravery, she knew she must continue what he had started. She quickly returned her attention to her opponent who now sneered in premature victory, confident that with the captain down, the rest of his crew would falter. She wiped the sly smile from his face when she brought up her sword and with ungodly speed, copied Jack's moves, chopping both of the man's arms off. He felt no pain but knew that he could no longer fight, nor could he swing back over to his ship or swim. Like a chicken with its head cut off, he flailed around the deck, unsure of what to do and where to go.

His antics alerted the crew to what both Jack and Ibini had done and they understood that maybe they couldn't kill their enemy, but they could disable them. Almost in unison, arms and heads of the opposing crew members fell to the deck and with that, the battle was won. The few that had been left back on the rival ship started to set sail, hoping to escape _the Pearl's _wrath. Gibbs decided not to pursue them and assigned several of his men to throw the body stubs over board. Ibini cringed as she heard their pleas for help right up until they hit the surface and sunk into the blue marble waters of the gulf.

Meanwhile, Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti brought their captain into his cabin and laid him out on his bed. They were upset and did not know if there was anything they could do to make their leader more comfortable. With such a deep wound, along with its perilous location, they knew Jack Sparrow was a goner. A man should have his privacy in his final moments of life, they all thought. Grief stronger than a ship caught in a fierce storm overpowered the men.

Ibini knew what had to be done. She stepped over severed body parts as she made her way to the cabin. As she entered, she was intercepted by Ragetti.

"Miss, I think it'd be best you stay out on deck," he said gently to her. She could see the tears welling in his eyes.

She put her hand on his shoulder soothingly and walked around him to Jack's bedside. He laid their half-conscious and moaning in agony.

"He's lost a lot of blood, Miss," Gibbs said in almost a whisper.

She didn't say anything; she only began to roll up her sleeve. It wasn't until then that Pintel noticed the knife sticking straight out of Ibini's stomach.

"You're bleeding!" he said pointing at her, his entire arm shaking in astonishment.

"Oh," she flushed red as she pulled the knife from her middle.

But to the crew's dismay, she did not appear to be in any pain. They began to question her but she ignored them and returned to her work. She finished rolling up her sleeve and took the knife in her right hand. She sliced the tender skin of her left wrist, just like she had done in her rituals every night, and brought the bleeding arm over Jack's mouth.

She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "_Ucu_, drink."

His heavy-lidded eyes looked at her suspiciously and she grew impatient, "Trust me."

When that didn't convince him she continued, "It will save your life."

Realizing there was nothing else that could be done, he finally obeyed her and latched onto the broken skin. Feeling his hot mouth on her arm, her eyes became a dark shade of red and those surrounding the two of them paled in fright.

As he drank her in, the color began to return to his face and he felt strength building in his soul. His eyes opened wide, full of life, and he released her arm. He licked his lips, the sweet metal taste of her life juice still lingering on them.

He sat up and opened his shirt. The ugly wound that had threatened his life moments earlier was completely healed, not even a scar to mark its place. He looked up at Ibini with a crazed expression on his face, now noticing the crimson hue of her usually ocean-blue orbs.

Ibini knew that everyone in the room was focused on her, and it wasn't because they were grateful to her for saving Jack's life.

Jack felt fear rip through his body. He should be dead. This wouldn't be the first time someone had brought him back from the edge, but none the less, he found himself in mortal fear of this mysterious woman.

A thousand questions flooded his mind.

Who is she?

How did she get to Cuba?

Where did she come from?

How did she survive a knife to the gut?

What happened to her eyes?

But the most important thought that crossed his mind: How did her blood save my life?

However, he did not ask any of these questions. He looked at Gibbs and announced what would be her fate for the night.

"Take her to the brig."

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Sirenne Claire and laurentaylor14 for their reviews. I do hope there are others still reading this story although I've been told I can be a bit tough on my characters (and the readers). I just love creating a story where there is conflict. That's what the original POTC films have along with mystery, action and suspense. With this story, I'm not creating just another Jack/OC romance; I'm trying to add to the POTC adventures. **

**Also, I know what you all might be thinking at the end of this story: Ibini is a vampire and now Jack is too! The short answer to that would be NO and I'm answering it in the author notes because of the long answer which you can find below if you care to read on.**

**Sure, there were myths at the time of POTC about beings that would feed on human blood to restore beauty (Countess Bathory of the 1600s anyone? Although she mostly bathed in blood.) or even to improve their health. But while we have a fascination with vampires (Twilight, True Blood, Vampire Diaries and so on . . .), people did not have them so readily on the brain. It was at this time in history when hysteria was just breaking out in southeastern Europe as a way to explain mysterious deaths. The "craze" did not reach England (or its colonies) until later that century. **

**Therefore it would not even enter into the mind of these mostly English pirates that Ibini would be blood-sucking vampiress. And Ibini would not know what a vampire was either unless she had spent time in Serbia, Hungary or Prussia. And that's that.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	12. A Visit from an Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Visit from an Old Friend**

Will Turner had learned three things in the short time he had taken over from Davy Jones after his tragic and untimely demise.

The first: it was the most heart wrenching experience to watch a grown man beg for his life, especially when it was not in Will's ability to restore it.

The second: as commender of souls lost at sea he was drawn to death, wherever and whoever it may be.

And the third was a result of the first two parts of his duty. He only experienced two types of days: bad and worse.

The minute Will woke up that morning he knew that today was going to be one of the latter days. The world was a little less bright and he felt a sharp pain in the cavity which should have housed his heart. His newly acquired intuition for death and the sea kicked in and almost instantly _The Flying Dutchman_ was transported to the Gulf.

As he saw the sails of _The Black Pearl_ outlined in the amethyst blue dawn, he knew why on even a morning as beautiful as this, the world surrounding him seemed bleak and empty. He had been summoned to commend the soul of Captain Jack Sparrow.

He let out a deep sigh and felt his throat tighten ever so slightly. He had dreaded the inevitable day that it would be his responsibility to usher the infamous pirate captain into the land of the dead, but he had never thought that day would come so soon.

"Alright men," he tried to yell down to the crew, but his voice came out in barely a whisper.

His father, Bill Turner, had understood why his son was stalling in his duties and it pained him to know that one of his good friends had been claimed by the thing he loved most: the sea. But Bootstrap was a wise man and knew that death would come eventually to most of those he loved. That was, of course, with the exception of Will.

He laid a gentle hand on his captain's shoulder, "Son, you must do your job, no matter how painful it is."

Will could not reply.

"I will miss him as well. There was never a man quite like Jack Sparrow," Bootstrap continued.

With his father's simple tribute, Will's throat unclenched and he commanded his crew, "Let's raise anchor and set sail men."

* * *

When they were about one hundred yards from _the Pearl_, the sun now peaking up over the clear blue waters surrounding it, Will knew the time had come for him to face the truth. But what he wanted more than anything was to look to the helm of the majestic dark ship and see his comrade waving to him.

He wanted it so badly, that when he finally gathered the courage to steal a look, that's exactly what he saw.

He rubbed his eyes.

_I must be delirious_; he thought to himself, _I know that Jack is dead. I can feel it._

But when he opened his eyes once again, there Jack was, his arms flailing about trying to get Will's attention.

One of his men stood beside him, eyes wide in shock.

"Is that Sparrow, Sir?" the man asked.

An incredulous smile spread across Will's face as he replied, "That's Captain Sparrow, to you."

* * *

_The Flying Dutchman_ docked alongside _The Black Pearl_. Will and Bootstrap both swung over onto the deck, the thud of their boots announcing their arrival.

Gibbs was the first to greet the two with a smug smile that was indicative of having too much rum.

"Will! Bootstrap! What brings the two of you to our corner of the world?"

Bootstrap embraced Gibbs with a hearty laugh and a sharp slap to the back, but Will ignored the welcoming and made his way up to the helm.

"William!" Jack yelled as he saw the younger man approach him, "No tentacle face yet I see. And to what do we owe this honor?"

"Jack, why aren't you dead?" Will asked point blank and everyone on deck stopped to listen to the conversation.

Only those that had been in the cabin earlier that day had witnessed Ibini's strange, yet heroic, gesture. The rest of the crew had not had the courage to ask how their captain had revived so quickly after suffering an almost certainly fatal wound.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Captain Turner," Jack smiled.

"I'm serious Jack," Will began, "I woke up this morning and I knew you were a goner. The intuition kind of comes with the territory. And yet here you are, walking and joking around as if nothing happened."

"Maybe you're slipping, mate. Maybe that intuition of yours was wrong," Jack replied simply, pointing a crooked finger at him.

Will eyes flashed with self-doubt until he looked around him and saw the damage the Pearl had endured. He could tell it had been recent.

"Jack, you can't mess around with life and death. Eventually your actions will catch up with you. How did you do it?" Will asked, his eyes boring deep into his friend's.

Jack began to squirm under Will's gaze and finally he decided to confess, "I didn't do anything."

"Like I am to believe that?" Will said skeptically.

"I'm being dead honest. 'Scuse the pun," Jack laughed, "I did nothing. She was the one who went and did her weird, voodoo magic."

"You mean Tia Dalma? I thought she was released during our last encounter with the East India Trading Company?" Will asked.

"No mate, not Calypso," Jack looked around and noticed they had an audience, "let's finish this in my cabin."

"After you," Will said stepping to the side and he followed Jack down the stairs and towards the double doors. Jack held the door open for Will and when the two of them were inside the safety of his cabin, he locked it.

* * *

"You can't be serious Jack," Will stared at him wide-eyed, "you expect me to believe this story you've concocted about some girl whose blood magically restores life?"

Jack just smiled.

Will rose from his chair and began to pace the room.

"This is absolutely the biggest load of bull you have ever tried to lay on me."

"I thought given your circumstances that out of anyone, you'd believe me."

"And where is this, Bibini now?" Will stopped and squared off.

"Ibini, mate," Jack replied smartly.

"Where is she now Jack?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jack replied eyeing him up and down, not entirely sure why his friend was so upset.

"Well, it's not that I'm not happy to see you alive and well Jack, it's just that whoever this Bibini -"

"Ibini," Jack corrected him.

"– Ibini is, she is of interest to me. She may have restored your life, but do you know if that comes with a price?"

Jack hadn't thought about that before. He had only been thankful that he was still alive to feel the wind through his sails and the smell of salt water bombard his senses. He never even thought that in return for his life there would be consequences

"Jack?" Will interrupted his thought process.

"She's in the brig."

"The brig? Oh that's good. Stick the mysterious savage with life-restoring powers in the brig," Will rolled his eyes, "And you're supposed to be the clever one? How did she come to know these immortal pirates you fended off? Did you ever think it was her that cursed them? Did you ever think that she could be cursing you right now?"

"So you go from not believing in this woman, to thinking she has the power to bestow immortality," Jack began, "where exactly is your thought process going with this, mate?"

Will sat back down, a contemplative look on his face and his eyes deep in thought.

"I think I'd like to meet this woman before I make any judgment calls Jack."

"Well then Captain Turner, come with me," Jack said making a sweeping move out of his chair and over to the door.

* * *

Ibini's entire body ached. She had spent the last few hours curled up in a ball on a damp, hard floor. She cursed herself when she heard her neck crack as she stretched out.

"Why do I always manage to get in trouble?" she asked aloud but no one answered.

She had a sneaking suspicion that this is where she would end up if she finally revealed her capabilities to the pirate crew, but she had hoped they would be more open-minded. Obviously she had misjudged them.

_Like I always do,_ she thought.

She didn't know why she felt herself compelled to save her captor's life nor why she had asked to fight in his name. Never before had she experienced such loyalty towards a group of strangers. But on the other hand, neither had she experienced such hospitality from men. Usually they all wanted two things from her. The first being what every man wants from a woman and the second was a bit more unique to Ibini's situation.

She unfurled her body slowly and set her back up against the cold metal bars to try and relax. But that idea was shot to hell when she heard a set of boots descend the stairs.

She crawled into the far corner, afraid it would be Captain Sparrow coming to collect her for her sentencing. But instead she was met with the eyes of a handsome man she had not seen before.

He approached the cell door and bowed a little. Looking back up, he spoke, "Hello Miss, my name is Captain Will Turner."

She slowly stood, but stayed far away from this stranger, and attempted a weak curtsey.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Turner. My name is Ibini," she replied in a soft, yet strong voice.

Will went to speak again, but wasn't entirely sure of what to say. He needed to get to know Ibini in order to determine who and what she was exactly as well as her intentions in saving Jack.

"May I come in?" he asked her finally.

She laughed somewhat sarcastically and replied, "If you can find the key, sir, you can spend the entire day in here."

He smiled but did not answer. Instead he began to walk forward and to Ibini's shock, his body passed through the bars as if by sorcery.

"You are him," she said pointing at Will, "You are the one who brings those that die at sea to the land of the dead."

"Yes, yes I am Ibini," he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Now I must ask you a question," he began. He found it strange that she was acting so calm despite her situation. He also was shocked at her composure after finding out who he was.

"Yes, captain?"

"Ibini, who uh, and what are you?"

She blushed and it was the first chance he was able to really take a look at her. She was beautiful, that was for sure, and very exotic. Her blue eyes sparkled even in the little light that shone down on them. Her tanned skin stood in deep contrast from the soiled white shirt he had assumed Jack had provided her with. In fact, she was almost as dark as the brown breeches that hung on her small frame. He also noticed the dried red stains on the shirt and knew she must have been injured in battle, yet here she stood just like Jack, alive and well.

"You would not believe me, Captain Turner," she said.

He smiled widely and Ibini noticed a resemblance to Captain Sparrow. He must have spent a lot of time with Jack in a past life she figured.

His smile widened and he replied in a challenging tone, "Try me."

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Sirenne Claire, laurentaylor14 and Kit-cat99 for their reviews. I apologize for taking so long in updating. I am in the process of finishing up my semester at school so the professors have really piled on the work. **

**However, I should not blame it all on school. I thought I had this chapter completed but when I was about to publish it I decided it was not yet finished. The end product made this installment double in length so I hope this will make up for my lack in updating.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	13. La Vida Eterna

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Also, a few weeks too late but I keep meaning to include a congratulations to Mr. Depp for winning his second "Sexiest Man Alive" title from People Magazine. I think everyone will agree with me that it was well earned. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**La Vida Eterna **_

Will climbed back up onto the deck of _The Black Pearl_. His mind was reeling from what he had just been told.

_You must not tell Jack, _Ibini's voice echoed in his head.

_Please Captain Turner, _she had begged him,_ it's for his own safety, as well as mine._

But how could he not tell Jack? How could he keep such a monumental secret from one of his best friends? Of course their friendship was tenuous and built mainly on the pirate code, hardly a good way to maintain a relationship. But in the end, he had always known Jack to do the right thing, to be a good man, even if his means to the end weren't the most honest.

Then there was the issue of if he actually believed Ibini's tale. He knew there was something different about her the moment he met her. She didn't possess an aura of living, but neither was she dead. She was a different being altogether from what he had so far encountered. But her story seemed so far-fetched. Was what she was telling him really true or was she lying to him to save her own neck? Or maybe she was an unfortunate who believed she was some fantastic being when all she was was a girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She had saved Jack's life. In a way, Will felt he owed her for her bravery in rescuing his friend. He became resolute that he would not tell Jack what she had told him down in the brig, but he knew that he had to tell him something so that Jack would free her from her prison. She had done nothing wrong and did not deserve punishment for merely being misunderstood. And as far as Will could tell, she meant Jack and the crew no ill will.

He entered Jack's cabin and made sure to close the door behind him. He could tell Jack had been awaiting his return despite his weak attempt to appear busy examining his charts.

"Back so soon?" Jack said a little too nonchalantly.

Will reclaimed his seat across the table but didn't speak.

"So, what did you find out? Are you thoroughly prepared to pass judgment on the girl?" Jack said.

Will was still trying to figure out what he was going to say. He couldn't break his promise to Ibini.

"She means you no harm Jack," Will said slowly, "she just was trying to save your life."

Jack waited for Will to continue. When he didn't, Jack became irate, "you spend a bloody hour with the girl and all you find out is that she was just trying to save my life?!"

Will attempted to speak but Jack interrupted.

"Unbelievable! Will I never understand the mystery of this girl? She comes aboard my ship, takes over my bunk, does her weird magic on my deck and I don't bother her about it . . ."

He was rambling like a madman at this point. He had gotten up from his chair and was pacing the cabin, his arms flailing about.

" . . . I saw her. One man rammed a sword right through her middle and she didn't even bat an eyelash. And that's how I got distracted and I ended up gutted like a damn pig. And then, then . . ."

He stopped and was pointing straight at Will; his face was red with confusion and anger.

" . . .and then she saved your life, Jack," Will finished.

"Y-y-yesss!" Jack yelled.

Will's nervousness was gone at this point and in its place was sarcasm.

"Well, how dare she!" Will said with a smug smile gracing his face.

"You laugh Captain Turner, but I'm the one who's got a big problem on my hands."

Jack walked back to his chair and plopped down, exhausted from his outbreak.

When Will knew his friend had calmed down some, he asked, "Jack, why did you bring Ibini aboard?"

"I'm sure she told you where she was from," Jack said.

"Florida, near St. Augustine," Will replied innocently, knowing all too well where this was going.

"Yes well, she happens to come from an area rich in well, riches of an exceedingly important nature. At least, that's what legend tells us."

"Go on," Will said.

"An explorer from Spain, Ponce de Leon, had heard of a mystical land called Bimini during his time in Puerto Rico. The locals said it was in Bimini that one could find _La Vida Eterna . . ."_

" . . . .The eternal life," Will translated.

Jack nodded to his friend and continued,_ "_Good ol' Juan set sail in search of this treasure and ended up in Florida in 1513. By then, the myth had evolved into a fountain that possessed rare properties, the Fountain of Youth."

Jack paused for dramatic effect, "Legend has it, he never found it."

"And you're on a quest to complete Ponce de Leon's work and find this fountain?" Will asked.

His reply came in the form of a sly, toothy smile.

"And you were trying to enlist Ibini, a native of the area, to help in your search?"

"I hadn't quite gotten to that part yet. Considering the girl wouldn't speak to me up until right before the battle, I hadn't gotten the chance," Jack replied.

"Well Jack, I think you might be getting more than you bargained for," Will said.

"What do you mean, mate?"

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Will asked.

"Well, I'm not saying I'll follow your advice, but ya, sure."

"What you should do first is release Ibini from the brig and give her back your bunk," Will started.

Jack considered this and remembered back to Will's thought that it might be Ibini who had cursed the pirates. He really didn't feel like going through another round with unhappy immortal scalawags.

"Done," he replied.

"Then, you need to grovel Jack," Will said.

Jack's eyebrow furrowed, "do you really think that's going to happen?"

"It has to happen Jack, unless you want more problems on your hands," Will replied.

"You know something you're not telling me," Jack was suspicious.

"If you want to find that fountain of youth Jack, you will treat Ibini with the amount of respect she deserves. You're going to pamper her, treat her like a queen, grovel at her feet if that's what she wants."

Jack had begun to laugh at this, "It's not going happen."

"As I said, it better happen."

"What are you trying to say, Master William?"

"You are a lot closer to immortality than you could ever imagine, Jack. And if you're smart, you will tread lightly my friend."

He said goodbye and left to return to his ship.

* * *

When Jack was sure Will was back on _The Flying Dutchman_, he scrambled to the deck.

"Mr. Gibbs! Mr. Gibbs!" he searched for his first mate frantically.

"Aye cap'n?" Gibbs said from the helm.

"Would you please release our guest from the brig and bring her to my cabin?"

"Cap'n?" Gibbs questioned.

"Just do it man!" Jack barked.

* * *

A soft rapping came at the door.

"Enter!" Jack said and looked up just in time to see Ibini standing alone in the doorway. Gibbs had let her make her own way; obviously he too was intimidated by the small woman.

"Ibini! Please, come in, come in," he stood and motioned for her.

"My lady," he bowed low, "please, let me apologize for the misunderstanding earlier."

She said nothing in reply, she just stared at him.

"Please, let me make amends. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

She remained silent for another minute. She could feel he was eager to hear her speak but wasn't entirely sure if she had the courage to say what she had rehearsed down in the brig. She took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

"When we make port to recover from the damages sustained in battle, Captain, you may leave me ashore."

Jack was stunned at her request. He knew that it would be impossible. Firstly, he needed her help in locating the fountain of youth. Secondly, he had already plotted course to the closest port where they could tend to the ship's injuries and it was not a place for a young woman to be left alone.

"Ibini, please reconsider your demand. Stay on _the Pearl _and we will make sure you get home safe and sound. You have my honor."

Ibini shook her head, "No Captain, I am too much of a risk to you and your crew. You saw what happened earlier this morning. As I said, I refuse to sit idly by and watch men fight in my stead. If you would truly like to make amends I would appreciate a few coins so I can make my own way once we arrive."

"I will give you the coins, luv, but I will not be leaving you ashore. It is too dangerous where we are going and I would not be fulfilling my duty as a gentleman by leaving you in a place where I know you would not be safe. Please, let me be your host upon this vessel . . ."

He was speaking so formally and he wasn't sure what drove him to do so. Maybe it was because she was acting so proper, not at all what he expected from a woman he had stumbled upon at a whore's auction.

" . . . I promise to keep you safe. No one will lay a finger on that little head of yours ever again. You will have my bunk and any other necessities you require."

Ibini had a feeling she would not win this fight, and truth be told she did not want to. She wanted to see her family again and she knew that the fastest way to them was to remain on _the Pearl._

She tentatively agreed, "I will stay Captain Sparrow, but I must insist on a few ground rules."

"Anything."

"I will require proper clothing," she said.

"I will find you some immediately. You will have your pick of me plunder. Silks, Satins, Lace - "

"I require nothing that fancy, sir. Just a clean shirt and a decent pair of breeches will do," she interrupted.

"As you wish," he said reluctantly. Jack was not an advocate for women in men's clothing unless it was a wench sporting nothing but his shirt the morning after an evening full of hot, sweaty love-making.

"I will be allowed to carry out my regular routine."

"No one will interfere, I promise," he said.

"I will be assigned duties and tasks so I can do my part, like any other man of this crew."

"All right."

"And a final request."

"As I said luv, anything." Jack said.

"As soon as we reach St. Augustine, you will release me. I will be allowed to go to my village and I shall have your word that neither you nor any member of your crew will follow me."

"I think I liked it better when you weren't talking to me."

"Then you must leave me at our next destination," she said and began to leave.

Like a flash he was standing between her and her way out.

"Agreed," he said quickly and stuck out a hand. She eyed him carefully, but shook it.

"Oh and captain?" she said as she turned back towards the table.

"Yes luv?"

"I will be requiring a bath, if you please."

He grit his teeth but managed an, "Of course."

He turned to leave and fetch his cabin boy to prepare it for her.

_I liked her better when she was a mute._

* * *

Will knew this was his chance. He now knew how he would gain immortality for Elizabeth, the love of his life, and he was going to take advantage of this opportunity. He had to.

It had pained him to leave his wife behind, alone on that desolate island after they had consummated their wedding vows. It had seemed like years when really, it had been a few short months since he had seen her waving goodbye to him in the distance; and what made matters worse was he had not seen her since. He knew she was alive. He could feel her presence within him even now. And he had already decided that the moment she died, he would set out on a quest to locate his heart and drive a knife through it himself. He would not live without his Elizabeth.

Of course, this had presented a problem. Elizabeth was mortal and he knew that someday her time would come just like he had thought it was Jack's today. And as an immortal being, Will was destined to live forever, transporting all those who died at sea to their next destination. This fact haunted him every day of his life and he knew he would have to find some sort of solution.

His thought process was interrupted by a member of his crew, "orders captain?"

Will looked out onto the horizon; he could still see _the Pearl_ as it sailed off into the distance.

"We shall tail _the Black Pearl_," he replied.

"Aye sir."

"But," Will continued, "let us keep her in the distance. I just want to keep an eye out."

"Aye," the man said, a little leery of the crazed look upon his leader's face. He walked away to give the orders, leaving Will to his thoughts.

Yes, Will had known he would have to find a solution. He just never knew that solution would come in the form of a young woman.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Sirenne Claire, laurentaylor14, Kit-cat99 and Anime-and-Toons for their reviews. **

**Anime-and-Toons had a few questions in her review and I'd like to address them now:**

_**What tribe is she [from]?**_

**Ibini is a member of the Timicuan tribe who lived near St. Augustine in Florida. Legend (and subsequently history) has it, it was the Timicuans that Juan Ponce de Leon encountered during his search for the fountain of youth in 1513. This is why I included some words and their translations from the Timicuan language earlier in the story and I plan to include as much of it as possible. However, there is not much Timicuan vocabulary available online so it will be limited.**

_**Native Americans" don't have blue eyes, please explain.**_

**I am aware that Native Americans do not have blue eyes. I am actually part Native American (a New Hampshire tribe) but since I am mostly white, (7/8****ths****to be exact) I have blue eyes. However, that isn't why Ibini has blue eyes. She is 100% Timicuan and she is most definitely not based on me. I would have gone gaga over being in the presence of Jack Sparrow ;-). As for the reason for my choice, I cannot reveal that at this point in time. I can assure you that question will be answered in the chapters to come. Everything I write is for a reason and I am trying to be as historically and culturally correct as possible. **

**I appreciate your questions and if anyone has any others please let me know and I promise to answer them as best I can! Once again, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	14. Death, Devious Dealings &Desirous Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Death, Devious Dealings and Desirous Dreams**

The cabin boy had entered his captain's quarters bearing a large tub, almost as large as Ibini. After he had set it in the middle of the room, he proceeded to bring forth buckets of steaming water. One after the other he dumped their contents into the basin, clouds of vapor billowing above both their heads. Ibini's eyes widened in delight. It had been years since she had enjoyed the luxury of a hot bath. He returned again bearing an old towel that had seen better days, but she was thankful it was at least clean. A bar of French milled soap was left on a stool next to the tub as well.

"Master found this in the 'old, thought you might like it," he said gesturing towards the small chunk.

"Thank you," she replied as she turned and began to undress.

The boy's tanned cheeks reddened in embarrassment, but he did not leave. When she realized he was still in the room, she covered herself and turned back to meet his eyes.

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 12 in a month's time, Miss."

"What's your name?"

"Michael, Miss. But everybody calls me Mops," he said proudly.

"Well Mr. Mops, you will meet a wonderful woman and you will partake in life's greatest joys with her. You will be in her strictest of confidence and she may even allow you to appreciate the beauty of her feminine figure some day."

His cheeks once again darkened, but he was now leaning towards Ibini in anxiousness.

"But today is not that day, Mr. Mops, and I am not that woman. So I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me to my bath."

He straightened up and managed a curt bow before he scrambled out of the room, forgetting to close the door behind him.

Ibini chuckled to herself as she walked over to shut it. Just before she grabbed the handle, she looked up to see Captain Sparrow staring straight at her from the helm. She hugged the bloody shirt that she had already taken off, hoping it covered her chest. Her cheeks turned as red as Mops' had moments earlier. Quickly she released his gaze and slammed the door.

As she undid her breeches, she wondered why she was feeling so modest. As a child, she spent her days running up and down the beach naked as the day she was brought into this world. Of course as she aged it was considered unseemly, even in her somewhat liberal culture, for a young woman to walk around undressed. But even then, she opted to wear just a simple, short skirt of animal skin and a band that covered her bust line. She loved feeling the elements tear at her skin; she loved to be free. And though she had found the shirt and breeches relatively comfortable, the mounds of fabric suffocated her. She knew, however, that this was what would help her to fit in with the crew and decided to compromise.

She stepped into the tub and hissed loudly as she lowered herself into the scalding hot water. She reached for the bar of soap and smelled it as it passed under her nose detecting a faint scent of lavender. She dropped her arm into the water and began to rub the bar back and forth in her hands. The bubbles rose to the surface as she lathered her skin up and down. She was in heaven and all thoughts of modesty abandoned her. She set the soap bar down on the stool and laid her head back on the edge of the tub.

Closing her eyes, she started to hum an old lullaby her mother had sung to her every night when she was a little girl. She missed her mother. She missed her father. She missed her village and everyone working together for a common cause – not unlike _the Black Pearl_ she noted. But she knew that she was almost home. She could feel it in her soul. Her heart strings tugged in a specific direction, like a compass, pointing the way back to where she belonged. When she hummed the last note, Ibini felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She looked down just in time to see it splash amongst the suds.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed, she took a deep breath and dunked her head under the water.

* * *

Jack stood at the helm of his true love, _the Black Pearl_. He was deep in thought, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed.

He had promised to let Ibini go as soon as they reached St. Augustine but he couldn't allow that to happen. He knew he was too close to what he most desired and heaven help anyone who should get in his way. But he feared Ibini's unknown powers. He had no idea what she was capable of and worried that if he threatened her it might be the end of him and his _Pearl_. He needed to be sly about things, get her to trust him, allow him into her confidence. Then he would learn just what was so special about this woman.

A devious smile grew on his face, _she wants to leave now, but wait 'til she sees how charming I can be. Then she'll be begging to stay, and maybe even lead me to what I want. _

His thought process was interrupted by Mr. Gibbs who found his captain's expression a bit on the crazed side, "What's on your mind, sir?"

Jack turned to his first mate and replied, "I think I must go see to our guest."

He handed the wheel to Gibbs, turned on his heels and sashayed his way to his cabin.

* * *

Ibini had all but fallen asleep when she heard the door jiggle and fly open. She scrambled to find the towel and was able to cover what the water could not just in time to see Jack standing in the opening. She could tell he was a bit surprised that he had caught her in the tub still and she saw his cheeks grow warm. It was then that Ibini noticed the goose pimples that dotted her skin. She had been so caught up in her own little world that she hadn't noticed the bath water had grown cold.

"I do believe you are blushing, Captain Sparrow," she smiled at him.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself at this point. He looked around for an easy exit but thought if he left he would look cowardly; or maybe if he left he would look like a gentleman. He wasn't entirely sure what would be the appropriate move in this case so he decided to do what he thought was the best move: he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Ibini had thought that her comment would give him the hint to leave, but since he didn't, she continued, "As you can see sir, I am currently indisposed. I would appreciate it if you would allow me my privacy for a moment so I may dry off and dress?"

She paused to look around and realized all she had to put on were the dirty clothes from the battle.

"Or maybe you could make yourself useful and fetch me some clean clothes since your cabin boy was supposed to do so and I do believe I have scared him off."

On any other given day with any other woman, Jack would have seized this opportunity and taken the so-called "indisposed" maiden as his own. He would have ravished her and brought her pleasures she could have never imagined possible. However, this was not any other day and this was not any other woman. This was the day they planned to make port in Nassau to recover from battle and this was Ibini whom he hoped would lead him to eternal life. He didn't want her running away once they had docked and, more importantly, he didn't want to bring some unknown wrath upon him by making advances towards her.

He stood there silently and then bowed low, "of course, m'lady."

He straightened and looked into her icy blue eyes; she could feel her heart beat just a bit faster under his gaze.

As he walked to the other side of the tub to grab her dirty laundry, he continued, "Please, take your time. I will return in a moment with some suitable attire."

Without another word, he left the cabin.

Ibini took a long, deep breath and released it. She didn't quite understand the feelings that were stirring inside of her. She was confused, excited and just a bit intrigued by this Sparrow character. But she didn't have long to think on it because just then Jack reentered the cabin with a clean shirt and breeches along with another pair of boots.

Although Ibini hadn't requested the new shoes, she was thrilled to see them. They looked much smaller than the gigantic ones she had donned for battle just hours ago.

"Mops offered you these," he held out the clothing, "thought they might be more your size."

He walked over to the table and laid them out gently. Then he held up the boots and said, "He gave you these too."

"Oh no, I cannot accept them," Ibini knew that men on a ship had few worldly possessions and most weren't even lucky enough to own a single pair of footwear.

"No worries, he's got another set. The lil' scamp is the only man aboard that has an extra set of boots. Don't know how he does it."

Ibini laughed quietly, she had a feeling Mops was quite the resourceful lad.

"I do believe he's taken a liking to you," Jack said nonchalantly.

"Oh really Captain Sparrow? And why would you say that?" she asked half interested and half out of politeness.

"Well, look at you," his back was turned to her and he had a smile on his face.

"I don't think I understand," she replied curiously.

_This is going to be too easy, _he thought.

He wiped the smile off his face and turned to face her. Her eyes were eager and her cheeks had flushed once again. He had her flustered and he knew it.

"Who wouldn't fancy you?" He said simply and he walked to the cabin door. Just before he opened it he paused and looked back at her.

"We will be arriving in Nassau Port in about an hour's time. If you care to come ashore, you should probably think about getting out of that tub in the not too distant future."

He winked and then left the room leaving a rather bemused Ibini to her thoughts.

* * *

Nassau Port was bustling that beautiful summer's day. The sun hung low in the sky indicating it was well past noon, getting towards the evening, and the crew of _the_ _Black Pearl_ had done most of its bargaining for supplies, tools and materials to repair the ship and replenish its stock.

Ibini had been required to stay at Jack's side so he could watch over her and though she didn't entirely appreciate being treated like a prisoner, she didn't mind being in his care in what she had already learned to be a very dangerous port.

Jack had been right. This island that boasted several bawdy houses and hosted a slew of seedy characters was not a place Ibini wanted to be left to her own devices. She also found herself grateful for the clothes Mop's had lent her. With a hat secured tightly on her head and her hair in a ponytail, she no longer looked like an exotic woman, but rather the captain's cabin boy. Still, she walked proudly with her head held high.

Once all the bartering and business had been completed, Jack told Marty to take Ibini back to the ship along with the rest of the supplies. Marty was a bit sour that he was not allowed to stay behind and visit his favorite whorehouse on the island, but as always he followed his captain's command. He also wasn't thrilled to be trading a night between the legs of a well-endowed lady of the evening for this savage. But again, orders were orders and Marty lived his life by them. But he would be damned if he was going to spend any time with the girl.

The minute they set foot on the deck, he mumbled a stiff "g'night" to Ibini and went to his own cabin. Ibini felt a little hurt that she was still being treated as if she was the devil and in her distress, she decided to retire to Jack's cabin.

She looked around the room for something to do, anything. Ibini was not someone who liked to sit around and watch time tick by her. While most of the women of her tribe had worked to feed and clothe the men, Ibini had become an accomplished swimmer, hiker, hunter and archer. She was a better fighter than any of the boys who dared challenge her and she was one of the best trackers the tribe had. Many a village feast was thanks to her skills. Her talents did not endear her to her tribesmen as most felt a woman's only duties were to take care of a husband and bear children. However because of the unique gift she brought to them as well as her high station in the village, they always treated her as royalty.

Finally giving up in her search for a task to keep her busy, she decided to grab one of the brown bottles Jack had stashed away. She had seen many a man enjoy its contents, especially during the short week and a half she had spent aboard _the Pearl_. She decided it was time to find out what was so desirable about the liquid. She uncorked it and took a quick sniff.

_Pungent __and somewhat spicy_, she concluded.

Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. This was not hers to drink. It was the captain's and she shouldn't take anything that wasn't hers. That would lower her to the level of her hosts who had pillaged and plundered who knew how many innocent towns. But the glittering bottle was too intriguing and she finally surrendered to her curiosity.

She took a small sip. It was delicious, strong but not overly so and oh, how it rolled down her throat and into her stomach. It warmed her very soul. She decided another swig wouldn't hurt, but as she lifted it to her lips she heard a loud noise, like a gunshot ring out. She dropped the bottle to the floor where it smashed into a million tiny pieces.

She ran to the door to find out what had happened and was surprised that no one else seemed to mind the noise. A few more shots rang out into the still, stifling air, but still no one but her bothered to find out what all the racket was about.

She shut the cabin door and went back over to the pile of broken glass. Piece by piece she gathered up the shards and placed them neatly on the table. After she had scrounged the floor for any lost bits and found none, she grabbed a small pail from the edge of the room and swept them off the table. Like rain drops crashing onto a metal roof, they hit the bottom of the bucket. The rum had already seeped into the wooden planks of the floor so she decided it wasn't worth the effort to try and mop it up.

Somewhat upset about the accident and the gunshots she had heard, she decided to turn in for the night. She rid herself of the rough breeches, climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Jack sat in the far corner of The Merry Widow Tavern with a mug of rum in his hand and his back to the wall. First thing his father, a pirate captain and keeper of the Pirate Code, had taught him was to always have your eyes on the door and find at least two possible exits in case unwanted visitors cared to stop by. Jack did not have to think on that advice anymore; it came naturally to him although he didn't expect any unfriendly company tonight.

He was in mourning. After he had sent Ibini back to the ship he had gone looking for his old friend, Charles Vane, who had operated out of Nassau Port for years. But when he reached his old shack on the outskirts of town, he was informed by his widow that ol' Charlie had been hanged for piracy in Jamaica not long ago. Gibbs had been there to offer Jack his condolences, but the man's death meant nothing to him so after he had joined Jack in a toast to Charlie's legacy, he left with a rather large woman who offered him her services for the night.

For Jack, it wasn't just the death of a friend that had got his goat, it was knowing that the days of piracy were in danger. Just a few months ago he had declared victory against the East India Trading Company, the largest threat to his kind. With that event he thought he had preserved the seas for piracy for years to come. But with Charlie's capture and subsequent execution by the royal army, Jack was starting to think the battle was far from over. He was also starting to think he was on the losing side.

He looked up from his empty glass into a sea of chaos. Drunkards with half-naked women sitting on their laps laughed heartily. Most of the women had already offered their "wares" to him, but he found them too old or too young, to skinny or too plump. Usually he was not so picky, but tonight he was looking for something special to pre-occupy his mind. And if he didn't find it, he was just going to spend his evening alone.

There was singing somewhere and people were swaying to the tune - or maybe that was the rum. Even with his senses somewhat dulled from today's shock, he could smell an overpowering blend of cheap liquor, even cheaper perfume, body odor, vomit and urine. Feeling a bit sick from the combination, he placed a few coins on the table and made his way out of the tavern for some fresh air. His usual gait was exaggerated after all the rum he had consumed but he kept steady on his feet as he traveled down the streets of Nassau. Except for the typical disturbances, the town was relatively quiet and dark. He stopped near a small fountain and sat on its edge. He leaned back, looked up at the stars and watched as they shimmered like diamonds in the sky.

There they had burned for thousands of years – maybe more – he wasn't sure. But he knew they had been there forever, watching over mankind, and he wanted to join them in their eternal journey. He was feeling tired now, it had come upon him all of sudden. He heard a loud noise echo into the night, like a gun shot, and he was wide awake again, looking around for the perpetrator. But there was no one around. A few more shots rang out but by then it was just background noise. He relaxed until he saw a figure coming out of the alleyway in front of him. As she stepped into the light he felt his groin tighten.

She was small and slender, with full pouty red lips. A dirty red lace and satin dress hung low in the front and clung to her hips as it made its way down to the dirt road where it was frayed and somewhat tattered. Her dark hair was pinned on top of her head in a mass of curls. Her skin was tanned but she had tried to lighten it with white face powder. Even under the makeup he could see that her cheeks were still flushed from her work earlier in the night but still she stood seductively; ready to take on her next customer.

"Good evenin' Sir. You all alone?" she asked in a thick cockney accent which jarred his thoughts. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on who he was thinking of.

"Indeed Madame," was all he replied.

Knowing he needed a bit of prodding, she swung her hips gently as she walked toward him, "No man should be all alone on a night like this, so hot and humid."

She was now pressing up against him, her hot breath tickling his neck.

"Especially a man as handsome as you," she purred, twirling one of his dreadlocks in her sooty hands.

With every word he felt his groin ache more and more. This is what he was looking for in the tavern.

"What did you have in mind, luv?" he asked as he cocked his brow.

"I've got all night darlin', you can have anything you like," she smiled coyly but he could see she was excited that she had nabbed another few shillings for the evening.

"Lead on, m'lady," he said. She giggled, took his hand and led him down a dark path to a house on the edge of town. The sign over the door read, "Madame Bingley's Ladies."

It was a modest house and dark. Nighttime was usually a brothel's busiest time but when Jack entered the home and was led up the stairs, he counted no more than 4 men being entertained. The girl brought him to a room at the far end of a narrow hallway. It was small but cozy and had a relatively comfortable bed and some rum and brandy sitting on the night stand. Jack sat down and helped himself to the rum as he watched the woman strip for him. She undid the ties in the back of her dress and let it fall to the floor. As she stepped out of the ring of fabric she kicked off her shoes. She had no underthings to remove, a sure sign of poverty, but she did undo some hole-riddled stockings from a garter belt. Once she had removed everything, she stood in front of him, naked save for the smile on her face.

He didn't react at first, he just sat there and it made her uncomfortable.

"Don't you like what you see, sir?" she asked self-consciously.

"Yes, but would you do me a favor?"

She hesitated. What Jack didn't know was that she was somewhat new to the business but had already heard horror stories about kinky fantasies that some of the men had acted out with the other women of the house. Sometimes they had been harmless, a little role playing, some of the newest French fetish: bondage. But a few of the men had liked to play with knives or even guns. The wealthy brothels, those that catered to the well-to-do men, could afford to refuse such activity. But Madame Bingley's was not one of those brothels so she really had no choice but to fulfill the man's request.

"Anything sir," she replied quietly.

"Please, take off the makeup?"

She sighed in relief, it was an awkward request but one she could handle.

"Of course," she said as she walked over to another small table in the corner of the room that held a basin, pitcher and towel where she proceeded to wash the powder from her skin. When she had finished she turned back to him, her face red from scrubbing.

"Is this better?" she questioned.

He cocked his head to the side, thinking of what else she needed.

"Take the pins out of your hair, luv?"

She reached up and did as he asked, her dark curls cascading around her bare shoulders.

"Better?" she asked him again.

"Much, luv. Now, get over her and help me with these breeches," he said with a sly smile.

* * *

That night, Ibini had the most vivid and erotic dream. She could feel rough hands paw at her body and warm breath tickle her neck. She tossed and turned as pleasure rolled over her like waves on a restless sea. Though she could sense him hovering above her, her partner kept his face hidden as he thrust into her gently. Slowly he pulsed in and out, making her cry for more. The pace quickened as her muscles tightened around his member and he flipped them around so that she sat straddling him. She rode him wildly, back and forth while he massaged her breasts but still, his face was fuzzy, unrecognizable. Finally she reached her peak and as she felt it surge over her the face underneath became clear.

"Jack!" she cried half in surprise, half in ecstasy. His dark chocolate eyes staring back at her.

She sat up, her brow damp with a cold sweat, to an empty room and even emptier bed.

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 13 (or 14, I can't remember) days! The only excuse I can offer is the holidays and that I've been suffering from sugar-induced comas (yes, plural). I hope you all will forgive me and continue to read and review my work. The reviews are definitely what keep me going.**

**Special t****hanks to Kit-cat99, laurentaylor14, The-Fabulous-Person, Sirenne Claire and EmoMexican!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	15. Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Tinkerbellxo

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Bound**

The woman rode Jack wildly back and forth while he massaged her breasts. Finally he reached his peak and as he felt it surge over him it became clear who this prostitute reminded him of. How could he have missed it? They were identical to each other. They could have been mistaken for twins and he hadn't seen it. And with his requests for her to remove the powder from her face and the pins from her hair, it only made it more apparent.

"Ibini!" he cried out right before he collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

After several unsuccessful attempts to get back to sleep, Ibini decided to complete her nightly ritual. She crawled out of bed and put her breeches back on before exiting the cabin. Save for Cotton who had taken the watch, the deck was vacant. Ibini walked barefoot to the helm, the small dagger and a bit of kohl clutched in her hand. As she took her place, she set down the dagger and rolled up her left sleeve, exposing the tender skin of her wrist. She began to chant the incantation and as she entered her trance, she traced a symbol on the deck with the kohl. She lifted her arms high above her head and brought them to a point. She breathed deeply, bringing the point down to her chest.

She continued her song for a few moments and then picked up the dagger and brought it to her wrist. Just as she was about to make her sacrifice, Jack staggered onto the deck, drunk as a skunk but still unnerved from his evening romp. He looked up to the helm and saw Ibini standing there, her dark curls bathed in the moonlight.

"Oi!" he called up to her, but was surprised when she did not answer. He began to make his way up to her when he felt a pain in his wrist. He looked down to see there was nothing wrong but the discomfort remained. He shook it off and continued up the stairs when he saw her blood, dripping down onto the deck.

He stopped abruptly, noticing she had cut her left wrist, the same wrist of his that was throbbing.

"What have you done to me?" he asked in barely a whisper. She still did not answer him, her blood red eyes shining brightly. She completed the shape and brought her arms out in front of her. He watched her wrist as it healed completely, like it had done the first night he had witnessed her strange ceremony. Mysteriously, the pain in his wrist disappeared.

With everything completed, she gasped and her eyes changed back to their icy blue hue. She looked over at him, surprised that he was there.

"What have you done to me?" he repeated accusingly.

She studied him, confused with his tone. She saw he was holding his arm and it was then that she realized what had happened.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on the deck.

* * *

_Ibini was standing on the shore of the beach near her village. It was dark and the stars reflected off the placid mirror sea like diamonds. Suddenly, the water's surface was disturbed; ripples created a ring shape and in the middle appeared Ibini's grandmother. _

_She ran out to greet the older woman, bowing to her with respect. Ibini went to grab her hand but it slipped right through making her realize that once again, she was dreaming. _

"_Grandmother, you must know what has happened," she began._

"_I do, little _yaha*_," her grandmother replied with a knowing smile._

"_We have been joined together. He feels my pain and I can see his actions in my dreams."_

"_You shared your gift with him, are you surprised?"_

"_This has never happened before Grandmother. I have willingly given my blood to very few over these many years and I have never become connected to one of them. I've heard this could happen but, why him Grandmother? And will this bond grow stronger?"_

"_Oh my little _yaha*,_ I cannot tell you why. That is something you must find out for yourself. As for if this connection will intensify, I have no doubt. You will have to learn to steel your mind so that he will not find out your true purpose on earth. Unless, that is, you trust him?"_

"_I barely know him! How can I trust him with such a secret Grandmother?"_

"_I see great promise in him. He is true, even though he may not always show it. But you must decide on your own what to do."_

"Ibini!" a deep voice invaded her mind.

_She watched as her grandmother began to disappear, leaving her alone._

"Ibini!" it said again.

_Suddenly the water beneath her feet vanished along with the beach and the beautiful night sky. All that was left was darkness._

"Ibini!" this time she felt a rough hand shake her shoulder. She reluctantly opened her eyes and they met Captain Sparrow's.

"Ibini, are you all right?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

She looked around and realized she was back in the main cabin, lying in bed.

"Ibini?" he asked once again.

"Yes," she replied, "yes I'm fine. Thank you."

She went to sit up but her head felt heavy and she had to lie back down.

"Take it slow," he said to her, brushing the hair away from her face.

She nodded, unsure of what to say. He got up and began to pace the room back and forth; obviously something was haunting him.

He took out his compass and shook it as he walked. He paused and opened it. When the arrow stopped spinning, he looked at where it pointed: to his bed where Ibini laid. He turned around and walked to the other end of the cabin. He repeated his act with the compass but still, it pointed towards the bed. Several times he did this until Ibini finally spoke up.

"Captain Sparrow why don't you just say what you have to say to me before you wear a hole in the floor?"

He stopped and looked at her, his face unreadable. He took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never.

"Ibini, who are you? Or more importantly . . ." he paused and she felt a lump rise in her throat, "what are you?"

* * *

**Translations:**

_Yaha_ – one

**A/N: So I think I lost some readers and reviewers on that last chapter. Is it because I was lax in updating or are people beginning to lose interest? Please let me know! I've decided to try and finish this story which really is just getting started but it's hard to keep interested in my own story if my readers are no longer into it. That's also why I think this chapter was so short, but it had important elements that I plan to explore later.**

**Thanks to Kit-cat 99 and Sirenne Claire for staying with me on this. **

**Tinkerbellxo**


	16. Honesty and Some Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Honesty and Some Answers**

She sat up, her head no longer dizzy, but she stayed silent. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up hesitantly. Once she was sure she had her footing, she walked over to the far window.

Jack watched as she looked out upon the calm, clear ocean, the moonlight outlining her delicate features.

"What are you Ibini?" He repeated.

She turned towards him, a slight smile on her face and a sad look in her eyes. He could see years of pain and regret in those blue orbs.

"I'm afraid that's a very complicated question," she broke the silence between them.

"Well why don't you uncomplicate it for me?" he replied, placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't even know how to answer it," she said looking back out.

"How about you answer _honestly_?" he said, emphasizing the last word.

Her head snapped to look at him again. Her smile was gone and in her eyes laid anger and spite. Suddenly a laugh escaped her lips. It started off small but it grew deeper and more hysterical as she let it take over her body. She shook with hilarity while Jack stood there shocked at her reaction to his request. When she had finally calmed down she launched into a bitter diatribe.

"You," she pointed at him, "want me," she pointed back at herself, "to be honest?"

She waited for an answer but when none came she continued, "Oh that is rich. That is just so convenient for you. Who are you to talk about honesty?"

He could feel the anger rising in him but he knew he must control himself and kept his mouth shut.

She laughed again, this time for not as long but it was just as deep and just as ridiculing.

She began walking towards him as she spoke, "You, who raid, pillage and plunder your weasily black heart to its content? You, who rely on weak merchant ships for your income? You, who have yet to tell me your true intentions on your generous offer to take me home?"

He went to protest, his mouth wide open and a finger pointed at her but she waved her hand and he thought better of speaking.

"Oh yes, Captain Sparrow, I know what you seek. Why else would you purchase an unfortunate such as me at a bride auction? And for such a price, too."

She walked out of the bedroom and into the main section of the cabin, over to the table where several maps were laid out. He followed her slowly, staring at her back as she traced a path on one of the colored pieces of cloth.

"There were plenty of pretty girls there who were more than willing to prostrate themselves at the infamous Jack Sparrow's feet just for the chance for you to have your wicked way with them."

She turned to face him, "And yet, you pick me. An native of the New World who just happened to come from the same land that the legendary Fountain of Youth is said to reside."

His eyes widened at her mention of his intended treasure.

"And then you offer to take me home, knowing that I would lead you right to said Fountain. Genius, sir, genius." She clapped slowly as she finished.

Her mocking of him sent him over the edge and he lunged at her, grabbing her by the shirt.

"How dare you insult me like this? And on my own ship after I have been such a gracious host," he all but spit in her face but he saw no fear in her.

"You've taken over my bunk, you've intimidated my crew, you've slit your wrists and bled all over my deck to complete some heathen voodoo and –"

"I've saved your life," she spat back, "which I'm starting to regret."

He grabbed her shirt again, brought her around and rammed her against the wall.

"Who asked you to?" he said but she didn't answer, "And now I have to deal with your blood in my veins," he continued as he let go of her and started to walk away.

"Of course, you would rather die than have my blood save you. After all, I'm just a savage, am I not?"

He turned back around. She stood there defiantly, waiting for him to challenge her once again and he knew it, but he couldn't help but bite.

"I have been the only one to treat you kindly while you've been aboard this ship," he began but she interrupted.

"Oh yes, you put me in the brig after I saved your life and then the only reason you released me is because Captain Turner told you what I can and might do to you. Then, you treat me as if I was the plague. Oh yes, you've treated me splendidly."

He ignored her comments, "and then you go and repay me by infecting me with some kind of disease so that every time you decide to inflict pain upon yourself I have to deal with it too, you crazy wench."

"I do that to protect your life as well as your crew's. My completing that ritual, offering my blood up to the gods, is the only thing that has kept all sorts of evils away from this voyage."

"Ya? What happened with that tiny battle we had the other day? Why didn't it work then?"

"Obviously I didn't offer up enough of a sacrifice," she looked down, ashamed at her failure, "and they slipped through the cracks."

He paused for a moment, unsure of what to do with this vulnerability she was now showing.

"And what about this apparent connection we share?" he asked her, still angry but realizing it would do no good in this situation.

She rubbed her arm, her eyes still staring at the floor, "I don't know. That's never happened to me."

"You mean you've done this before?" he asked, eyes wide in wonder.

"Only those I deem worthy of my efforts," she replied.

He had expected her to say many things, something vicious or sarcastic maybe, but he never expected that answer.

"And you felt I was one of those people?" he asked softly.

She flushed red but recovered quickly, "how else was I going to get home?"

The look of tenderness on his face changed to bitter understanding, "Ah, so I see. You do something for me, I'll do something for you. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

She nodded her head.

"You judge me for my dishonest dealings and way of life but in truth, you are no different. You use this talent of yours to save people's lives for your own good."

"And why shouldn't I?" she asked, "After years of being poked and prodded and treated as a side show attraction? After being bled by those who think they can buy life with their glutinous fortunes or burned at the stake by those who are holier than thou . . ."

The once calm sea was beginning to churn and it was taking _the Pearl _with it. The great ship pulled at its ties against the dock. Jack stumbled a bit with the sudden motion but Ibini stood composed and still as she continued.

"Why shouldn't I be allowed to use my curse to get back home?"

Jack heard a clap of thunder above his head and lightening split the sky. He looked into Ibini's eyes and they were glowing like silver.

"Ibini stop! What are you doing?"

She looked around and realized what was happening. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she let it out the wind began to calm as well as the ocean surrounding them. The clouds shifted away and her eyes returned to their normal blue.

Jack gulped, "you control the weather too?"

"Just the sea really, it does the rest," she replied nonchalantly.

He was now more fearful than ever of her, but she seemed sedate so he decided to press the matter. He began to pace, rethinking all she had said to him. After a moment or two, he took a sentimental approach.

"How many years have you been away from your family?" he said as he sat down at the table.

"To many," she replied vaguely.

"How did you learn English?" he asked.

"I know many languages, not just English."

"Like what?" he was trying to make conversation to keep her calm and maybe find out more about her mysterious presence.

"There is my tribal tongue. Then I also know some Chinese, Portuguese, Italian, French and Spanish."

"Where did you learn all these?"

"Well during my years abroad. I picked up a little here and there. But I was tutored in Spanish by an explorer who came to my village, seeking what you seek now."

His eyes widened, "Ponce de Leon?"

"Si, uno y el mismo*," she said with a perfect Spanish accent.

"That's impossible," he replied, "his expedition to the New World was over 200 years ago."

"Has it been that long?" she asked sadly, "I haven't seen my family in over 200 years."

"You mean to tell me you were alive to see one of the first explorations of the New World?"

"He was not even near first. My grandmother witnessed one of the first expeditions to our land and that happened over a thousand years ago."

"A thousand years?"

She nodded.

"How old are you?"

"You don't understand, our aging process is different than yours."

"Enlighten me?"

"For the first 13 years of life, we age like any regular human. But after that, we age one year to every century. Once we've found our true calling, we stop aging."

"Does that mean you are immortal?" he asked, his mind reeling with the possibilities.

"Yes, unless we never find our purpose and then since we don't stop aging, eventually we die, just like you."

He cringed at the thought of growing old, "So, how old are you in your years?"

"Well let's see, if it's been 200 years since I've been home, then I'd be twenty-three . . .ish."

"Which would make you . . . ."

"1013 in your years give or take a few decades."

"I always did like older women," he smiled pathetically and gulped, "and are you the only one capable of doing that, thing?"

"What? Restore life with my blood?"

"And you know," his hands were fidgeting, "control the sea?"

She was about to answer when Gibbs burst into the room.

"Captain, we've got visitors," he said looking between the two of them. He could tell he had interrupted something by the look on their faces.

Jack rolled his eyes away from Ibini and to his first mate, "what kind of visitors?"

"I think they be Royal Navy. They've demanded they be allowed to come aboard."

"If they are demanding, then why are you asking me?" he replied sarcastically.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

Jack sighed, "Tell them I will be out in a moment."

Gibbs nodded and left.

Jack donned his hat and jacket and as he exited the cabin he took a last look at Ibini.

"I will be back, stay here."

She started walking towards him, "but I can help!"

"I think we've all had enough of your help," he said bitterly and he shut the door, leaving her alone to wait.

* * *

**Translation (thanks to EmoMexican!):**

***uno y el mismo – one and the same**

**A/N: A very special thank you goes out to Kit-cat99 and Sirenne Claire for their constant support. I now know that I am definitely going to finish this story no matter how many hits or reviews I receive. I realize that it isn't a popularity contest, but rather a great opportunity to express my ideas.**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	17. The Wind and the Widow

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Wind and the Widow**

"Why would I give a damn if Charles Vane is still alive?" Jack said to the four uniformed men standing on the deck of his beloved ship.

One of the men, tall and lanky, cleared his throat, obviously a bit intimidated by the pirate captain and the ring of characters surrounding them, "Well, Mr. Sparrow –

"- Captain," he interjected.

"My apologies, Captain Sparrow," the man made a shallow bow and Jack knew that when the East India Trading Company was being polite to him, they must be desperate. What they were desperate for he did not know, but had a feeling he was about to find out.

"We believe he made a deal with his executioner and in turn, the man helped Vane fake his own death."

"I will repeat my question: why are you wasting my time with this bit of news?" Jack didn't even bother to ask their names. It didn't make a scrap of difference to him. One soldier was no different from another and since they had already been disarmed when they had stepped aboard _the Pearl_, they were of no threat to him.

The man stepped back and another who looked to be the commander of the quartet from all the extra medals and stripes pinned to his jacket, stepped forward. He was much shorter and on the pudgy side. To Jack, he resembled a decorated pink pig.

"We know him to be a friend of yours Mist-

"Uh uh uh," Jack wagged a finger at him.

"Of course, _Captain _Sparrow," he corrected himself.

"I don't have any friends, just business associates and acquaintances."

"Yes, well, we understand he was an acquaintance and sometime business associate of yours," the man said with a sly smirk, mocking Jack's own words.

Jack leaned against the mast, crossed an arm in front of his middle and rested his other elbow on it. He lazily inspected his fingernails as he spoke, "We may have had some dealings in the past, but I don't know why his escape from the noose has anything to do with me."

The pig man became bolder, "We know you visited his widow the other day."

Jack looked at the man; he wasn't entirely surprised that they had trailed him. Nassau Port was basically a safe haven for his sort, but it was still under British command.

"So?" he looked back down at his hand and brought it up to bite off a hangnail.

"We were wondering what news you might have brought her. Vane's whereabouts perhaps?"

"Look gentlemen," he started towards them, "I had no idea until you lovely folks showed up on my ship that there was even a chance that Vane was alive. I had merely decided to pay him a visit yesterday and his widow - or I guess if he's alive - his wife informed me he had ended up at the wrong end of the rope."

"And when was the last time you saw Vane?" the pig man asked.

Jack stood there for a moment, thinking back to the adventure they had shared in Singapore. It had been their final journey together, before the mutinous Barbossa had marooned Jack the first time.

"It's been near 13 years since I seen him," he mused.

The four men whispered amongst themselves for a moment before returning their attentions towards Jack.

"We have heard he is heading towards Port Royal. A merchant ship with some very valuable cargo is due to dock in the harbor there any day. We have reason to believe he plans to attack it."

"And you want me to find Vane, figure out his plans and then bring him to you. Am I right?"

The quartet conferred once again and then turned back to Jack.

"You would be rewarded handsomely, sir," the pig began, "And if done in a discreet fashion, you would be given a full pardon from the King himself for any discrepancies you may have had in the past."

"What about me crew?" he asked.

The pig man considered his situation for a moment; Jack's men seemed to form a tighter ring around their guests.

"I think we could arrange something," he said as he gulped.

"Well, this must be _very_ valuable cargo for his majesty to offer amnesty to me and my entire crew. Tell me, what exactly is aboard this ship mate?" Jack asked, his interest piqued.

The lanky man spoke up again, "The usual: gold, gunpowder, rum," Jack's eyes widened at the mention of his beverage of choice, "and some uhh, _persons_ of value."

The pig man elbowed his colleague in the gut and he doubled over in pain. Obviously he had said too much and Jack knew that this person or persons, as the man had said, were of great importance and probably worth a large ransom as well.

"And who be these _persons_ of value?" Jack asked outright.

"We are not at liberty to say, Mis – uh, Captain Sparrow," the pig said.

"Well gentlemen, first off I never agree to anything unless I know exactly what and who is involved and since you are not willing to inform me of who is aboard, that is one strike against you. And I'm guessing I can't change your mind. Am I right?"

The pig nodded haughtily.

"And secondly, I pride myself on avoiding any kind of employment by the King. It would ruin my reputation as a respectable pirate."

Another officer who had remained mute now spoke up, "What respect does a pirate have? You are a desolate lot, the dredges of society. "

The pig's eyes widened at his man's insolence and this silenced him immediately.

"And now you have insulted my honor," Jack walked up to the pig, their faces barely an inch apart.

When the pig did not apologize for his man, Jack continued, "Men! Make sure these pitiful excuses for seamen get back to shore safely. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

His crew smirked, instantly understanding Jack's meaning.

Jack looked back to the pig man and in a sickeningly sweet voice began, "Thank you so much for your visit gentlemen. Now if you don't mind," his voiced turned deep and menacing, "get off my ship."

He turned and walked away as his crew members grabbed the arms of the four men and began to haul them into the boats.

"You will regret this Sparrow!" the pig man spat but Jack did not even dignify his comment with an answer. He just kept walking to the helm.

* * *

Once the intruders had been taken care of, Gibbs returned to find Jack still glued to the wheel despite the ship being docked.

"Sir," Gibbs began, "What shall we do?"

Jack stood silent. He knew what he had to do, he had to warn Charlie. After all, how could Jack abandon him when the old man had done so much for him in the past? It was time for Jack to pay him back. But he knew that if he went searching for him, he could be leading the Company right to Vane and that would bode badly for everyone involved. Could he subject his crew to that kind of danger? And what about Ibini? He had already promised her that he would take her home. More importantly, this would deter him from his true quest: the Fountain of Youth.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

Jack looked at his first mate, "I think I'm going to go and speak with Old Charlie's widow."

"Aye sir. Shall I come with you?"

"No Gibbs, I think I better go it alone on this one."

With that, he turned and made his way to the boats.

* * *

"Tortuga," Hannah had said. Jack had woken her up from a sound sleep and after some persuasion she had given in to telling him all she knew about her husband's mission. Charlie had sent a messenger to Hannah just a few days before Jack's visit to inform her that her husband lived and he had a final plan that would "set them up for life."

The conversation replayed in Jack's mind as he made his way back to _the Pearl. _Hannah had said Charlie planned to remain in Tortuga for another week. After that he was going to set sail to attack _The English Rose_ in Port Royal Harbor.

_What a pathetic name for a ship,_ Jack thought.

Charlie already had his crew assembled and was just waiting for a few supplies to come in to port.

As Jack was rowing out to sea, he saw the horizon outlining the majestic form of his beauty. Between the time he had waited for Ibini to wake, their interesting conversation, his encounter with the officers and the time he had spent winning over Hannah, it was already morning. The sun was rising above the sea and pinks and reds painted the sky. As any good sailor knew, red sky at dawn meant a storm was on its way.

Jack frowned. If they wanted to make it to Tortuga in time to find Charlie and warn him, they would have to leave now or risk getting caught in the storm. And he hadn't slept a wink in over a day.

He made it on to the deck and met with Gibbs at the helm to inform him of their new destination. Gibbs did not question his captain and began ordering the men about.

Now all he had to do was tell Ibini of their sudden change in course.

_That's gonna be a bloody good time, _he thought as he walked towards the cabin door, deliberately taking his time.

* * *

Ibini felt the gentle rock of _the Pearl _as it raised anchor and began to make way for open water. But it wasn't until she heard the door of the cabin open that she woke up.

She heard Jack trying to tiptoe in the next room until he finally poked his head through the curtain.

"Ah! Good. You're up," he said when he saw her sitting up in bed, staring back at him.

"Yes," she replied as he began to make his way towards her.

He sat down gently, as not to disturb her farther, "Well, luv -"

"Don't call me that," she interrupted.

"Sorry, uhh, well," he looked at his hands. He really had no idea how to put this without upsetting her and he didn't want a repeat of earlier.

"So how long will it take us to get to Tortuga to warn your friend?" she asked him.

He looked at her, "How did you know that?"

"I fell asleep waiting for you to return. I saw everything in my dream: the officers, your discussion with Hannah and the decision to save the man who once saved your life."

"How do you know her name? How do you know what he did for me?"

"As I said, I saw everything, including your thoughts and your overwhelming sense of duty because he saved you. But the details on how he did so are a little fuzzy. Care to elaborate?"

He stood up from the bed, "No, you aren't getting that story from me."

"I'm sensing it was during a fight, maybe a duel to the death that you carelessly agreed to partake in to satisfy your pride."

Jack shook his head as he felt a buzzing sensation invade his brain. He brought his hands up to his ears and whispered, "Get out of my head."

She ignored him and continued, "You were going to lose and instead of letting you die, Vane jumped in, violating the rules of the duel."

He became more fervent, "Get out of my head."

"He was stabbed, but it was shallow. He almost died for you."

He lunged at her and grabbed her by the throat, pulling her from the bed, "I said get out of my head!"

The buzzing stopped. He let go of her and she collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath.

He walked away and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. When he turned back around he saw her stroking a deep red mark that now graced her long neck.

He walked to the bed and went to touch her but she flinched at his movement.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She looked at him, hurt in her eyes, "It's all right," she said quietly, "I guess I kind of deserved that."

He brought his hand up again and gently stroked her neck with the back of his knuckles. Before he knew it, the red mark had disappeared from her skin.

He pulled his hand away, "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"The bruise, it's already gone."

"I don't know. No matter how badly I'm hurt, it never lasts long. Well, maybe not the actual wound," she concluded sadly.

Again, he didn't know how to handle her sign of weakness so he changed subjects.

"So, this uhh, connection between us is growing stronger then? I mean, now you are starting to read my mind while you're conscious."

"I guess so," she replied.

They sat there in silence for a moment, his hand still stroking her soft skin.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"For what?" he seemed surprised at her apology but relieved that she had finally broken the tension that filled the room.

"For what I said earlier, using my powers for my own benefit."

"You were right, you deserve something for yourself," he said sympathetically.

"You don't understand. I've been abusing my gifts and that is against everything I was taught. Duty first, never give in to your own desires."

"No no no, never ignore what you desire most," he sat down next to her.

She laughed sarcastically.

"What is it you desire most, darling?" he asked.

Without hesitation she replied, "Freedom."

"Oh luv, I'm with you on that. But I must tell you, freedom isn't cheap."

"I've learned that the hard way," she paused, "Who am I kidding? I'll never be free."

"It may seem like a lofty goal, but if that's what you truly desire, eventually it will come to you."

"I doubt that," she whispered.

The room fell silent again. He looked down and realized she was only wearing the over-sized shirt he had given her. He could see her shapely thigh and his eyes trailed to where the shirt ended, just below her bottom. He kept moving up to where the shirt hung down in the front and licked his lips. She saw him looking at her and it didn't take mind reading to know exactly what he was thinking.

He wanted her. He may be scared of her, but the danger excited him and she knew it.

"So," he brought his hand down and began to trace the line of her leg with a single finger, "you must know what I _desire_ right now."

She didn't stop his movements but played it coy, "Whatever do you mean Captain?"

He decided to test his own side of this connection and tried to enter her thoughts. He focused all his attentions on her but no matter how hard he tried he could not get into her mind.

Again, she had an idea of what he was thinking, "From what I can tell, it only works when there is an intense emotion present, like your sense of duty towards Vane. I think you also need to relax when you try it."

Jack gave up and decided to go about it the old fashioned way. He stood up in front of her and leaned forward towards her, pushing her down flat on the bed. He put his hands on either side of her head and was hovering mere inches from her face, his dreadlocks hanging down around them like a curtain.

"Oh believe me luv, I'm feeling something intense right now," he smiled slyly.

She looked down his body and could see the slight bulge in his breeches. She looked back into his eyes.

"I know something you can do with that," she said flirtatiously as she pointed south.

He leaned down next to her ear and whispered into it, "And what would that be, luv?"

She had to hold back a small shudder that was about to take over her body. She couldn't allow this feeling to control her.

She arched up to meet his body, the fronts of their shirts just touching. She leaned into his ear and moaned, "Oh Jack, why don't you . . ."

She trailed off.

"I didn't quite catch that luv. What did you say?"

"Oh Jack, why don't you take your hand and . . . take care of it yourself, you dirty old man." She turned to meet his gaze. He looked a bit shocked for moment then he burst out laughing.

He stood up and she sat up on the bed, "What's so funny?"

"Oh luv, you're calling me old? You're older than be by almost a millennium."

"But I'll never look your age," she shot back.

"Unless you never find your - what did you call it? Purpose? Then you will keep aging just like me."

She looked down in her lap, "You're right."

He frowned, realizing he had brought up another sour subject for her. He decided to lighten the mood a little so he leaned back over her, a seductive look in his eye.

"You want to know what's even more hilarious about this situation?"

She looked up at him, "What?"

"You want it," he whispered huskily into her ear, "You just won't admit it."

"You're mad," she laughed, scurrying out from beneath him and making her way out into the cabin. She started looking over the maps but he followed her and pinned her against the table.

She turned around to meet his gaze, "I don't know what in the world would give you the idea that I would ever want you."

She felt a small buzzing in her head and her mouth fell open.

"You just did luv," he said as he leaned in. Their lips were just about to meet when he reached around to grab a bottle of rum and pulled away.

As he walked towards the door he spoke, "We'll be arriving in Tortuga in a few days time, depending on whether we get stuck in the storm that's coming. And you owe me a bottle of rum for the one you smashed the other night."

She looked shocked that he had discovered her secret. She thought she had erased all traces of her little accident.

He didn't bother telling her he had found a small shard stuck in the floorboards next to a spot that reeked of rum. He merely turned and bowed, "M'lady," and left Ibini alone once again, her face flushed and heart pounding.

* * *

Captain Turner stood at the helm, his eyes fixated at the ship with black sails not a thousand yards ahead of him.

"Will," Bootstrap began, "looks like they're headed to Tortuga."

"Yes," Will replied, "I wonder why."

"Never know with Jack," Bootstrap chuckled.

"That's true, you never do know with Jack," he paused, "I guess we must change course. We're heading to Tortuga."

His father started issuing orders, Will standing ready at the helm.

* * *

**A/N: So there is obviously a bit of a flirtation between our favorite pirate and Ibini. Will they end up together? What do you think?**

**Thanks again to my faithful readers/reviewers Kit-cat99 and Sirenne Claire. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and I promise more Jack/Ibini action in the next few chapters!**

**Thanks again!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	18. Robinson Crusoe and Duties

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Robinson Crusoe **_**and Duties**

Jack returned to the cabin a few hours later, soaked to the bone. The rain had started an hour into their journey and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. Ibini had come out on deck right as the storm had begun but Gibbs had insisted she remain inside. She wasn't sure if his order was out of concern for her safety or the fact that he didn't need to look after anyone else.

Jack looked at her now. She had pulled his chair over to a little corner where she had taken the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around herself. He watched for a moment as the flame from the lamp next to the chair danced in her eyes as they scanned the pages. She didn't blink as the ship took a violent turn towards the portside but it woke Jack from his reverie.

"Can't you do something about this?" he said, the water flying from his sleeves as he flailed his arms around indicating their predicament.

"As I said, I can only influence the sea. I'm not Mother Nature," she said as she lazily looked up from a book she had found while snooping around in one of Jack's trunks.

"Could've fooled me. You walk around here like you're the bloody queen of England," he trailed off.

"What was that?" she leaned forward in her chair.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied.

"So," he walked over to her, "would you please give us a hand?"

She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"You know, do your thing with the trance and the red eyes?"

"How precise of you Captain," she looked back to her book.

He whipped it out of her hand, the water dripped down from his dreadlocks soaking the pages.

"Give it back!" she reached for it.

"Nuh-uh-uh," he hid it behind his back, "not until you help us out here darling."

She sat back in her seat and pouted like a petulant child. When she saw he was not going to budge, she gave in.

"Oh, all right," she said and he smiled at his victory. She let her body relax completely and her eyes slid back into her head. At first he thought she had passed out, but then he heard her chanting.

Almost immediately he felt a shift in the wind and the sea had calmed somewhat. The rocking wasn't as violent despite the horrendous rain that continued to beat down on the deck.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "may I please have the book back now?"

A mischievous look crossed his face, "you think you deserve it?"

"I did what you asked, didn't I? Now give me that book," she demanded holding out her hand.

"Well technically, it's my book," he said as he stuffed the very edge of it in the back of his breeches so she couldn't get to it. He leaned forward, pushing her back into the chair and put his hands on its arms, trapping her.

"What would you do to get the book back?" he said in a low voice.

"I could always reverse what I just did with - what did you call it Captain? Oh yes, my thing with the trance and the red eyes - and you could go back to battling the stormy sea," she smiled wide at him.

He backed off, "good point," and handed her the book.

She snickered to herself as she snuggled back into her little corner.

"What are you reading anyway?" he reached forward again and tilted the book so he could see the title.

_Robinson Crusoe_, it read in tarnished gold letters.

"That's one of my favorites," he said.

"I can see that," she looked up from the book again, "he reminds me of you. Crusoe I mean."

"Well he definitely shares my love for the sea and adventure. But I certainly wouldn't have stayed on land as long as he did."

"He was stranded, he didn't have a choice," she said.

"No matter what, I'd never stay on land that long. I'd rope a couple of sea turtles –"

"Using hair from your back. Am I right?" she rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, I guess Gibbs has been telling stories about me."

"Maybe," she smiled slightly.

"So, where did you learn to read?"

"Just because I have darker skin than you, it does not mean I am not educated," she stayed looking down at her book.

"I never said anything like that. If you haven't noticed, not many of my men can read and they are paler than that moon up there," he said as he pointed out the window to where a faint light shone through the thick storm clouds.

She looked up from the book, "I apologize, I just assumed. I mean, this Daniel Dafoe," she gestured down at the cover of the book, "doesn't exactly paint my people in the most flattering of lights."

"Darling, those are Caribbean cannibals he's writing about. And there are tribes like that in these waters. I should know –"

"- I know, one such tribe dubbed you a god and planned to set your soul free by roasting you on a spit and devouring you."

"I must tell Gibbs to tell his own stories from now on. It's ruining all my fun," he pouted and she laughed.

"Well, that might be so. However, it's this kind of _documentation_ of natives that gives my people a horrible reputation."

"Then why continue reading it?"

"He's so, I don't know," she paused to consider her words, "liberated."

A huge smile spread across her face as she considered the possibilities, "I mean if I had this kind of freedom, there are countless things I'd do with it."

"Like what?" Jack asked, this was the most animated he had seen her since she had come aboard.

"I'd swim every day, feel the sand under my feet and the fish tickle my toes. I'd sail all around the world with just a crude map and the stars to guide me. And there would be no one that I'd have to answer to."

Jack had a dreamy look in his eyes when she finished. What she described was exactly how he had lived his life day to day since he had won the war against the East India Trading Company. But despite his every dream being fulfilled, he had never felt fully satisfied.

"So tell me about your home, your people." he hadn't realized he had asked her until she started answering the question.

"Well I'm sure you and Mr. Dafoe have a similar image of me. All natives are unruly, unscheduled. We eat whatever we want to eat and do whatever we want to do, similar to what people think about pirates. But you know better that pirates live like a family -"

His doubtful look caused her to question her wording but she continued, "Well, in a way it's like a rough family. A father – the captain. A mother – the first mate. And the children, cousins, and all that – the crew."

"I'd rather not be thinking about making babies with Gibbs but, go on," he said.

"On a ship there's rules and discipline. And you all have duties to attend to in order to keep the ship in top shape as well as pillage and plunder and whatever else you lot do."

"Well that's a bit of a generalization. We do much more than just loot and create chaos," he sounded hurt but she ignored him and continued.

"Well a tribe is like a big family with a bunch of little families in it. We all have a job. We all have a duty to perform to keep the tribe going."

"And what's your duty?"

"Let's just say I'm very important."

"Well that doesn't answer my question darling," he smiled.

"Well it's another complicated question."

"Well why don't I sit down and you can explain everything to me?" he said as he grabbed another chair from the far end of the room and brought it in front of hers. He turned it around and straddled it, his arms and head resting on the back.

"I'm –"

"Wait!" he interrupted as he reached in back of him to the table and brought back a bottle of rum.

"All right, go on," he gestured.

"Aren't you supposed to be steering the ship or something?"

"Gibbs is in charge right now. I came down here to get some rest."

"Shouldn't you be doing so then?"

He took a swig of his rum before he spoke, "Don't you worry about me, just answer me question."

She rolled her eyes and began again slowly, "I'm kind of a healer in my village."

"Well after what you did for me, that comes as no surprise. Which reminds me of another question: are you the only one in your tribe that can heal otherwise fatal wounds?"

She sat contemplating him for a moment. She still wasn't sure whether she could trust him but knew she couldn't get out of this without giving him an answer. Her thinking was in vain. She felt the soft buzzing in her head and his question was answered.

"So you are the only one of your kind," he said, eyes wide in wonder, "that's _interesting_."

"Well, we are all immortal. It's just that I happen to have the gift of restoring life."

"Then why would your village need a healer if you are all immortal? Wouldn't everyone just heal themselves like you do." He took a swig of his rum.

"In our tribe it's more of a symbolic title than an actual duty. Because of my abilities, I'm treated as a kind of goddess by my people."

"That would explain the 'I own the world' attitude," he laughed.

"That's not true, I do not act like I own the world."

"Well you certainly think highly of yourself," he said, but realized he wasn't getting anywhere with her, "So, is that something that gets passed down in your family? This title?"

"You could say that," she said.

"So was your mother a healer or your father?"

"My mother, until she had me. It's always passed down to the female in the family. Her mother before that was a healer, my grandmother, who I'm named after."

"Ahh, so another Ibini," he began, "what exactly does Ibini mean in your language?"

"Isn't that like asking what Jack means in English?"

"It means," he paused to clear his throat, "God is gracious."

"Well your parents were off when they named you," she laughed.

"I'd like to say that I've known many people who consider me a gift from God. In fact, many a person of the female persuasion has said something similar while becoming intimately acquainted with me."

"Has anyone said anything like that without being paid?" she smirked.

"I don't know," he stood up and tipped his chair forward towards her, "Care to test out that theory?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself," he sat back down, "so enlighten me, what's Ibini mean?"

"It means 'water.'"

"Why would your parents name you 'water'?"

"It's strangely a very appropriate name in many ways," she replied.

"Ah, the whole control the sea bit, I get it."

"Among other talents," she replied.

"And can anyone else do that?"

"No."

"And why haven't you seen them in so long? Your family I mean."

"That is a story for another time Captain," she replied as she turned back to her book. He went to say something but at that moment Gibbs burst into the room, bringing a large gale of wind with him.

"Cap'n! It looks like the storm clouds are parting a couple thousand yards away. Shall we keep pushing forward 'til it breaks?"

"Aye, and make sure once we've cleared it you change up the watch. Marty's been up there since we left port and will be needing some shut eye," Jack replied and Gibbs nodded as he left the room.

Jack felt very tired and he had an idea that Ibini had something to do with this sudden drowsy bout.

"You look exhausted Captain. Shall I help you to bed?" she smiled at him.

_Yes,_ he thought, _she definitely has something to do with this_.

He barely made his way to his cabin, stripped off his wet clothes and fell into bed, rum bottle still in hand, before sleep overtook him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my devoted readers/reviewers Sirenne Claire and Kit-cat99 as well as some new reviewers linalove and shortround09. I couldn't believe how many favorite stories alerts and story update alerts I got and I am so happy that people are still interested in this tale. This story will not go unfinished and I'm actually already planning a few sequels.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	19. Around and Around We Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Around and Around We Go**

After the storm had ceased and all was quiet again out on deck, Ibini snuck out of the cabin and up to the quarterdeck with her piece of kohl and dagger. As usual, she began her ritual and no one dared disturb her. The crew was becoming used to Ibini's strange behavior, but it didn't mean they wanted to get involved. Those who were not in Jack Sparrow's confidence hoped that they would be leaving her behind once they sailed away from Tortuga.

Since there was a slight chill to the night air, she finished up quickly and hurried back into the cabin. She headed into the sleeping quarters but stopped when she heard a deep snore.

_Oh yes, I forgot about that, _she thought, _Stupid pirate. Now where am I going to sleep?_

She looked back into the main cabin and realized that with the moon shining in its many windows it would be too bright for her to get any rest. It was either climb into the bed with Jack, or grab the chair and pull it into the darker room. She opted for the chair.

She crept back over to her corner and blew out the lamp as she went to pick the chair up. It was sturdy and heavy, but Ibini managed to carry it into the next room with only a few creaky boards moaning beneath her step. She set it down in the corner, a single moonbeam shone down in her lap as she sat.

She curled herself into a ball and pulled the blanket around her. A few minutes went by and she began to feel restless. She wasn't sure if it was the awkward position she was in or she wasn't tired, but whatever the reason this set up was not working for her. She decided to do something to take her mind off of her troubles and spotted Jack's compass attached to his breeches that lay abandoned on the floor.

She carefully unfurled her body and reached forward, trying not to wake him in the process. She was an inch away when she heard the bed in front of her begin to squeak. She held her breath and looked up, but relaxed when she saw Jack was just turning over. She returned to her task and grabbed the compass, dragging the breeches along with it.

Once she had the item in her lap, she undid the chord from the pants and dropped them back to the floor where Jack had left them. Her fingertips glided over the smooth mahogany surface. It was a beautiful compass. Not the most ornate one she had ever seen but definitely the most elegant. It had a few scrapes and dents but then again, so did Jack. In fact the compass, with its rugged sophistication, was perfect for the pirate captain. She took a deep breath and unhinged the latch. It squeaked ever so slightly, but Jack remained asleep. She opened it all the way and watched as the little arrow spun around and around. Finally it settled and it pointed in the direction of her village.

_Well, that's not quite north of us, but I guess for an old compass that's close enough_, she thought.

She closed it and dropped it into her lap, confused at the incorrect information it had given her. After all, Jack was always consulting his compass; she had assumed it would at least be able to correctly do its job. She grew more curious and picked it up again, intently examining its shell. Nothing indicated that it was at all special or damaged so she opened it up again. As she did, Jack began to murmur in his sleep causing Ibini to look over at the bed. The arrow spun more wildly this time. Ibini thought it would never stop. Suddenly it halted and instead of pointing anywhere near north, it was aimed right at the bed. Right at Jack.

Her eyes widened, but she quickly shook it off as a mistake. The compass must be broken. Ibini was about to close it when Jack started to toss and turn.

"That's it darling," he was smiling in his sleep.

"Ohhh," he moaned loudly.

_Oh my god, the man can't even keep it to himself when he's asleep,_ she knew he was having a dream about one of his lustful conquests.

She ignored his cries of pleasure as she put the compass back in her lap and began to curl up again.

She was almost comfortable when she heard him say, "That's it Ibini, you know how Ol' Jack likes it."

* * *

_The compass spun wildly around and around. Ibini felt as if she was spinning with it as the room whirled around her. At last the arrow stopped and once Ibini's head had settled from its dizziness, she looked down to see it pointing towards the bed. Ibini followed the arrow to find Jack wide awake, naked save for the sheet covering his bottom half. The moonlight outlined his chiseled, tanned chest and Ibini could see a lustful look in his eye._

"_Come here Ibini," Jack beckoned to her._

_She became possessed by his silky, seductive tone and obeyed him. She stood up and let the blankets fall from her body. She looked down to see she was wearing her clothes again, not the English clothes that swamped her feminine figure but the animal skins that played on her curves. She brought the compass over with her and he peered over at it._

"_Do you want me Ibini?"_

_She blushed at the question but denied his accusation, "No."_

_He clucked his tongue thrice, "The compass says otherwise."_

_She shut it and set it on the table beside the bed._

"_Captain, a compass is supposed to point north. Now how would it show my feelings towards you?"_

_He only smiled before he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed next to him. She didn't fight him, she couldn't. It was as if she was paralyzed by his beauty. He sat up; his head leaning on his hand, and let his fingers graze over her smooth skin. She shuddered visibly at his touch._

"_You lie," he observed._

"_I'm ticklish," was her answer._

_Yet again, the buzzing sensation entered her thoughts and his smile grew even wider._

_He didn't bother to say another word. He leaned in and kissed her. There was no timidity about it, it was passionate and rough, everything she had expected. At first she laid still but when she felt his tongue begging for entrance, she gave in. Her arms wrapped around his back and her mouth opened to allow him in. He moaned and climbed on top of her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to hers._

_She felt him fooling with the ties of her top and it fell away. He pulled back to look at her naked form. His eyes were on fire; he lustily took one of her nipples in his mouth and massaged it to a peak. He then moved on to the next one, her body arching up to meet his ministrations. _

"_That's it darling," his kisses worked their way up her neck, "just enjoy."_

_She closed her eyes and let out a moan as his hand worked its way under her skirt and to her womanhood._

"_Already wet for me, luv?" he smiled but she couldn't answer. She was overcome with pleasure as he sunk a finger into her._

_But before he continued he cried out in shock, "A virgin?!"_

_She looked at him and he questioned her again, "Ibini?" _

_She didn't answer._

"_Ibini?"_

_He kept going._

"_Ibini?"_

* * *

She awoke to find Jack standing over her, calling her name, his frame outlined by the blinding sun. She quickly closed her eyes again and murmured a "yes."

"Are you alright?"

Slowly she worked her eyes open.

"Yes, why?"

"You were talking in your sleep," Jack replied.

She sat up and her cheeks flushed.

"What did I say? What did you hear?" she was wide awake.

"Nothing I could translate. I think it was in your language."

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" she relaxed.

"No, been up for an hour."

She looked him over to see he was fully clothed.

"Oh good, I was dreaming," she said to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," she replied.

"What in the blazes were you doing with my compass?" he held up the shiny wooden box in front of her.

"Ah, just curious I guess," she replied sheepishly.

"Don't touch it again," he went to exit the room but she stopped him.

"It doesn't work like a regular compass. It's special," she said to his back.

"What do you know of it?"

"It points to what you want most, am I right?"

"How do you know that?" he asked, his back still to her.

"It pointed towards what I want most," she replied.

"And what would that be?" he turned around, his dark eyes boring into her soul.

She gulped, "my family of course."

His eyes shifted a bit and looked away from her and towards the window, "of course," he repeated.

The silence between them was deafening. He spoke up, "Well with this storm over we've got a lot of work to do if we want to get to Tortuga on time. Why don't you freshen up and join me out on the deck."

"Alright," she started getting up and folding the blanket, "what am I doing today?"

"You're going to cook."

"I don't cook," she said bluntly, her hand on her hip.

"Well you do today," he turned and left.

* * *

Ibini sat on a barrel near the helm, her feet dangling over the side. She set her hands in back of her for support as she basked in the sun.

Jack looked back from the wheel, "It's almost noon. Shouldn't you be making lunch?"

She looked at him with one eye squinted, "I told you Captain, I don't cook."

"And I told you, today is the day that you start."

"Captain I don't think you understand. I've cooked once in my life and it was not a pretty picture. You don't want me anywhere near a kitchen."

"Well Cook took sick last night, and since you are a woman-"

" - Oh yes, I'm a woman so therefore it is my job to cook and clean and tend to the children," she said mockingly.

"Look, it was you who asked to be given a job on this ship. I'm just giving you what you wanted."

He had her there. She had asked to be treated as one of the crew and as one of the crew she had to follow captain's orders.

"Fine," she said and he looked back at her with a victorious smile, "but don't be surprised when half your crew is over the ship's rail, retching from rotten cooking."

He laughed as she stormed down to the galley.

* * *

Ibini was fiddling around with some large pots and pans when her mind began to wander. She was exhausted and it was very hard to pay attention to what she was doing.

It had been almost impossible to get to sleep after Ibini had heard Jack call out her name. She had tried to enter his thoughts but was so flustered that she'd been unable to focus. Instead she decided to leave it alone. Eventually sleep came to her, but because of her unconscious activity, even that wasn't helpful. Perhaps it was the mysterious compass that haunted her, or maybe what Jack had said, but Ibini could not explain the erotic nature of her dream.

Had Jack been dreaming something similar and therefore she had been doomed to share his vision?

Or was the dream of her own making, her own fantasy that she had conjured?

Refusing to continue this conversation with herself, she threw some water from a barrel into one of the large pots. She stoked a small fire in the belly of the stove and found some vegetables. They looked a little wilted but she figured they would do and threw them into the water. After those had become tender, she added some spices that had been stashed in a small cupboard in the corner. Finally she selected some salted meat, of what kind she wasn't sure. She took a large knife and diced it into small chunks and slid them into the pot.

She let it simmer until she heard the anxious approach of several hungry pirates. Quickly, she sliced a few loaves of bread and cleaned up the counter. She brought out a stack of bowls to the galley and was greeted by many shocked faces sitting at the table. Obviously Jack had neglected to inform them that the so-called "voo-doo witch" was going to be their hostess for the afternoon.

She stood their awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. She knew that they were less than thrilled to see her preparing their food and figured they would refuse to touch it. Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat and she looked over to the stairs to see Jack, eyeing his crew sternly.

"Gentlemen, Miss Ibini here has made us a fine lunch. Shouldn't we be thanking her?"

Embarrassed, they all mumbled false appreciation. It disheartened Ibini because she knew they were anything but genuine.

"Now luv, what is it that you've made for us?" he clapped his hands together and rubbed them, indicating his anxiousness to try whatever she had created.

"Um," she looked at all the eyes that were narrowing in on her, "meat stew."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he feigned deafness at her meek tone.

"I said meat stew," she declared loudly.

An audible sigh could be heard from everyone around her. They had all expected her to make some sort of strange dish that she would explain was used during some kind of heathen ritual. The images of roasted bugs and animal brains that had been dancing in their heads was now replaced by the intoxicating smell of what was in the kitchen.

"Well, let's bring it out here," he said heartily and Ibini now knew why Jack had insisted she cook. He was trying to show his men she was just like them. He wanted her to be accepted by them.

A small smile crept onto her face and she mouthed a silent, "thank you," towards Jack.

He nodded in response, understanding her immediately.

Young Brown got up and went into the kitchen to pick up the large pot since it was too heavy for Ibini to manage on her own.

"Oh my Gents, this does smell good," he said as he walked around, spooning out portions to his fellow workers. Ibini went back into the kitchen and emerged with the bread. They smiled as she walked by them, passing it out.

Brown wasn't even finished with serving the stew when seconds were already being called for. He waved them off and sat down to his own bowl. Those who wanted more got up and served themselves and soon Ibini could hear the scraping of the bottom of the pot.

Ibini sat down and took a small spoonful. Tentatively she tasted it and was thrilled with herself. It wasn't the best thing she had ever had, but compared to her first experiment in cooking this was much better.

As the men cleaned their bowls and left the galley, they smiled at Ibini and gave her a sincere "thank you."

She remained below to finish up her own portion and got up to clean the mess they had left behind. She didn't notice that Jack had stayed behind until he came into the kitchen bearing some dirty bowls.

"Now that went swimmingly, don't you think?" he said dropping them into a vat of soapy water.

"They are easy to please Captain, that is for sure," she smiled as she scrubbed.

"I knew that you could change their minds if you cooked for them. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach darling," he said as he started out of the kitchen.

"And how does one get to your heart captain?" she asked and he stopped at the door.

He turned around to see her with her eyes down, intent on her work. He sashayed his way towards her.

"And why do you ask?" he was only a few inches from her now and it took all her might to keep herself composed.

She looked at him, "just trying to figure you out Sir."

He stood there, perplexed. After a moment she turned back to her work.

"Rum," he replied and she laughed, "of which you still owe me a bottle may I remind you."

"I will pick you up a bottle of the finest rum once we make port in Tortuga."

"Don't bother darling, you'll be much too busy to even think of going shopping while we're there."

"Busy?" she turned back to him.

"Of course! I need to have a beautiful, exotic woman on me arm when we go and talk with Vane," he said incredulously.

She blushed and turned away, fooling with the towel at her side, "and why is that Captain?"

"Well you're the distraction I need to get Vane to abandon this daft mission of his," he said as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God! 1,100 hits and it's not even the end of the month! Thank you so much my faithful readers. This is so encouraging and I can't wait to update again (even though my classes are incredibly demanding this semester). **

**As always, thanks to my reviewers: Sirenne Claire, Kit-cat99, and linalove. You guys really keep me going.**

**Please keep on reading and reviewing – and thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	20. Bargains and a Bald Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Bargains and a Bald Man **

"The only way you are going to see me in that is if you kill me first."

Jack smiled one of his usual toothy grins, "that can be arranged love. But then again, you're of no use to me dead."

"You might want to recognize the most obvious folly with my statement – I can't be killed," she frowned with her hands on her hips.

Jack held the garment up once again, "Immortal or not, you are wearing this . . . or else."

She stalked up to him and stopped an inch or two away. She barely reached his chest so she looked up at him, a humorless expression in her eyes.

"Or else what?" she let her tongue linger on the final "t."

"Or else you are taking over Cook's responsibilities until we get you home to your little village. He's been needing a vacation."

He could tell she was mentally wrestling with herself. In the day and a half since her first cooking experiment aboard the ship, she had spent the entire time slaving away in the kitchen. She really did not like to cook and knew that if she had to do so three times a day for 30 hungry pirates for who knows how long, she would go mad. On the other hand, the dress was absolutely ridiculous. A tattered midnight blue taffeta with a low neckline and a slit up the leg, it looked like Jack had purloined it from some whore. In fact, she was sure he had probably snuck it out of some roach-infested room while the poor harlot was fast asleep. It still reeked of cheap perfume, body odor and too much liquor.

"You forget how much power I hold over you," she replied.

"Ibini, this is the only thing I am asking you to do. You wear this and you will drive Vane mad. I'll be sure to have the upper hand. Refuse and the entire plan will be shot to hell."

"This isn't the only thing you're asking me. You've also told me to do 'whatever I can' to distract Vane and his men from their mission. You know, I have an idea that will certainly distract them. Why don't you wear the dress?"

"Darling, you know this wouldn't flatter my figure one bit. And well, you do have your feminine wiles and all that going for you," he looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Oh my God," she turned away and threw her arms up in frustration. He followed her into his bedroom.

"Ibini, all you have to do is wear this for one afternoon and dear Ol' Jack won't ask another thing of you," he had put the dress over his shoulder and he clasped his hands together as if he was praying.

"Why don't I just wear my own clothes? The ones I came aboard in. That had you in a twist and I bet it would do the same for Vane," she smiled as she saw his eyes widen at her accusation.

"You did not have me in what you call, 'a twist.'"

"I'm sorry, I guess your gaping mouth when we first met was just your way of introducing yourself," she snickered.

"Well I uh, thought that might be a custom in your culture," he blushed.

"Oh yes, that's very probable," she rolled her eyes.

"So, will you wear the dress?" he held it out to her and she looked disdainfully at it.

"And what do I get for doing this?" she crossed her hands in front of her.

"I'm bringing you home after this, aren't I?"

"I want a pearl."

"A pearl? Just a pearl? Well that's not too hard -"

"Not a piece of jewelry, I want a pearl. Like your pearl. I want a ship."

"A ship?"

"Yes."

"A ship?" he began to laugh.

"What's so amusing?"

"What in the world do you want with a ship?" he couldn't stop laughing.

"After all I've said you still don't get it," she stormed out of the bedroom and into the main chamber. She stopped and looked down at his table, strewn with maps.

"This is all yours," she gestured towards the grid and looked up at him, "the world is yours to conquer. You don't know what it's like to be shut up, like a piece of china or a rare book and treated so."

"But a ship?" he interrupted.

"It doesn't have to be a large ship; just one that I can manage on my own. Once I'm back in my village it will be impossible to escape their constant watch on me, especially after how long I've been away. If I could have a small ship, I'd tether it in a secret cove I know of and I could escape to the sea any time I wanted to. It would be my sanity, my salvation."

He didn't speak; he just let her continue as he could see a small tear roll down her cheek.

"Please Captain, let me have this one thing and I'll do whatever you want."

A smirk came upon his face, "_Whatever_ I want?"

"Jack," she let out a small laugh as she scolded him.

"I will do my best," he conceded.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She ran towards Jack and hugged him. She then grabbed the dress from him and went into the bedroom to change.

He stood there with a goofy smile on his face and not a minute later she emerged.

"What do you think?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

The dress was a bit too long on her, but other than that it fit her perfectly. She hadn't been able do up the corset so she asked him to help. He ran around in back and started lacing her into the rigid contraption.

"Why do women wear these things?" she said gasping as he tugged at it.

"It's supposed to highlight a woman's uh, assets. I never really liked the things. They take too much time to remove" he replied and she was glad that she had her back to him and he couldn't see her blush at that last remark.

"Don't women know that they are at the most beautiful when they're wearing simple things or better yet, nothing at all?"

"I'm with you on that luv, but we want them entranced by your beauty, not pawing at it. Clothes are, unfortunately, absolutely necessary in this situation."

Finally he pulled it tight and tied it off, "there, now let's take a look at you."

He hadn't realized how tiny her waist was until he saw it outlined in the corset. Her bosom swelled over the top of it with every breath she took.

"You look perfect," he felt his breeches tighten so he turned away to hide his predicament.

"I look like a cheap whore," she looked down at herself.

"As I said darling, you look perfect," he smiled wildly as he sat down at his desk and pulled two cylindrical containers out of a drawer.

"Now," he began, "what about a little powder and lip rouge to pretty up that pout of yours?"

She picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be an empty bottle of rum, and chucked it at him.

He ducked just before it hit him and it smashed against the wall; a thousand tiny shards rained down to the floor.

He sat back up in his chair and looked at the mess she had just made.

"You should be thankful that was an empty bottle," he said to her as he wagged one of the small containers.

* * *

If Ibini had thought Nassau port was rough, she had no idea what she was in for in the pirate haven of Tortuga. Ibini usually walked with her head held high and eyes straight ahead, but she was finding it hard to keep her gaze from the ground. She felt more exposed in the billowing fabric of the blue gown Jack had made her wear then her own animal skins. Her one salvation was that Jack had conceded and she had not had to wear the lip rouge or powder.

She crossed her arms high in front of her, hoping to reduce the amount of leering looks and tongue-wagging the low neckline was producing from the mangy pirates surrounding her. It didn't seem to help. Once Jack realized what she was doing he laid a soft hand on her elbow.

She looked at him and he shook his head, "none of that darling. You should walk proudly, like you always do."

She hesitantly dropped her arms and attempted to regain her composure when Jack announced, "I think we are here."

She looked up to see an old inn that was leaning on one side. In all honesty, it looked like the building was about collapse but Jack didn't look concerned as he approached the door.

"How do you know he's here?" she asked him.

"I don't. But if he isn't here, someone else will know where he is," he replied as he let Gibbs go in first and then he followed him.

Ibini stood rooted to her spot and Jack came back out to see what was the matter.

"Come on," he threw his arm around her shoulder and pushed her in the door. She was overwhelmed by the smoke and sweaty bodies that filled the tiny bar. Half dressed women sat upon the laps of men twice their age, their nipples bouncing in their faces as they laughed heartily at jokes that most likely were not humorous.

"I feel dirty already," Ibini whispered to Jack and it was true. Just the smoggy air in the room was making her skin crawl.

Jack ignored her comment and scanned the faces around him. Finally he spotted someone he recognized and he pulled her with him over to a dark corner. Gibbs took his place at a small table near the door to watch in case anything went wrong. When the man saw Jack approach he whispered something to the woman sitting on his lap and she left.

"Jack Sparrow! As I live and breathe – I thought ye were dead?" the man had a wooden eye in his right socket and the other eye was cloudy. Thin white hair stuck out from under his tattered tri-corner hat. As he smiled, Ibini counted five teeth in his mouth.

"You should know Vane that no one can get the best of Jack Sparrow. And shouldn't I be the one asking you how you're sitting here when I heard from a very reliable source you ended up at the end of the rope?" Jack replied as he sat down across from the man Ibini now knew as the infamous Charles Vane.

"You should know a noose isn't enough to get rid of me Jack."

"What did you do? Bribe the hangman?"

"I did no such thing."

"Then how did you survive the hanging?"

"Let's just say it's going to take a lot more to put me in the grave. Maybe I'll just live forever!" he said as his eyes flickered towards Ibini.

The girl that had been sitting with Vane returned to the table with two mugs full of rum.

"Ah," Jack smiled, "you know me too well."

Vane laughed but kept his eyes on Ibini who Jack had forgotten until that moment, "and who be the pretty lady?"

"Vane, let me introduce you to Ibini. She's from the New World," Jack looked at her and patted his lap, motioning for her to sit down. She rolled her eyes but obeyed him and he snaked an arm around her waist making her jump.

"Ibini, you say?" Vane eyed her curiously, "Is that a popular name in the New World lass?"

"Not that I know of sir. I was named after my grandmother, the only other Ibini I have heard of."

Vane looked extremely interested in her for a moment, his eyes taking her all in. It made Ibini feel uncomfortable, and Jack noticed what was going on between the two of them.

"So Vane," the older man reluctantly shifted his focus to Jack, "what have you been up to lately?

"I think you know quite well what I've been up too and I think that's why you be here," he paused, "am I right Jack?"

"Vane, 'tis a fool's mission you're on -"

Jack was interrupted by the arrival of a rather large, bald man that was covered in tattoos of dragons and nude eastern women. He stood at the edge of the table and looked leeringly down at Ibini. She had the urge to look away from his dull brown eyes but she refused to. Instead she stared the man down but he only seemed to be enjoying her attention.

"Ah Curly," Vane addressed the man and Ibini wanted to laugh at the irony, "let me introduce you to Captain Jack Sparrow, a legend among these waters. Curly is my first mate on this so-called fool's mission."

Curly only grunted in response.

"You should really learn to curb your tongue mate. It's rude to talk people's ears off like that," Jack joked but none of his companions appreciated the humor.

Jack cleared his throat. He knew he had to get rid of Curly and get Vane alone. He also knew that if Ibini heard what he had come to say there would be trouble.

So he did the only thing he could think of knowing that he would regret it later.

"Ibini, why don't you take young Curly here up to a room and get to know him better while I catch up with Vane," he said bouncing her on his lap.

She jumped up and twirled around to look at him, her eyes red with anger. He kept looking at Vane; he couldn't bring himself to see the expression he knew she had on her face.

Vane chimed in, "I think that's a fine idea. Curly, ask Schmitt over there to give you my usual room."

He flipped a coin into the other man's hands and chuckled almost viciously, "it has a splendid view of the harbor."

Ibini felt a rough hand grab her wrist and pull her towards the bar.

"Fine. It's his funeral; and yours of course," she whispered and Jack was sure he was the only one that heard her remark.

Curly slapped the coin down and grunted at the barkeep who merely grabbed it and slapped down a key in return. Curly all but dragged her up each step. Her eyes never left Jack and she cursed him for this predicament he had put her in.

Finally they reached a room at the far end of the hall. Ibini uttered a small prayer as Curly opened the door and pulled her into the darkness.

* * *

Once they were alone, Jack continued his plight with Vane.

"Jack, I will not call off this mission. You can't stop me."

"I don't want to stop you. I want to join you."

"I think I missed a step," Vane looked confused.

"With me and my crew, you'll be twice as strong."

"With two ships we'll be twice as vulnerable," Vane replied quickly.

"You know how fast _the Pearl _is. If we are found out, _the Pearl _could distract the Royal Navy while you finish your business. We lead them out to the open ocean where we have the advantage and then once we defeat them, we come back for our share of the profits."

"Ah, I see. I should have known you would never do anything out of the goodness of your heart. I guess I'd be disappointed if you did. But I will not be splitting anything with you Jack."

"Well considering you have to wait for the ransom anyways, I would think you wouldn't mind a bit of company with such a whelp in your custody."

"What do you mean?" Vane eyed Jack suspiciously.

"You're going after _The English Rose_. Correct?"

Vane thought for a moment and begrudgingly nodded his head affirmatively.

"You plan to kidnap dear King Charles' illegitimate son who happens to be aboard said vessel and claim a ransom for him. Am I right mate?"

Vane refused to answer. Jack stood up from the table and began to make his way over to the stairs.

"If you're not going to talk then I guess we have nothing left to discuss. I'm sure the East India Trading Company would be very interested to know your whereabouts as well as the details of this daft plan," Jack said.

"Fine," Vane finally gave in and Jack retraced his steps back to the table.

"Very good, so, do we have a deal?"

"We haven't even haggled over the division of the profits."

"Fine," he sat back down, "50/50 is fair I think. Don't you?"

Vane slammed a hand down on the table make both mugs jump, "10/90! It's my plan."

"40/60."

"15/85."

"45/55."

"20/80."

"60/40."

"25/75."

"55/45."

"50/50 and that's my final offer," Vane looked overwhelmed with the numbers game they had been playing.

Jack quickly grabbed the older man's hand and shook on it, "agreed."

Before Vain could realize his folly, Jack jumped from the table and darted over to the stairs.

Ibini was already running from the room as Jack made his way up to see her. As she went by him he felt her grab onto his wrist, her nails digging into the tender skin, and she pulled him down the stairs and through the crowd of unruly pirates.

"Ibini! What in the blazes," he cried and she turned around and gave him a look that shot daggers into his soul. She pushed on through the crowd still dragging Jack behind her. Gibbs saw them moving towards the door and stood in front of it.

"Ibini, what's the matter?" Gibbs said.

"We need to leave, now," she tried to push by him.

"Why? I still have to finish me rum," Jack pouted.

She twirled around, the same look of danger in her eyes, "Because, I just killed Curly."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Classes are extremely intense and busy busy busy! I promise my faithful readers and reviewers (like linalove, Sirenne Claire and Kit-cat99 – thank you so much!) that I will update more often in the next few weeks. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	21. Blame and Games

**A/N: To my faithful readers please note – I took down the last chapter and reposted it due to a historical error. You don't have to go back and read it if you don't want to since the only thing I did was correct my royal reference. They are going after King Charles' illegitimate son, not King George's as I had originally written. Sorry for the confusion and on with my tale! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Blame and Games**

"Don't look at me. It's your fault," Ibini said as she calmly crossed her arms in front of her.

"_My _fault?" Jack said, the memory of the unconscious Curly lying in bed coming back to him.

Jack could still see the large man's dull, dead eyes staring back at him. There had been no sign of foul play in the tiny room that had witnessed Curly's last breath. The only thing unusual about the scene was that his pants were coiled about his ankles and an organ that most assuredly was hard as a rock moments before his untimely demise now lay limp against his thigh. Jack shuddered as he was brought back to the present.

"Yes. Your fault," Ibini said.

Jack sighed in response. At least this was progress. This was the first time he had gotten her to talk since they had left the tavern the evening before. He had spent the night confined to his chair while she had camped out in his bed chambers.

He had awoken to her hovering over him that morning, her eyes just as angry as when he had suggested she "entertain" Curly privately. After throwing a battalion of insults his way, she was now calm, cool and collected. It made him nervous.

"How, my dear, is this _my _fault?" Jack sat up in his chair and pointed to himself.

"If you hadn't of suggested that _tete-a-tete_ with the Neanderthal*, he would still be alive and Vane wouldn't be out a first mate," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but I didn't kill Curly," he hesitated but took the chance and pointed at her, "you did."

She hopped up onto the table, her legs hung over the edge giving her a childlike appearance. The sudden move made Jack press his back into the chair as far away from her as possible, but she didn't notice. She leaned over towards him on one of her hands and eyed him carefully. A glimmer in her eye made him feel like she had just sized him up completely and had made some sort of decision.

She spoke then, slowly and deliberately, "Well I didn't . . . technically."

"I don't think I'm following, luv," he replied, placing his elbows on the arms of the chair and tenting his hands in front of his mouth.

She leaned forward even further on her hand, "did you examine the body for any kind of injuries or life-threatening wounds."

"Well, not extensively but yes," he was wondering where she was going with this.

"Did you find any?"

He thought back once again to that room and Curly's body.

"No, not a one," he scratched his beard slowly.

"I never actually touched him in any threatening or lethal way."

"That shouldn't be a problem for you. With all that power you have, you may be able to kill a man with a single look," he turned away from her as if he had suddenly realized she may actually be able to do what he had accused her of.

She didn't know how to take his comment. She wanted to slap him for making such an absurd remark about her strength, but instead she felt her cheeks burn. That he would think a simple look from her could kill made her blush. She jumped off of the table and began to pace the room feeling his eyes follow her every move.

"Let us just say that whatever force made me, they also gave me a kind of special protection against those who may wish to," she paused to consider her words, "violate me."

Slowly she turned to face him and she could tell he was still trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"Let me put this in terms you may understand," she stopped pacing and squared off.

Using big gestures she began, "Curly didn't get very far before he keeled over."

She finished her explanation with a dramatic death scene.

He almost laughed at her theatrics. He stood up from his chair and leaned over the desk to see her lying on the floor, feigning unconsciousness. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Understand?" she asked popping up.

"And you didn't _encourage_ his death?" Jack asked backing away as she walked up to the other side of the desk.

"I didn't use some kind of voodoo magic on him if that's what you're asking. The gods protect me. They sense I'm in danger and they strike down whoever is threatening me."

"So does this mean, dear Ibini," he leaned on the desk, "that you have never been with a man?"

He could see her cheeks redden and he licked his lips suggestively. She walked away from the desk and he followed her.

"Of course I have been with a man. I'm here with you am I not?" she spoke in a hurried tone.

"You know what I mean Ibini. In the biblical sense have you ever felt the pleasure of a man's touch?" he had her trapped against the cabin door she had been trying to escape through.

Her expression went from tense to smug, "Captain Sparrow. I have been alive for over a millennia. I was - how did you put it? – with a man in the biblical sense before the bible was even published. I was enjoying the touch of a man centuries before you were even born."

"I don't believe you," he smiled wide.

"What do you want me to do then?" her tone faltered. She knew she needed to guard her own thoughts so he could not read them. He was getting rather good at that and it annoyed her greatly.

"Prove it," he replied, his mouth not an inch away from hers.

At first she felt her pulse quicken. Her knees went weak and her mouth felt dry. But then she heard the church bells ring out over Tortuga. They had once been used to call the good people of the island to worship, but now were used as a signal for wives and wenches to come collect their drunken husbands and customers. By her count it was nearly noon. She knew Vane was due to arrive on the deck of _The Black Pearl _at any moment. She also knew Jack wouldn't miss that appointment lest he lose Vane's confidence in him and, in turn, the bountiful ransom that was to come from their endeavor in Port Royal (Gibbs had kept her duly informed). She decided to call his bluff.

She ducked under his arm swiftly and before he knew it she was at the bedroom door, her half-lidded eyes beckoning him to come closer. He stood rooted to his spot; he was in shock.

She reached up and unpinned her dark hair, the supple locks cascading down over her slim shoulders. He felt something pulling him towards her. He followed her into the bedroom and she turned with her back to him.

She peered over her shoulder, her figure outlined in the light that came streaming in through a single window above the bed.

"Would you help rid me of this positively horrid contraption?" she asked, her mouth in a lush pout.

"But of course, m'lady," he said huskily as he began tugging and pulling at the stubborn stays. He was usually so adept at undoing a corset, what with years of practice with hundreds, maybe thousands of women, but now he was just clumsy.

She laughed quietly at his nervousness that was impeding his progress in undressing her. That small jiggle alerted him to her deception and without reading her mind he knew she was merely trying to test him. He decided the best thing he could was to play the game.

She heard the sound of cloth ripping and the corset dropped to the floor. A metal clang followed and she looked down to see a dagger lying next to the dark blue material. He had cut the bodice right off of her body and there she stood in the simple lacy shift. She shuddered, not knowing if it was from the sudden chill or from nerves. That weak-kneed, dry mouth feeling from before was suddenly back. Her heart pounded in her ears. Hot lips descended upon the tender skin of her neck and he made his way up and around her back. She reluctantly let out a small whimper of pleasure as he nipped at her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed and she enjoyed each sensation as she felt his rough hands slide up and down her arms.

"Finally decided to give in to my charms?" he whispered darkly and her eyes shot open.

"Isn't Vane going to be here soon? Shouldn't you be on deck to welcome him?" she began to sweat.

He kept up his façade, "Gibbs can conduct whatever business needs be done. I have business here that is more -" he grabbed her hips and grinded his growing erection into her back "– pressing."

He heard her swallow hard but she didn't protest. Instead she let him continue with his ministrations. He undid the buttons on the back of the shift one by one. After all of them had been released he lazily lifted his arms to her neck where he started pushing the dress off of her shoulders. He barely had it down around her elbows; he could see the dark pink moons of her naked bosoms, when he spoke.

"Do you surrender, Ibini?"

Something inside of her snapped and faster than lightening she had somersaulted across the bed and now stood fully covered on the other side of it. The wooden frame separated the two of them.

"I will never surrender to you Jack Sparrow," she sneered, a sudden look of hatred and fear in her eyes.

He stood there at first, thrown off by her abrupt change in mood. He knew she had been toying with him, but once he had heard her moan just moments ago, he thought he had actually seduced her. But now he wasn't sure exactly what was going on. She had the appearance of a caged tiger, willing to do anything to escape her prison.

He was about to say something when he heard a loud noise from out on deck. The doors to his cabin blew open and he could hear the familiar limp of Vane enter the room. His mouth still open, he shut it quickly and simply left the room as she stood now alone and upset. When the two men began their meeting and she was sure Jack would not be able to hear her, she sat down on the bed and began to cry.

* * *

Will had watched the old man make his way down the deck of _The Black Pearl_ and enter Jack's cabin without so much as a knock. He was angry and Will knew Jack had done something to make the man angry.

Will paced the quarterdeck of _The Flying Dutchman. _He was tired of not knowing what Jack was up to. As if his father had read his mind, Bootstrap suggested to his son that he pay _The Black Pearl _a visit after the other man had taken his leave.

Will nodded in agreement, but knew that Jack would never tell him the whole story. He'd have to find a way around the situation. A sly smile crossed his lips and he realized exactly what he had to do and watched eagerly at the helm for the opportune moment.

* * *

A sigh of relief passed through Jack's lips the moment Vane had walked off _The Pearl_ and onto the dock. Their two hour conversation had exhausted Jack of every persuasive maneuver he possessed. Luckily his efforts had paid off and Vane had accepted Jack's peace offering of one of his "best" crew members to take over as Vane's first mate.

Of course Jack had already decided it was to be Old Brown that would be making the move and had generously bribed several crew members to talk him up in front of Vane.

"But Captain," Gibbs had said, "Old Brown is blind in one eye and can't even defend himself in battle. We have to stick him below deck with the animals when we're attacked."

Jack rolled his eyes and whispered back to Gibbs, "yes, but it's either him, or you. Which do you prefer?"

Gibbs eyes widened in fear, "Brown has a lovely singing voice however, and we all know how important that is in the qualities of a first mate."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Jack said as he patted the older man on the back.

So now with Old Brown settling in with his new crew and Vane happy as a clam, there was only one thing for Jack to do.

"Mr. Gibbs! Establish a watch and then send those off duty, and yourself of course, to enjoy the splendors of the island for a final night of revelry," he smiled wide.

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs said and he left to inform the crew of the good news.

Jack turned and entered his cabin, tip-toeing his way across the room to the door of his bedroom. He peeked in to find Ibini, fast asleep in his bed and still wearing the lacy shift from before.

He felt his groin tighten and knew that something had to be done, but he wasn't going to get any relief around here. He turned around and with a jaunt in his step, headed out to the wonder that was Tortuga.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long! School has been grueling and now I'm on spring break and hoping to update at least 2 more times this week. If it ever get to be two weeks since I've updated, please check my profile. I will explain there why I've been so long in updating and might even include some spoilers! ;-)**

**Thanks so much to my faithful readers and reviewers linalove, Sirenne Claire, Kit-cat99 and laurentaylor14 (I'm so glad that you're back!). I hope you all enjoyed the following chapter. I know I've been cruel in my cat and mouse game between Jack and Ibini but I promise that all will be explained in due time. I also promise plenty of action (bedroom or battle you may ask and I'm not answering ;-D) in the chapters to come. Just bear with me.**

**Thanks so much and please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	22. Tea for Two maybe Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

****

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Tea for Two . . . maybe Three**

Ibini awoke to the smell of lemon and tea wafting in the air. She sat up before opening her eyes; they were still swollen and puffy from crying. She crawled out of bed and put on her breeches and her shirt. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she had actually been enjoying the sensation of the silk of the slip against her skin, especially after ridding herself of that horrid corset. It felt luxurious and feminine, something she had not felt in a long time. But she knew that walking out to the cabin in the slip would be asking for trouble, no matter who sat on the other side of that wall.

After she was appropriately dressed and had tied her long hair into a horse tail, she followed the wonderful scent to the door of the main cabin. She peeked out around the curtain to make sure Jack wasn't there. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

A wide smile crossed her face when she saw a familiar boot propped up on Jack's table.

"Captain Turner," she stepped out from behind the curtain.

He turned around and quickly stood to address her, "Miss Ibini."

He gave a slight bow and she felt her cheeks rouge. She curtsied to match his gesture and made her way over to the table.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Captain?" she said as she sat down in the chair across the desk.

He sat down again and pushed one of the two cups that had been sitting on the table towards her.

"Just thought I would stop by and pay Jack a visit. I hope you don't mind, but I had one of the men bring us some tea," he said as he picked up the pot and poured her a cup.

"Well as you can see, Jack isn't here," her voice trailed off at the end and she averted her eyes from Will who was now intently looking her over.

"What has Jack done now?" he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arm in front of himself.

She picked up her cup and blew softly over the top of it. Once it was cool enough, she sipped at it gingerly.

"What do you mean?" she said in between sips.

"I know that look Ibini. I've seen it on many a woman that has had the misfortune of crossing Jack's path. Sadder still, I've seen it on a few men as well," he smiled and she gently laughed at his joke.

He sat up and leaned over the table, reaching across it to put his hand on hers, "Ibini, tell me what happened."

She finally looked at him, "Before I can be honest with you Captain, I need you to be honest with me."

"I don't understand," he took a sip from his cup.

"From the two cups you requested for the tea and the fact that you are still here after finding out Jack was in town, I'd say you came aboard to visit me as well," she paused, "am I right?"

A smile passed over his face and he placed his cup back down, "Well spotted Ibini, well spotted."

"And now, maybe you can enlighten me as to the reason of your visit?"

"I feel it only fair that you answer my question," he countered with a charming smile, "I asked you first."

She took a deep breath.

"As you wish," she stood up and began to pace the room as she poured her heart out while Will listened attentively.

* * *

It was only early evening, but Jack knew that a whore was a whore and that the right whore could be bought for a price at anytime of the day. Jack happened to find the right whore standing outside The Faithful Bride, just waiting for someone to come along and give her a look.

Moments after introducing himself they were running up the stairs of The Bride towards a dark room at the end of the hall. As soon as the door was closed and locked, he began tearing her clothes off until he was staring at her naked form. He rid himself of his affects and then his own clothes and jumped into the creaky bed.

He turned around to look at his catch of the day. She was skinnier than he usually liked, and her blonde hair was limp and greasy. He could swear she was missing some teeth. But he didn't care, he needed relief and he needed it now.

"Come 'ere, luv," he motioned to her.

She swung her hips saucily as she made her way over to him. With every step she took his heart began to beat faster and faster – and not in a good way. He ignored it and she pounced on him, straddling his lap, she grinded against it, her nipples bouncing in his face. He tried to enjoy the sensation of her pawing at him, but when he realized he was feeling rather, well, limp, he panicked. He hadn't had this problem since, since . . .

_Elizabeth,_ he thought_._

Not that he had ever had the chance to get that close to her, but if anyone could suck the sexual tension from a room, it was Elizabeth he had concluded.

He tried focusing on the task at hand realizing that's what it had indeed become: a task. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to enjoy this, the familiar scent of the sickly-sweet cheap perfume mixed with the pungent aroma of sex, how she feigned adoration for him.

She would say something like, "My, my sir, you sure know how to satisfy a woman."

Or she might gasp at the sight of his engorged member and cry out, "you are so big! Darling, I don't know how you're ever going to get the great likes of that into little ol' me."

She'd probably tell him she had never met a man as skilled in bed as he. She would scream and moan and tell him everything any man would want to hear before she faked orgasm after orgasm until he had had his fill. Then he would throw a few coins on the nightstand, get dressed, go back to _The Pearl_ and fall into a deep, contented sleep.

But instead of living in the moment and enjoying all the pleasure to be had, he could only think of one thing: he would rather be on _The Pearl_ fighting with Ibini, than in bed with this woman he had never met. He laughed at the cruel irony of his situation and the blonde woman quickly stopped what she was doing to look at him.

He was staring right into her dull brown eyes, but all he could see was Ibini's ocean blue ones. The woman went back to trying to arouse his passions but he was having none of it. His body refused to respond to her touch.

Before his evening companion could find his predicament, he launched out of bed, dropping her to the floor. In a flash he was dressed, his affects were in place and he was running from the room, his arms flailing about him. He finally knew what he wanted and by god, he was going to take it no matter what.

He rushed back to _The Pearl_, resolute that he would put his cards on the table. He scurried up the gangplank and stomped down on the deck. He took swift, confident strides towards the closed door of his cabin and all but kicked it in to find - nothing at all like he had planned.

As he had been running home, he had pictured her still fast asleep, or in a pile of tears in bed. He saw himself sweeping her off her feet and ravishing her right there.

However this was very different from what he discovered. He burst in to see Ibini with her arms around Will, her head pressed against his chest with a peaceful look on her face.

They saw him enter and broke their embrace, both of them looking at him like he was a wild dog.

"What's all this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Jack, it's good to see you," Will said weakly as he walked over to him and extended his hand.

Jack just looked at it and his lip curled up in disgust.

"I thought you were spoken for, mate? What about your dear Elizabeth?" he let himself linger on the name of his murderer.

"Jack, this is not what it seems. I just came by to see you and figured I'd wait here with Ibini until you returned."

"What did you have to see me about?"

"It's a private matter," Will said and looked at Ibini who went to leave.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room.

"I think I just interrupted whatever it was that you had to do privately on this ship," Jack snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Ibini looked at him incredulously.

When he didn't answer, she continued, "Nothing happened here Jack. Will was just consoling me -"

"So it's Will now?" Jack accused in a high-pitched tone.

"Yes, he's asked me to call him that. May I continue?"

Jack waved her on indifferently and he walked over to take his seat behind the table of maps.

"Will was merely giving me comfort after some of the horrors I have witnessed while aboard your ship," she lied, and he knew she was lying. If it was as innocent as she claimed, she was most definitely discussing Jack's attempt to seduce her this afternoon. He knew that must be what was going on and he felt himself redden with anger.

"I'm so sorry it's been so horrendous for you," he mocked her, "if I had known you were such a delicate flower I would have never let you behead that man during our first battle."

She snapped, "What right do you have Jack Sparrow when it comes to my affairs anyways? Why should you care what I do in the company of a young, attractive man?"

Jack saw Will's chin lift a little at the mention of his looks.

"You have no claim on me, sir," she walked towards the desk and leaned over it, "for I am not a prize to be claimed."

They stayed there like that, eyes fixed on one another. Hatred, anger and lust coursed through both their veins and Jack knew that if it wasn't for Will's presence, he would have smashed his lips against hers in a rough and passionate kiss. He loved her tenacity and he was aroused by the fire in her soul.

But Will was there and so Jack controlled his impulse.

Will interrupted the moment when he spoke, "I came to speak to you, Jack, about your dealings with a certain pirate captain that was aboard this ship earlier today."

Reluctantly Jack released Ibini's gaze and looked over at his friend, "How did you know that?"

"I know everything Jack," Will paused to smile, "comes with the job description."

"So then you must know the aforementioned pirate captain is Charles Vane. We are involved in an advantageous joint venture and are leaving for Port Royal tomorrow. We will discuss this further in a few moments. First, I'd like a word with Ibini in private," Jack returned his eyes to look at her. Her eyes had gone from a crystal clear blue to a muddy shade of reddish brown indicating she was angry and confused.

"Then I've come at a good time Jack, I had a question for Ibini as well."

Her interest piqued, she turned to look at Will with her back to Jack.

"I was actually planning on asking you this to begin with, but with _The Pearl _taking a detour it seems to make perfect sense. Why don't you come aboard my ship? You don't exactly have to worry about mortality so there will be no problems when we go below water. And we could be there by the week's end."

Will could see Jack's face fall at his offer.

_So_, Will thought, _there is something to this twosome. That's very interesting._

"I couldn't, Will. It wouldn't be right to ask something like that of you. And you should be focusing on your duty, not on me. But I appreciate your generous offer," she replied graciously.

"It would be no trouble. A few days off would be nice," he paused, "and so would the company."

He smiled at the last bit as he could see Jack squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

"Absolutely not," Jack finally piped up.

Ibini rolled her eyes but did not look back when she spoke, "Captain Sparrow, as I said before, you hold no claim over me. We do not owe each other anything and therefore I am free to do as I please."

Jack went to protest but Ibini silenced him with a single hand outstretched behind her back, "I have intruded on your kindness for long enough and it may be time for me to move on."

"Is that a yes then?" Will asked eagerly.

Ibini didn't know what to say. She was anxious to get home, but felt she had some unfinished business aboard _The Pearl_, namely with her captain. She had explained prior to Jack's intrusion the brief, yet exciting flirtations the two had had to Will who had laughed it off as Jack being purely Jack. But his mind was changed when he saw how affected Jack seemed to be at Will's offer. It almost made Will feel bad about asking her to come with him. But he knew that this was his only chance to gain what he truly wanted: eternal life for Elizabeth.

Yes, his time amongst pirates like Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa and then as captain of _The Dutchman_ had hardened Will somewhat. He would have never considered robbing someone of a chance for love when he was Will Turner, Blacksmith's Apprentice. But now he had no problem suggesting a split, even if it meant costing his friend his happiness. But after all, was Will happy?

He had a beautiful wife that loved him completely, but he could only be on land with her once every ten years. What kind of life was this? What kind of life would she have? Would she still want him when she was old and dying and he was still young and strong? Would he be able to live after she had gone? These were just a few of the myriad of questions that had plagued Will's mind since he had stepped into the shoes of Davy Jones. It was a task he never had asked for; it had been thrust upon him to save his life. But again, Will had pondered, what kind of life was this really?

He was lost in his thoughts when he realized Ibini was speaking to him.

"Will? Are you all right?" she asked him finally.

"Yes," he stumbled, "yes I'm fine. What were you saying?"

She hesitated a moment and looked at Jack who had been staring at her the entire time.

She held his gaze; it was dark and smoldering. She felt as if he was threatening her life and undressing her with his eyes at the same time. She shuddered visibly and after a moment turned back to Will.

"I will consider your offer, Captain Turner. I will inform you of my decision tomorrow morning," she said confidently.

Knowing he shouldn't press the matter he merely thanked her and turned to Jack.

"Shall we speak here or on my ship?"

"I think I'd actually like to get some fresh air. I've been cooped up in this cabin all day and it would do me good to watch such a beautiful sunset. It is good to see you Will," Ibini said and he bowed to her. She then left the room, allowing the two men to discuss business.

Once they were both sure she had gone, Will was the first one to speak.

"What are your planes in Port Royal Jack?"

"Let's just say," Jack paused to consider his words carefully, "there is a treasure to be had and Vane and I are willing to work for it."

"What kind of treasure?"

Jack measured who he was talking to and decided telling Will wouldn't compromise the plan.

"We're kidnapping King Charles' illegitimate son and ransoming him. He's on a ship due to arrive in Port Royal in a few days."

"And you plan to bring Ibini along on this foolish venture?" Will asked angrily.

"The girl can handle herself. You should have seen what she did to a rather large man who merely wanted her company yesterday. Still haven't figured out exactly how she did him in," Jack trembled at the thought.

"It's not right to put her in that kind of danger. Convince her to come with me. I will take good care of her and make sure she gets home safe."

"I can't do that mate."

"Why? Because you haven't bedded her yet or because she holds the key to eternal life?"

Jack looked his friend up and down before he finally answered, "You know me all too well mate. She knows where The Fountain of Youth is, and she's going to lead me to it."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Not yet."

"Jack, you can't toy with her emotions just to get what you want. Not this time. She's not like other girls," Will walked over and sat down across from Jack.

"Look who's talking mate."

"What?" Will asked.

"You're intentions are as plain as that nose on your face."

"I have no ulterior motives Jack. You are the only one here that is capable of stooping so low."

"You may feign tried and true Captain Turner, but I know it wouldn't hurt if you could get a little bit of that water for your blushing bride."

Will's eyes widened at Jack's revelation.

As if answering Will's unasked question, Jack continued, "I've known you for too long mate. I've seen what you've become and I know what you're capable of; especially when it comes to your bonny lass."

Will got up and slammed a fist down on the desk, rattling the now empty tea cups and pot.

"Why shouldn't Elizabeth have eternal life? Why should I have to live forever and watch her die?"

Jack let him vent.

"I deserve to have some happiness in the world and if Elizabeth was to become immortal she could come aboard _The Dutchman_ and we wouldn't have to wait ten years to be together."

"Ah, so you're not a eunuch," Jack smiled slyly.

This only angered Will more and he retorted, "Do you even know who Ibini is Jack? Who she really is?"

Jack's eyes widened, "What do you know?"

Will let out a few frustrated grunts as he calmed down.

"I told you before Jack. You are closer to The Fountain of Youth, your _La Vida Eterna_, then you could ever imagine. You just aren't looking close enough."

With that, Will turned and left, leaving in his wake a confused Jack.

* * *

Right before he left to return to _The Dutchman_, Will plastered a smile on his face and waved to Ibini who stood alone on the quarterdeck.

"Please think about it, and let me know!" he called and she smiled back at him.

She watched as he disappeared over the ocean and wrapped her arms around her middle. There was a cool wind blowing, a welcome relief from the hot day. Jack watched her from his cabin door as she looked out over the horizon. The fiery red and orange streaks painted the sky and he became lost in his thoughts.

_Tonight,_ he thought to himself.

He had to win her over tonight or he was sure she would chose Will. Only two questions seemed to matter.

How was he going to do it? That was the first problem.

But his second problem worried him much more: _Why do I really want her to stay?_

"Gibbs!" he called out. When he received no answer, he realized that his right-hand man was still enjoying the entertainment on the island.

He ran down the gangplank and into town, looking every bit a chicken with his head cut off.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much to my faithful readers and reviewers linalove, Sirenne Claire and Kit-cat99. And for all you out there rooting for Ibini and Jack to finally enjoy some romantic action – just wait and see what I have for you in the next chapter. ;-)**

**Thanks so much and please keep reading and reviewing!  
Tinkerbellxo**


	23. Winning Ibini

****

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters.

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**A/N: This is the chapter you have been waiting for. It has taken me forever to write because I wanted it to come out just right. I hope you are all happy with the results.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Winning Ibini**

Ibini hadn't even noticed Jack had left until she saw him return with a few errand boys from town. They carried baskets that had been covered with large sheets to hide their contents. Ibini's curiosity was aroused, but she had a feeling that's what Jack wanted. So instead of trying to sneak a peek at whatever he was bringing aboard, she feigned disinterest and spent the early evening perched upon a barrel of rum, practicing the knots that Mr. Cotton had been teaching her.

Finally it became too dark for her to really see what she was doing and with nothing else to keep her company, she looked over her shoulder towards the captain's cabin. The warm lights that came from its windows made her realize how chilly it had become. She felt herself shudder as a cool wind brushed over her skin. She sighed and shook her head.

_I wonder what he's up to,_ she thought to herself.

But she refused to indulge him in whatever he had planned. So she leaned back on the barrel and let her head hang back. It was a clear night, the clearest she had seen in a while. A million sparkling stars dotted the indigo sky and Ibini closed her eyes tightly to make a wish. When she opened them she saw Jack standing right in front of her.

"Oh!" she gasped as she fell off the barrel. Jack leaned down and easily caught her then set her lightly on her feet.

"All right there?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. Yes, thank you," she replied as her face flushed.

"I often have that effect on women," he said as he gave her one of his most devilish grins.

"Oh yes, you definitely bowl me over with your lack of charm, manners and wit," she shot a sarcastic smile back to him and his eyes narrowed at her.

Then all was awkwardly silent between the two of them. Jack started to whistle until he heard Ibini sigh.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied turning away from him and walking over to the rail of the ship.

He was close behind, "what were you thinking just then?"

She sighed, "I wasn't really thinking, just, well I was just making a wish."

She turned back and her eyes widened when she saw how close he was to her.

"Don't you ever wish on a star?"

He didn't know how to answer her question. As a boy he had always taken advantage of the first star in the night sky. Even as a grown man he would turn to the stars every once and a while when things would look their bleakest and wish for things to take a turn. But that was when he knew what he wanted, when his compass pointed to what made sense. Now he had no idea what to wish for because he thought he had no idea what he wanted. But inside his subconscious nagged at him.

_You know what you want, you just don't want to admit it, _it said to him.

When he realized she had turned back around, losing hope that he would answer he spoke up, "I have a surprise for you in the cabin, if you'll join me?"

At first he didn't think she had heard him, she kept her back to him. He went to ask her again but she turned to face him.

"Jack, you don't have to bribe me," she began, "if you want me to stay all you have to do is ask."

He was speechless.

_Ask her,_ he thought but he couldn't form the words in his mouth.

_Tell her to stay,_ the voice said more fervently this time. Again, nothing came from his mouth.

_You want her to stay, _it screamed.

_You need her to stay, _it whispered sadly.

"Who said anything about you staying?" he was shocked when those words came from his mouth. His brain hadn't even processed them and they had just fallen out like vomit. He mouth tasted sour, bitter even.

She smiled wide but her eyes gave away her disappointment in his answer, "You're right."

He felt uncomfortable with her simple reply and then how her gaze remained on him.

"Shall we go see what is in your cabin, Captain?" she said and he cringed at how she used his title. One minute ago he had been Jack and he was one word away from keeping her with him. Now he was Captain and he knew he had a lot of work to do if he could even make her think about staying.

He pulled himself together and offered her his arm but she walked in front of him, refusing his gentlemanly gesture. When they reached the cabin doors she stopped and waited for him to open them which he did nervously. She stepped inside the room to find the table set and candlelight dancing along the walls.

"M'lady," he bowed low to her and she almost forgot his previous mistake when she blushed, "would you care to dine with me tonight?"

When she didn't answer he continued, "The crew has worked tirelessly to create an exceptional banquet complete with the finest wine."

She giggled and was instantly embarrassed by her foolish reaction, "but sir, I am not properly dressed."

"Ah!" he held a finger up and went into the bed chamber. He returned with a dress made of silk damask draped delicately over his arms. It was the color of a light amethyst and looked to be the perfect size.

"And the best part," he leaned towards her and whispered, "no uncomfortable corset."

And then he winked and his idiotic remark on deck was forgotten. She walked casually over to him and gently caressed the fine material.

"It's beautiful," she smiled and he could feel his heart flutter just a bit from her close proximity, "but what did I do to deserve such a fine gift?"

"Consider it an apology for this afternoon, and a thank you for," he cleared his throat, "saving my life."

She looked up at him, "shall I put it on now?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way darling," he replied.

"I will be right back," she said as she took the dress from his arms and went into the bedroom to change. A minute later she emerged.

Jack felt his jaw slacken when he saw her. It fit her perfectly and the light color made her skin glow and her eyes sparkle like jewels.

"What do you think?" she asked self-consciously.

He only managed a "wow" but she could tell what he was thinking and it made her cheeks turn pink.

It was then that she wished she had done something with her hair that was still knotted in a horse tail. She reached back to pull the leather strand that held it up and a cascade of dark curls fell over her shoulders. He stood there, mesmerized by that simple act. Feeling his eyes upon her she cleared her throat, bringing him back to the present. He walked over to the table to pull out a chair to his right. She crossed the room and gently sat down. He then pushed in her chair and sat next to her at the head of the table.

With a snap of his fingers, the doors to the cabin flew open and Pintel and Ragetti entered with the bottle of wine and a tray full of delicious looking foods. Pineapple crusted salmon, roasted potatoes, curry and red peppers made Ibini's mouth water.

After they had been served, they sat and ate in silence. Once they finished, Jack snapped his fingers again and his men entered with a tray of dark chocolate. They set it down in front of Ibini and left the room.

"Have you ever had chocolate Ibini?" Jack asked as he picked up a small piece.

"Once, a very long time ago," she replied.

"May I?" he said holding up a piece and she hesitantly nodded.

He leaned forward and placed the chocolate in her mouth, his fingers brushing over her lips.

She closed her mouth around it and let it melt. She let out a satisfied moan and Jack could feel his pants instantly tighten at the sound. He watched as she licked her lips, leaving a small drop on her cheek.

"You've got ah," he motioned to his own cheek but she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"You have . . ." and he leaned forward to wipe it away with his napkin. However, as he got closer to her he changed his mind. An urge overtook him and he closed his mouth over the spot, gently kissing it away.

He pulled away to see her eyes widen. He went to lean in again when she stood up.

"I think I've had enough for tonight," she stumbled over the chair in her haste but quickly recovered.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner. Goodnight."

But as she approached the door to the bedroom she was suddenly cut off by Jack who had, in a flash, left his chair and crossed the room. His arms extended, his hands rested on either side of the door frame. In order to enter the bedroom, she would have to make him move and she knew that would be no easy task.

"Ibini," he began but she refused to look up to him.

"Why won't you look at me?" he yelled and she snapped her head up.

"What Jack? What do you want?" she replied angrily.

"Argh," he shoved past her and brought his hands up to his head, "I don't know anymore. I don't know."

"Well I can't help you then," she replied flippantly and he turned to look at her.

"You don't understand, do you? You don't understand anything!"

"Then enlighten me Jack," she said tiredly, her hands hanging dejectedly at her sides.

He took a deep breath, "ever since you've come aboard I haven't been able to think clearly. I'm confused. I don't know what I want and that's only happened to me once before and that didn't end well, let me tell you."

"Well Jack, you won't have to worry about that anymore after tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tomorrow I will be off your ship and on my merry way home aboard _The Dutchman_."

"Like hell you will," he replied.

"As I said earlier Jack," she stalked up to him, "you have no claim on me. I can do what I want."

"I bought you at that auction."

"And I saved your life, which by the way, I can easily take away."

His eyes widened at her threat.

"Yes Jack, I can give people life, but I can also take it away," her voice was laced with venom.

"You wouldn't dare Ibini."

"Try me," she said, her body a mere inch from him.

That was the final straw. He couldn't take it anymore. Something in him snapped and all of a sudden, everything was clear. He knew what he wanted and by god, it was his for the taking. Before she knew what hit her, his lips crashed down on hers in a fiery kiss. She felt her entire body tingle as he nipped at her bottom lip. His tongue probed her closed mouth for entrance and she allowed it, feeling it duel with her own. She gave into him fully, her arms flying around his neck, pulling him closer. She closed her eyes and moaned softly into the kiss. He groaned in response and it broke her from her trance. Her eyes flew open and she firmly pushed him away. He stood there gasping for breath.

"I'll go and gather my things," she said quickly, knowing she had nothing really to gather, she was just using it as an excuse to get away from him. He followed her into the bedroom and as she leaned over to pick up her shirt and breeches he grabbed her waist and spun her around to face him. She refused to look at him once again.

He took her chin in his hand and brought it up so she had no choice but to look him straight in the eyes.

"Ibini," he whispered.

"Don't say it Jack," she tried to silence him but he would have none of it.

"Please don't go," he said, his eyes searching hers.

"I told you not to say it," her eyes turned sad.

"I want you to stay, Ibini," he rasped.

"Why?"

"I need you to stay."

"But why, Jack?!" she screamed.

He answered her question with a kiss and she was putty in his hands. She had put up enough of a fight and had lost. It was time to surrender, to give in to him and to her own feelings.

Without removing her lips from his, she began tugging his shirt from his breeches. He smiled into the kiss, knowing all too well where this was going. He helped her removed his shirt and then his hands went to the ties in the front of her dress. He wasn't nervous like before and his hands moved deftly, letting the chords slip from their knots easily. He let hot kisses trail down her neck to her now bare chest. He kept tugging at the dress until it pooled at her ankles and she stood completely naked before his eyes.

He leaned over, put an arm under her knees and swept her off her feet. He walked over to the bed and gently placed her down on it. His eyes swept over her body and he felt his desire for her grow. Their gaze locked and he held it as he undid the ties to his breeches. He watched her blush as they fell away from his form.

He knew he needed to take things slow. He didn't want to scare her off. He lowered himself down next to her and cupped her cheek.

"I'll be gentle darling," he assured her and she nodded.

He then climbed on top of her, kissing her softly with every move he made. He leaned on his arms as his knee nudged her legs apart. He lowered himself down gently and with a single passionate kiss, he thrust into her.

She arched up, grabbing onto him and he winced as he felt her nails dig into his back. He stilled for a moment and then started to move slowly, afraid he would hurt her.

"Oh, Jack," she moaned and that was all the encouragement he needed to pick up the speed. He reached down beneath her knees and pulled her legs around his middle as he thrust faster and faster. Sweat poured from both their bodies as they moved as one. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and sucked on the smooth skin there, leaving a small red dot behind, marking her as his.

"Ibini," he husked and she shivered in his arms.

In a flash he had flipped them over so that his back was resting on the bed and she sat on top, straddling his waist. Her eyes widened and she tried to cover her chest self-consciously but he grabbed her wrist. He looked her square in the eyes and brought her hand down to his chest to where she nervously placed it.

"Don't hide luv, you're beautiful," he rasped.

With that she slowly started to ride him. As she picked up speed, Ibini felt pleasure she never thought possible wash over her. He took a hold of her hips and pulled her down closer, filling her to the brim. She groaned and threw her head back. He moved his hands up to her back and pulled her down to press her bare chest to his. The feeling of her smooth, silky skin caressing his weathered body almost drove him mad. He flipped them back over so that he was hovering over her, a smile on his face. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his middle once again and pulled him closer to her.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and leaned down to kiss her. She instantly responded, her tongue dancing with his made Jack's eyes widen in delight. Suddenly, he felt her begin to violently jerk underneath him. He looked down at her and her eyes were a bright shade of purple. They almost glowed.

"Oh Jack," she threw her head back as he pulled her closer to him and he felt her inner walls clutch around his member. It was just enough to push him over the edge and they came as one. They stayed there, frozen for a moment before both their bodies relaxed. She laid back on the bed and he landed on top of her.

Once he had gathered enough energy, he lifted his head to look at her. She had a blissful smile on her face and he couldn't help but kiss her swollen lips once more. He rolled off of her and laid down on his side with an arm curled around her waist.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him, "No."

He let go of a breath that he had no idea he had been holding, "stay with me?"

She didn't speak right away, but when she felt ready to answer she didn't have to. He had already fallen into a deep sleep, confident that he had won her over. She leaned up and gently kissed his forehead. She dropped her head back onto the pillow, but sleep would not visit her that night.

* * *

Jack felt stiff as a board but as soon as he remembered what had happened the night before, a smile crept over his handsome face. But it disappeared when he opened his eyes and found he was alone in bed.

He sat up quickly, his eyes darting around for any sign of Ibini but he found nothing. He looked over at where her head should have been and found the dress he had given her the night before carefully laid out and a small piece of paper tucked into the ties. He picked it up and scanned its contents.

_I'm sorry. I just can't be what you want me to be._

_~Ibini_

He crumpled the note in his hand, contorting it into a tight fist. He looked down at his white knuckles before he tossed the paper to the floor. He struggled to get to his feet and quickly donned his breeches and shirt. Leaving his hat and boots behind, he ran out to the deck. He was just in time to watch _The Flying Dutchman_ disappear amongst a flash of green on the horizon.

Ibini was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I know this took me forever but I hope I made it worth the wait. I've never been the best at writing love scenes so if there is any constructive criticism you'd like to give it would be greatly appreciated. I plan on writing many more love scenes (hint, hint!). As always, thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers, Linalove, Storylover456, pogocam and Kit-cat99. I don't think I'd still be writing this if it wasn't for you all.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Tinkerbellxo**


	24. A Kidnapping and an Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**A Kidnapping and an Announcement**

A sudden breeze whipped over Ibini and her arms instinctively wrapped around her to protect herself from the chill. She thought she had experienced everything, but last night had been something else. She had been a virgin until Jack had claimed her as his own. But it wasn't by her choice that Captain Sparrow should be her first. Just like Curly had gotten his back at the bar in Tortuga, a higher power had always struck down those who had tried to even touch Ibini in an erotic way. Most times she was thankful for this saving grace, especially with 200 years of traveling the sea under her belt, she met many a lecherous toad who had tried to have his way with her. But there had been a few before Jack that she had been fond of who had perished right in front of her eyes before she had had the chance to give herself to them. Had she been in love with those men? She didn't really know, but all the same, it had been traumatizing to say the least.

Last night her heart had raced for two reasons. She wanted to give in to Jack, she wanted to feel his touch and give him pleasure. But she was scared that he would suffer the wrath of the gods like so many had done before him. And the last thing she wanted was Jack to die. Why she had been allowed to give her maidenhead to him was a mystery, and she wasn't sure if that mystery was good or bad. Could it be that the gods had been saving her for him? Or had it merely been a fluke? Or maybe he had been killed after their night together? She hoped that was not the case.

She shifted back and forth on her feet to warm herself up and she felt a sore sensation between her legs. It was a warm sore, a pleasurable sore and with every move she was reminded of her night of passion with the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. But an overwhelming sense of guilt had settled in the pit of her stomach, making her feel ill.

Will noticed the color missing from her cheeks and decided to try and comfort her. He walked over to the bow and stood next to her. When she failed to acknowledge his presence, he spoke.

"I swear it gets better. With time, you won't even feel it."

"Excuse me?" her eyes went wide and her cheeks went red.

Not understanding her reaction, he continued, "Not that you'll be staying with us long, but underwater traveling is unfortunately a necessity when I am on a mission. It gets easier, I promise."

"Oh! You think that I," she paused to consider her words but "oh" was all she managed.

"You mean that's not why you look like you've seen a ghost?"

She shrugged in reply.

"Then what's bothering you Ibini?"

"Nothing, just tired. Ready to go home," she lied. He didn't quite believe her, but figured it was not wise to push her at the moment. He had a feeling everything would come to light sooner or later.

"Well," he began, "as I said, I just have one thing to do and then we will be on our way to the Colonies. You should be back in your village by the end of the week."

"Thank you so much Will. I appreciate your generosity. I promise that once we get to my village I will repay you for everything."

"Please, don't think about it," Will said and Ibini noticed he turned away from her. She thought it was from embarrassment for her praise of his kindness.

He walked over to the helm and took over from his father without a word. As she made her way down to the cabin he had specifically set aside for her, she heard Will let out a deep sigh.

_He has the whole world on his shoulders, _she thought and shook her head exhaustedly.

* * *

The next day Jack arrived in Port Royal with Vane right behind him. They dropped anchor on the backside of the island right behind a large cliff that blocked the fort's view. Two boats, one from Vane's ship and one from _The Pearl,_ were sent ashore to scout the island for news of _The English Rose's _arrival. They had returned with information that the ship was due to make port today, however they had run into a small storm off the coast of Cuba and would probably not get in until midnight. This would only help the pirates in their quest. Most people would be fast asleep by the time the ship came in and after battling a storm, the crew of _The Rose_ was bound to be exhausted. They definitely had the upper hand.

But there was still much to be done and try as he may to get excited about the ransom to be had after some simple pirating, Jack's heart wasn't into it. Even with their advantage, all he could think of was Ibini and the night they had spent together. He would never admit it to another soul and frankly he hated to admit it to himself, but it had been the most amazing night of his life. Their love-making had had been otherworldly, on a different plane of existence. And she had taken it all away from him with a few lines that still haunted his mind. He now knew how the women he had left in similar circumstances felt – abandoned, sullied and betrayed.

What had she meant when she said she couldn't be what he wanted? He grew angry now. How could she possibly know what he wanted? He didn't even know what he wanted! He felt guilty that really what he had wanted last night was her just the once. He wanted to feel her in his arms; he wanted to be close to her in the most intimate way possible. He wanted to be inside of her and feel her tremble below him, to pleasure her. But he had hoped that one night of passion would quench his desire for her and he could move on. The compass would stop pointing towards her and he'd have a clear heading to eternal life.

But that's not what happened.

_Maybe it's just because she left me. And let's face this, no woman leaves Jack Sparrow, _he smiled smugly at that thought, but quickly realized that it wasn't simply being abandoned by a woman that had him in a twist. It was because it was _Ibini_ that had abandoned him that he was upset.

_Could I possibly want more with her? _He thought to himself as he stood at the helm of his beloved ship.

_Could I possibly be in – _his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing erratically from the ship anchored next to him.

Jack saw Vane standing at the bow, trying to get his attention. It was then that he noticed it was already growing dark. Jack walked up to the rail and leaned over.

"What's the word?" he called out.

"Roger has spotted a ship coming in, though it's probably a few hours away depending on how bad she's hurt. We could either wait 'til it docks and attack them as they're unloading and unaware, or we could sling-shot around the island and come up on either side of them, demand they turn over the boy, blow a few sizable holes in 'em and take off. What say you?"

Jack stood in contemplation for a moment. There was more work involved if they decided to sail out to _The English Rose_, but it was probably the surest bet. They could sandwich the ship in and since it was merely a merchant vessel, it couldn't take on two fully loaded pirate ships. However, wreaking a little havoc in Port Royal after it docked sounded like fun waiting to be had, especially with the newest regime of the East India Trading Company in place. Choices, choices, choices.

"Jack!" he called over.

"We attack now. Get your crew ready."

Vane, evidently pleased with Jack's decision, started barking out orders to his crew and they scurried to get the ship ready to strike. Jack followed suit and in half an hour the two pirate ships were making their way around each side of the island.

* * *

Gibbs approached Jack, "Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs?"

"The crew's a might bit concerned about you, what since Miss Ibini took off and everything."

"Is there a point to this little chat?"

"Well sir, there have been some questions about whether you can handle this mission."

"Have I ever let a woman get in the way of some honest pirating?"

Gibbs just stared at him with a knowing look.

"Ok, the Elizabeth thing was another story Gibbs and you know it."

Gibbs did not waver.

"Please inform the crew that it is not their job to question my authority, nor my personal relationships with certain infuriating natives that just happen to give you one incredible night and just decide they are going to up and leave and –

"Captain, Captain!" Gibbs grabbed Jack's shoulders and shook him quickly until he stopped talking, "you're yelling."

Sure enough, Jack looked around his ship and found every last member of his crew staring up at him, looks of concern and worry on their faces.

"I'm fine Gibbs," Jack took a deep breath.

"You know sir, I wasn't exactly fond of Miss Ibini, but if she's got you in that much of a twist you should -"

"I should _what_, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack eyed his first mate dangerously.

"Nevermind, sir," Gibbs said and he left Jack alone at the helm.

"I thought so," Jack replied.

Just then they spotted _The English Rose_ sailing off in the distance. From what Jack could see it was riding low in the water, either indicating significant damage from the storm or a hull full of goods that the pirates could trade or sell at different ports. But despite this stroke of luck, Jack still found no joy in the fun to be had.

Spotting the two pirate ships, _The English Rose_ ran up the white flag in surrender. Vane directed his crew to pull up to one side and _The Pearl _pulled up on the other. Right after calling out the order to board, Jack realized he had to face facts.

Pirating had lost its luster since Ibini had left.

* * *

_The Flying Dutchman _weighed anchor a few hundred yards awayfrom a small island that from Ibini's point of vantage, appeared to be abandoned.

_Who could he possibly be picking up here? There aren't any ships about,_ she thought to herself as she watched a small crew row to shore in a dingy. When they finally returned, Ibini was surprised at what she saw. Accompanying them was a young woman, probably in her early twenties. She looked healthy, vibrant; she couldn't be dead. So why was Will bringing her aboard?

Ibini went to stand by Will who was wearing the largest smile she'd ever seen on him.

"Will, why are we here?" Ibini asked as she heard the crew helping the young woman climb up the side of the ship.

"Before I brought you home I wanted you to meet someone very special to me," Will's smile grew even larger.

Ibini smiled in return, happy to see him so joyous and also proud that he would want to introduce her to someone he obviously cared so much about.

She watched as the mystery woman stepped onto the deck. She was beautiful, taller than Ibini, but not overly so. She was dressed in brown breeches and a white shirt with a tri-corner hat atop her head. Her brown hair was pulled back in a horsetail. Without hesitation, she ran over to Will and threw her arms around him, her lips capturing his in a passionate kiss. Some of the newer men hooted and hollered at their tender moment. Bootstrap shot them a dangerous look and they calmed right down.

Ibini felt just a bit uncomfortable in this situation but managed to hide it. Finally the two broke apart and Will presented the young woman to her.

"Ibini, may I present to you my wife, Elizabeth Turner," Will said, not taking his eyes off of Elizabeth.

Ibini was ecstatic. In the short time she had known Will, he had told her everything about Elizabeth and their tragic romance. He had regaled her with the legend of Davy Jones and how he had been defeated. She knew how Will had had to take his place and ferry lost souls from their watery graves to the other side. It had been a fascinating story, and through it she felt some kind of kinship with the eternal Captain. However what had been most intriguing was the seemingly doomed love affair between him and his lady love. The fact that she could not come with him to the other side and he could only step on land every ten years had caused Ibini's eyes to tear up.

No, she had never loved anyone like that, and she had never been loved by anyone that deeply, but there was always the "what if?" that haunted her.

_What if_ she fell in love? It had happened to the other women in her position. But _what if_ the man she loved did not accept her for who she was? _What if_ that man refused to choose immortal life? She thought of Will, watching as his beloved wife grew older and older every ten years until he'd return one day and find she had passed. Could she live with that? Could she watch someone she loved so deeply become feeble and eventually have to bury them while she remained youthful? It wasn't a fair world, but then again, no one said it would be.

All of these thoughts had processed within a few seconds and when she realized that Elizabeth was staring at her, Ibini decided to make the first move.

"Mrs. Turner, it's so wonderful to meet you," Ibini approached the other woman and bowed to her.

"My name is Ibini. Captain Turner was generous to take me aboard his fine ship and transport me home to the Colonies."

When Elizabeth did not answer her, she continued, "I've heard so much about you."

This seemed to break Elizabeth from whatever trance that was holding her and she walked closer to Ibini and extended her hand.

"Ibini, it is good to meet you. Please, call me Lizzie," she smiled warmly as Ibini took her hand and shook it. Surprisingly, their coloring was not much different. Ibini figured Elizabeth, or Lizzie as she had been instructed to call her, had spent many a day on the beach, waiting for her husband to return. But what was more surprising were the vibrations that Ibini felt coming from Lizzie, and from the way Lizzie pulled away slightly, she had a feeling Mrs. Turner had felt them too.

Ibini now knew something about Lizzie that no one else did, and she felt like she had intruded upon a confidence without even trying.

"I must thank you Ibini. I was not supposed to see my husband for almost ten years and here he is, four months after our wedding."

She looked over at her husband lovingly and he continued her thought, "almost to the day."

"Well I didn't really do anything Lizzie, but I'm so happy that you and your husband are getting a chance to reunite. I'm sure you have much to talk about," Ibini eyed the other woman knowingly and Lizzie's eyes widened. Immediately Lizzie bloused out her shirt just a bit, feigning exhaustion.

"Yes Will, we have a lot to talk about," she began, "how about we retire to your cabin? It was wonderful to meet you Ibini."

Lizzie nodded to her and then began to make her way to the doors. Ibini was shocked when she felt Will grab her hand and almost drag her into the cabin with him and shut the door. Lizzie, who had removed her hat and was fanning herself with it, was just as shocked to see Ibini there.

"Excuse me Ibini, but Will, I meant could we speak privately?" Lizzie asked.

"In a moment darling, first off, I have a surprise for you," he motioned for Ibini to come stand next to him and Lizzie sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"What if I told you that you could have eternal life, just like me?" Will asked.

Ibini's eyes widened. Now she knew why Will had brought her along on this little side trip.

"Will," Lizzie's eyes had started to tear, "don't even tease me with that. It's impossible, you know that and I know that and I thought that we had accepted our fates."

"But what if it's not impossible? What if I knew something, or _someone_, that could give you immortality?"

Ibini almost saw a resemblance to Jack in Will when he smiled a particularly mischievous grin.

"I'd say that was too good to be true," Lizzie said, "but who can do this for us?"

"Just a moment," Will held up a finger and with his other hand, pulled Ibini into the far corner of the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry to have tricked you," he said immediately, seeing the murderous look in Ibini's eyes.

"But I had to. Would you please, please do this for me?" he pleaded with her.

"Will," Ibini sighed deeply, "I can't."

"Can't? Or won't?" he accused and his tone turned as dark as his deep brown eyes.

"Will, you don't understand. It doesn't work that way," Ibini started, "there are complications."

"What kind of complications?"

"It's not up to me to tell you that," she replied.

"You're just playing head games with me now. There are no complications -" Ibini attempted to refute his claim but he cut her off – "you just don't want me to be happy because you can't be happy. You haven't found a love like this and you probably never will."

Ibini had had enough, "No, I probably never will. And I probably left any chance of that back on _The Pearl_ when I left to go with you. And now you want me to do this favor for you?"

Will felt somewhat ashamed and whispered a meek, "yes."

Ibini turned from him and her hand flew up to her head in frustration. Her breathing was heavy from anger and from hearing the truth. She'd probably never find love and moreover, she probably could have with a certain pirate captain that she would never see again. After a moment or two of attempting to calm herself, she turned back around to face Lizzie.

"Do you want to tell him, or do you want me to?" Ibini asked her.

Lizzie looked at her with utter confusion painted on her face, so Ibini continued.

"Will," she looked up at him, "I would be more than happy to give your wife eternal life. In fact, nothing would make me happier to see you both happy. However, in Lizzie's present condition, I can't. It would kill the little one."

Ibini saw from over Will's shoulder Lizzie's eyes widen in understanding.

"What do you mean her condition? What little one?" he asked no one in particular.

He turned to face his wife, "what is she talking about Lizzie?"

"Well that's what I had hoped to talk to you about privately Will," she paused and a weak smile crept onto her face.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Jack should have known the surrender signal had been a trick. Didn't anyone do anything honest anymore? Of course he shouldn't say anything, he was a pirate and there was nothing honest about the profession of a pirate. Luckily the captain had been a right div* and was in no way prepared to take on two fully armed pirate ships. However they had still managed to blow a small hole or two into Vane's ship and a few men had been injured in a short battle, nothing too serious and after having their wounds bandaged, they had returned to their duties.

The pirates had come out victorious and demanded the illegitimate son of King Charles' to be turned over. Another hole in the hull of _The English Rose_ had convinced the men that they meant business and a young man, probably 23 or 24 was produced from a rather large cabin next to the captain's quarters. Scared and confused, a few of the members of Vane's crew tied his wrists and led him over to his ship.

After a significant amount of damage had been done to the merchant vessel and the two pirate ships had moved a safe distance away from the eventual wreck, Jack had finally relinquished the helm to Gibbs as the two sailed out into open waters.

There he sat, a dozen maps in front of him, silence invading his cabin. Something was wrong. Something was out of place. When she had first come aboard _The Pearl_ she had been silent as the grave. They had even thought her mute for the first week she had been aboard. But after that first battle, she didn't seem to shut up! At the time Jack had found it infuriating, but now – now he missed it.

He looked over at the smooth mahogany surface of his compass and went to grab it. Right before he did however, he dropped his hand to the table, nervous and scared of what it might reveal. His ringed fingers drummed a steady, quick beat on the table. He jumped up from his seat and began to pace his cabin, the entire time his eyes focused on the compass. He stopped suddenly and turned his back from the table.

"It's no use, don't waste your time mate," a little Jack had appeared on his left shoulder.

"But what if she's the one?" another little Jack had appeared on his right shoulder.

"You're not a one-woman kind of man," the first one, Jack figured the devilish side of him, said.

"Maybe it's just because you haven't found the right woman," the one that Jack assumed was the angel said.

"Get over it mate," the devil began, "you'll find another girl in the next port and you'll forget all about what's-her-name."

"Ibini," the angel smirked.

"I was trying to make a point," the devil said.

By now Jack's head was swimming with confusion. Brushing the angel and devil from his shoulders he stalked over to the desk and snatched up the compass. He shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind of everything. He flipped the top of the compass open and then peeked down at it.

He snapped it closed and ran out onto the deck of _The Pearl._

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Yes Captain?"

"We are changing course. Please inform the crew."

"Aye, what about Vane sir?"

Jack sighed; he almost forgot he was in the middle of a mission, "I'll take care of him."

Jack had a heading, and he was going to follow it wherever it led him.

* * *

Within minutes he had signaled to Vane that they needed to meet. The two ships came up alongside each other and Jack walked the gangplank over to visit his friend and partner.

"You're just going to give up your part of the ransom like that? After all the work you did? Just for some girl?" Vane looked at him with disbelief.

"Just like that," Jack replied heavily.

"Well," Vane laughed, "I can't say I'm upset. I mean all the more money for me right?"

Jack just nodded.

"I have to say, I'd have enjoyed planning the whole ransom deal with you. But," Vane stuck out his hand, "good luck."

Jack shook his hand and made his way back over to _The Pearl_.

As soon as he stepped onto the deck, he made his way up to the helm and took over. He heard Gibbs barking out orders as he once again opened the compass. It immediately pointed in what Jack knew to be an Easterly direction and he turned the wheel slightly.

A sly, yet determined smile crept onto his face.

"I'm coming for you Ibini."

* * *

**Translation:**

**Div – "idiot" in British Slang.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. It is my longest chapter to date and I hope it was worth the wait. As always, thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers, Linalove, Storylover456, Corbsxx, Howlongmustiwait and Kit-cat99. Also, thanks to those of you who have added this to your favorite stories or to your story alert. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Tinkerbellxo**


	25. A Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**A Rescue**

"Who will deliver the baby Lizzie?" Ibini asked.

Will looked over at his wife. He hadn't said anything to her yet; he was still somewhat in shock over the news that he was going to be a father.

"I don't know," Lizzie replied somewhat dejectedly, "I live on the far outskirts of a small settlement with one midwife. But a woman in a family way, on her own, is not taken kindly there. They have remained true to a Puritan way of thinking. They haven't been corrupted, as they call it, by the unholy presence of pirates."

"So what will you do?"

"I really don't know. If I go to the midwife, I could be putting my baby in danger. Will is still, in a matter of speaking, a pirate. If I claim to be a woman without a husband and pregnant, or if they find out about the child's father, they might take my baby away to be raised amongst 'civilized society.'"

She sneered at that last bit. After all, in a previous life she had been the governor of Port Royal's daughter, the only kin to a man valued highly by the King of England. Her mother, though Liz didn't really remember her, had been a respected member of the Royal Court.

She sighed, knowing that that life was far behind her and she was happy about that. She would never give up Will for any station in society. But the situation at hand seemed hopeless.

"Either way, I'm damned."

Ibini knew that feeling all too well.

"We could take you to Pirate Cove," Will suggested.

"Since the end of the war the Cove has all but been abandoned. And I doubt there would be a midwife there of any real skill," she replied.

"We could move you to a different island," Will tried again.

"The reason we chose this one was because it had no ties to the East India Trading Company, remember? There isn't another area like that in these waters."

This gave Ibini an idea.

"Will, if you were to take me home like a normal vessel, none of this flash of green nonsense, how long would it take to return me to my village?"

"Depending on the weather, maybe two weeks I'd say. Why?"

"Do you have that time to spare?"

"I think so," he replied.

"Well, Miss Turner, I think you should prepare yourself for the voyage. You are coming with us," Ibini smiled.

"I don't understand," Lizzie looked between Ibini and her husband who looked equally perplexed.

"The East India Trading Company stays far away from my village. The only visitors we get are from the religious who try to convert us, turn us from our 'heathen ways'."

Ibini paused and when neither one had anything to say, she continued.

"We do not look down on pirates as long as they mean no harm to our people. Therefore you'd have no one sticking their nose in your business."

"What are you trying to say Ibini?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie, you are going to have that baby under the supervision of one of the best midwife's the world has ever seen - _Atofo*._ We shall sail to my home where you will stay until it is time to have the baby. Then you can either have it in the village or Will can return and you can have it aboard _The Dutchman_. I'm sure _Atofo _wouldn't mind a small excursion."

"I couldn't impose upon your homecoming Ibini," Lizzie replied.

"Liz, I am nothing but a symbol to them. And you would be warmly welcomed as my saviors."

"Then I guess we shall head to The New World?" Will smiled.

"Yes. And once you have given birth to your baby, I will give you what you need and deserve."

Will and Elizabeth stood there with baited breath, waiting for Ibini to finish her thought.

"Both you and your child shall have eternal life."

* * *

Jack made sure to follow every degree change that his compass chose to show him. He knew what he wanted, and he hoped to whatever deity that would answer a pirate's prayer that his compass wouldn't fail him now.

He had been standing at the helm for hours past his usual shift but he had refused any reprieve. He remained glued to the wheel, eyes straining to take in the entire horizon. The only time he looked away was to check his compass for any shift in direction.

It had been a while since he had consulted the small mahogany box so Jack peered down once again. As he eyed the small pin that was leading him to what he hoped was a bright future, the direction shifted drastically. He dropped it, allowing it to hang from his belt as he rubbed both of his eyes. He picked it up once again to see that it was indeed pointing in the exact opposite direction than it had been just a moment ago.

"What in the blazes?" he muttered.

But he followed it, steering the ship away from the port side and hard to starboard. An island that he hadn't seen before appeared in front of him and his heart skipped a beat. Had Will left her behind on this spit of land? He didn't think that his friend was capable of doing something so uncaring. But then again, he knew how desperate the young whelp had become. You really couldn't trust anyone anymore.

They were coming up quick on the island, or maybe the island was coming up quick on them. He decided to sail around to inspect the area and found they were sailing straight into a small cove. Suddenly the ship went quiet. All the men who had been calling out orders or singing their sea shanties had silenced and the only sound that was heard was an eerie tune wafting over them.

His men, including Gibbs, were gravitating over to the bow of the ship, trying to get closer to that sound. They had been bewitched, Jack was sure of it.

And just before he lapsed into his own trance Jack realized what had brought him here.

The Siren's call . . .

* * *

Ibini had been standing at the bow for about an hour when she heard some unearthly song. It was a woman singing, that she was sure of. She looked around to see if Lizzie was the culprit but alas, she had yet to emerge from the Captain's cabin where Ibini had left the couple in a tender embrace.

After they had thanked her about a hundred times for what she was going to do for them, the full extent of the situation had sunk in for Will. He was going to be a father. Suddenly he had swept his wife off her feet and had kissed her passionately. Ibini took that as her cue to leave and as she closed the door behind her she had heard Will whisper, "We're going to have a baby."

Truthfully Ibini was glad she had gotten away as fast as she had. She wasn't sure if she could have taken much more of the joy that radiated from the Turners. She was more than happy to help them out and she was happy for the two of them and their future child, but she wasn't happy for herself. She had provided them an answer to their problem and now they could be together for eternity. She was going back to her village, alone.

But the persistence of the female voice brought her back to the present and she realized she still had no idea where it was coming from. She looked over at Bootstrap who was standing at the helm and thought maybe he could enlighten her. She jumped down from the bow and walked towards the stern. As she climbed up the ladder to the helm he smiled at her.

"What's on yer mind, Miss?" he asked.

"How did you know I had something on my mind?" she replied.

"You look like a woman on a mission, not to be put off," he smiled.

"Well you're right, I was wondering where that music was coming from," she replied.

"Music? There be no music aboard this ship at the moment. Although I bet there'll be plenty tonight when my son decides to announce his good news."

"How did you know about that?"

"Lizzie was glowin', just like Will's mama was when she was pregnant with 'im," Bootstrap said.

"You are one sharp man Bootstrap, they don't give you enough credit," she complimented him.

She saw his cheeks turn the faintest shade of red.

"So," she continued, "you don't hear that?"

He shook his head no.

"Then where could that be -"

It was as if she had been ripped from _The Dutchman_ and transported mentally to the deck of _The Pearl. _Physically she was still standing next to Bootstrap, but the only thing she could see was a ship with black sails and Jack's ragtag crew.

_The Black Pearl _wasin a cove of an island that wasn't too far from where _The Dutchman_ sailed now and she wondered what had happened to that business opportunity Jack had arranged with Vane. Why was he here and where was he headed? However, she put those thoughts to the back of her head when she realized something was wrong. No one was at their proper stations and they were all crowded at the bow. As if in a dream, Ibini walked through the men of Jack's crew towards the rail and looked over the side.

There, sitting on large rocks, were the most beautiful women Ibini had ever seen in her life. Their song was intoxicating, like she could do nothing else but listen to it.

Sirens, she had heard of them but had never encountered any. And of course, she wasn't actually on _The Pearl_. She was safe aboard Will's ship. It was the connection between her and Jack that brought her this vision. This is what he was seeing. She had this overwhelming urge to jump, to give into the Sirens call. This is what he was feeling.

She knew she had to somehow break Jack from this trance that had a hold on him before he gave himself over to these otherworldly creatures. She found him amongst his men, his eyes fixated on the beautiful sirens.

She concentrated, she wasn't sure if she had shut her eyes or not but she focused solely on trying to communicate with Jack. She lifted an arm and tried to poke him, but her hand went right through him, like he was a ghost. She grunted in frustration. She didn't know what to do.

"Jack?"

He didn't answer.

"Jack!"

Still no answer.

"Jack! Please look at me!" she could have sworn she was crying. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears of hurt and anguish. He was moving towards the rail and she had no way of stopping him.

"Jack!"

She ran up and threw her arms around him.

"Please, don't leave me," she cried.

That's when she realized he was solid against her body.

She looked up and saw him peering down at her, a smile on his face and warmth in his eyes.

"Please," she repeated, "don't leave me."

* * *

Jack was ready to jump overboard when he felt something warm envelope him. It was like someone was hugging him tight, begging him not to move another step. That's when the Sirens calls ceased and he heard a small voice in his ear.

"Please, don't leave me," it said.

A little louder it repeated itself. And when he looked down, he could swear he saw Ibini's beautiful sea glass blue eyes staring up at him. This was enough to break the spell and he immediately went into action.

"Men!" he cried but no one listened.

He tried shaking Gibbs but his first mate was lost to the call. He looked around, frantically searching for something that would free his men from this spell. His hand flew to his belt and he pulled out his pistol. He ran to the rail, leaned over and fired a single shot.

The once beautiful trio of women turned into hideous hags with sharp fangs and claws and green scaly skin. Their beautiful golden locks were now worms that wriggled from their skulls. They reached towards the ship and clawed at her sides. The once heavenly song turned into wails of pain and anguish that broke the men from their trances. Quickly they realized what they had been about to do and recoiled in fear from the side of the ship. They went back to their respective posts and in a moment they had readied the ship to depart. Jack ran back to the helm and took his place at the wheel.

"All ready Gibbs?" he yelled down to the mast.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied.

"Let's get out of here than, shall we mates?"

A hearty cry could be heard from all and Jack turned the wheel hard to port and the scraping against the ship ceased. With the wind at their backs, they found it easy to sail away from the enchanted island and within an hour they were far out to sea. It was only then that he breathed a sigh of relief.

His men were puzzled as to what had happened and how they had been saved from a fate worse than death.

Jack knew who had saved them and he smiled.

_Thank you Ibini,_ he thought to himself as they sailed into the sunset.

* * *

_Your welcome Jack,_ Ibini sighed as she was brought back to the deck of _The Dutchman_. She was glad to have saved him, but it had been hard for her to see him, knowing they would never meet again. Would she have to deal with this connection for the rest of her life? Would she be forced to hear the thoughts of a man she knew she wanted but had given up all chances of being with?

The tears she had been fighting now fell freely down her cheeks. Of course she wouldn't have to deal with this for the rest of her life, just the rest of his.

She knew it would be a sad day for her when she stopped hearing the thoughts of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Ibini?" she heard Bootstrap's voice and she wiped her cheeks dry.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she hiccupped, "just tired. I think I'm going to go rest a while in my cabin."

He nodded at her and she left him alone at the helm. Bootstrap had only seen that look once before, when his son had first left his beloved bride behind. Bootstrap now knew Ibini's secret and he prayed to God that Jack was smart enough to come after her.

* * *

_Ibini was drowning. The water churned and rolled above her and she didn't see a light. Wasn't there supposed to be a light at the end of the tunnel? Either she was too far down or it was late at night . . .or she wasn't going to wherever there was light. It didn't really surprise her. The immortal were damned._

_Which reminded her that she couldn't be drowning; it wasn't physically possible for her to die. She began to get that lightheaded feeling when you have lost too much air. Her eyes grew heavy and her body began to sink even deeper into the blackness below. Would she have to spend the rest of eternity at the bottom of the ocean?_

_She was barely conscious but felt a disturbance in the water. Something grabbed her; she felt the sting of sharp talons cutting into her back. And she was flying; she could feel the wind whip though her hair. When she collapsed on the ground she felt the cool sand cushion her fall. She opened her eyes to see her large Sparrow again, with feathers as black as the night that engulfed them. She sputtered and coughed up all the water that had begun to fill her lungs. As she turned on her side to look at the majestic bird, it bowed to her, like it had that first night she had dreamt of it. Then it took off into the night._

_Ibini watched until it was barely a speck in the sky. When she turned around, she smiled._

_She was home._

* * *

Ibini awoke to the sound of birds, seagulls to be more exact, calling outside the window of her tiny cabin aboard _The Flying Dutchman._ So it had been a dream. She wasn't home.

But what did it mean? She knew that the Sparrow had come to represent Jack. In her first dream, the Sparrow had saved her from the ship, just like Jack had saved her at the auction. But Jack was gone. Will was going to deliver her to her people.

Suddenly a loud knock came at the door and without waiting for her to answer, Will burst into the room.

"I've been called into action," he said hurriedly.

She just looked at him, still processing her disappointment.

"A ship off the coast of Cuba has sunk. I have to drop Elizabeth off on the closest island so I can take off and handle this."

He got down on his knees in front of her so that they were eye level.

"Would you be willing to stay with her? I'd be back in a day or two and we can resume our voyage."

"Of course I will," Ibini replied.

"Thank you," Will grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"How long do I have to get my things together?" she asked him.

"An hour, I've spotted an island that looks like it has a small settlement so you would be safe from any natives," he cringed when he realized what he had said to a woman who was technically a native.

"I meant – "

"It's alright Will," she interjected, "I understand. I will be ready."

"Thank you," he kissed her hand again and left abruptly, there was still much to be done.

Ibini crawled off her cot and started to gather what few belongings she had. Once it had all been stowed in a sack and she had changed into a pair of clean breeches and a shirt she sat back down on the cot.

A sigh of frustration escaped her lips. So another day or two would be added onto the voyage.

At this point, Ibini felt she'd never get home.

* * *

**Translation:**

**_Atofo: _Means "owl" in the Timicuan language, the tribe Ibini comes from. The midwife is nicknamed _Atofo_ because she is wise like an owl.**

**A/N: As always, thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers, Linalove, Storylover456, ****Howlongmustiwait and Kit-cat99****. Also, thanks to those of you who have added this to your favorite stories or to your story alert. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Tinkerbellxo**


	26. Make it through the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Make it through the Night**

The two women stood on the shore waving to the ship that was currently sailing away from them. A flash of green and it disappeared before their eyes. A heavy sigh escaped both their lips. Here they were, standing on the shore of an island they had never seen before, next to someone they had only known for a day. It was disheartening, to say the least.

"Well, we should probably see if we can find an inn of some respectability for the night," Lizzie said.

"Let's just hope they'll take a pair of women in breeches," Ibini laughed bitterly.

This was not what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be well on her way home by now and instead she was stuck on –

"- what a god-forsaken spit of land," Ibini said out loud as she took in her surroundings.

It looked like a fire had run through the field in front of them recently and there was nothing but charred ground and a few trees that now looked like giant matchsticks.

Lizzie laughed and Ibini looked over at her, puzzled.

"Is something funny?"

"Jack said that once, what you said about this place. You actually remind me a lot of him," she replied.

"Thanks so much," Ibini bit back sarcastically.

"It's not a bad thing necessarily," Lizzie began, "Jack is a good man, even though he has his eccentricities."

Ibini snorted as she picked up the one bag that held all the belongings she owned in the world.

"You know," Lizzie continued, following behind Ibini who was walking over a small hill through the burnt out valley, "you would be good for Jack."

Ibini stopped and quickly turned around.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You can take care of yourself; anyone who's with Jack needs to be independent and self-sufficient in case anything was to happen."

Ibini frowned, she knew what Elizabeth meant. He was Jack Sparrow, legendary and infamous pirate captain, but he was human. Someday his time would run out and most likely it would be at the end of a noose. Either that or she was referring to his short attention span when it came to women.

"So you've never noticed his charms?" Lizzie smirked but it was innocent, like someone who had only observed Jack's talent with the ladies from afar.

Ibini turned back around, "what charms?"

Lizzie ran to keep up.

"I think you know what I mean," she said knowingly, "but I guess if you didn't see them, he just doesn't strike your fancy."

Ibini stayed silent, she couldn't tell a woman she had just met what had happened between her and Jack. She couldn't tell her how she was presently contemplating what life would have been like had she stayed with him instead of taking off with Will.

Would she already be home? _The Black Pearl _was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. She had heard that every day she had been aboard. Would he have honored his promise and taken her back to her people? Was that what she still wanted?

"Of course," she answered her own unasked question aloud.

"Pardon?" Lizzie asked.

Ibini looked over at her, "Oh, just talking to myself."

Elizabeth nodded and the two kept walking through the desolate wasteland but Ibini's mind was elsewhere. Would he have broken their accord? Dropped her off on an island much like the one she found herself on? Or would he beg her to stay aboard, spend the rest of his life with her?

_The rest of his life . . ._ that's right, he eventually would die and she'd live on, forever. However, the reason he was headed her way in the first place was because he wanted eternal life. She could give it to him if he wanted it, if he was pure of heart. It wouldn't be the first time a member of her tribe had gotten involved with an outsider. But that hadn't gone so well. Her grandmother, the first Ibini, her heart had been broken when her outsider had chosen to stay mortal. She had watched her namesake walk off into the tide the day it had been reported that the outsider had been lost at sea, the water swallowing her whole. Sure, she couldn't die, but she could escape the monotony and anguish of everyday life, spent alone and without her lover. If she let the ocean have her, it would be like spending eternity with him, just like she had wished. And of course Ibini had had her own experiences with outsiders and that hadn't turned out exactly how she planned.

Finally they had reached the edge of what used to be a small village. Just like the valley, the entire area was charred and burnt up. Blackened homes lay in ruins and amongst them the ashes of what Ibini assumed to be more foliage. She didn't even want to think of what had happened to the people.

"What in the world –" Lizzie dropped one of her bags and her hand flew over her mouth.

Ibini turned to see what the other woman had been staring at and jumped back quickly.

Standing before them was what looked to be the town water well; it too had been burnt but a single beam stood standing. Sticking straight out from it was a long spear decorated with feathers. Where the blade should have been sat a severed head, eyes wide, dried blood caked to it. Whose head it was the women didn't know or cared, all they knew was they were in for a long and dangerous night.

* * *

Once again the compass veered in the complete opposite direction it had been heading just a moment before. Jack took a deep breath. The last time this had happened he had almost been sent to his death. He still swore to himself that Ibini had saved him. He knew they had a connection. Maybe it had grown to cross waters.

He listened carefully for any kind of unearthly music but nothing came to him so he took a chance. He changed direction, heading where his compass pointed him, investing his trust completely in it.

He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

* * *

They had found a small hut on the other side of the village that had remained mostly intact. It was dusty and reeked of mold and death inside, but it was a place to hole up and they felt that shelter was more important than the smell. They found a small pot in one of the cupboards and went down to the beach to get some water. Ibini made a small fire and they boiled it, sanitizing it and burning off the salt. They set it aside to cool and continued warming themselves by the fire. It had chilled considerably and somehow, the warm glow of the flames made them feel safe.

"What's it like?" Ibini asked, breaking the silence.

"What is what like?"

"Marriage? Being in love?"

"Well I'm afraid I can't really speak for marriage. After all, Will and I don't have the typical marriage that one might think of as ideal. But love?" She paused, "Love makes you feel, uh, complete. Like you have a purpose. Like you were made for one person and that person will care for you no matter what. You love everything about him, the strong points, the faults, the good times and the bad."

Ibini could see the fire reflecting in the hopeful eyes of her companion. It was obvious that Will meant everything to her, and Ibini was so happy that she could be part of their happiness. She felt she was doing the right thing by letting them have forever together.

"Haven't you ever been in love Ibini?"

"I thought so, a long, long time ago," Ibini's eyes were distant.

"Will told me how old you actually are," Lizzie said almost apologetically, "in all those years you never found someone?"

"Well my situation is as unique as yours. It's tough to find someone when you're going to live forever. When they find that out they either run in fear or try to take advantage of you. Eternal life is awfully tempting."

"I'm sorry, that must be so tough," Lizzie said, placing a hand on Ibini's.

"After the first thousand years, you get used to it," Ibini laughed bitterly.

"What about someone from your village?" Elizabeth offered.

"We have a hierarchy system much like yours and I am at the top of my tribe. There are few men of my social standing and those that are weren't of interest to me. And unlike my ancestors, I've never been one to really settle down. I was the first to actually leave my village."

"Ahh, a free spirit," Lizzie smiled.

"You could say that I guess."

"Just like someone else I know," Lizzie said quietly but Ibini still heard it and replied with a dirty look.

Finally the water had cooled and they each drank some, saving half the pot for the morning. They waited until the fire had simmered down to warm coals and returned to their hut. A palate served as a makeshift bed and a coat that Will had given them was used as a blanket. After Ibini had completed her nightly protection ritual, the two put aside any feelings of unease and huddled close together, struggling to keep warm. But sleep was hard to come by when every creak in the floor and rustle of the trees, or rather what was left of them, could have meant an attack from whomever or whatever had burnt down this settlement.

"See you in the morning Ibini," Elizabeth whispered.

"I hope so," was all Ibini managed to reply.

* * *

They were close now, Jack could feel it. It was that bond, that connection they shared that made him positive that she was just ahead on the horizon.

"Land ho!" Marty called from the crow's nest and Jack held a hand up over his eyes to shield them from the rising sun. He squinted, trying to make out what lay ahead.

A smile crept slowly over his face, bathed in light was a small island.

And his compass was pointing straight at it.

* * *

"Ibini!"

"Ibini!"

"Ibini!"

Ibini was awoken by Lizzie shaking her roughly. When her eyes opened she saw her companion's eyes were wide with fear.

"Listen," Liz commanded.

Tribal drums marked a steady beat and the sound was getting stronger by the second. They had been found and now whoever had burned down the village was coming for them. Ibini sat up and started gathering her things and stuffing them into her satchel. They each gulped down the rest of the water. As they went to leave they heard the drums stop. The two women stood stock still. Someone was waiting right outside their door. They were trapped. Suddenly the door flew open and men dressed in nothing but loin clothes grabbed the two of them and pulled them roughly out of the hut.

Ibini and Liz found themselves standing in the middle of about 40 natives; men, women and children all sneering at them.

"I hope you know how to speak their language," Liz whispered.

"I hate to say this Liz, but I don't think anyone speaks their language."

* * *

They had weighed anchor off the southern tip of the island and were now sending a crew of ten off in two of the row boats. Jack sat at the front of the first, his compass glued to his hand, pointing straight at the unknown land. The plan was to follow it in whatever direction it pointed, even if it meant jumping from a cliff as far as he was concerned.

A strong hand clapped down on his shoulder. Jack looked over to see a smiling Mr. Gibbs.

"We'll find her Jack," he said gently, "don't you worry none."

Jack nodded, thankful for his friend's supportive words.

"When I get my hands on Turner, he's going to wish he never became immortal," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I'll admit sir that you've all got us a bit confused. We thought you despised the lass," Gibbs chuckled.

"Well, she is the key to finding the Fountain of Youth," Jack replied.

"But is that why we're going after her?"

Jack didn't answer him. They both knew the truth; there was no use in saying it out loud. After all, just because he was going after her didn't mean she'd want him to come sweep her off her feet. She had been the one to take off. He just hoped that she missed him as much as he missed her.

_And yes, eternal life would be a great way to show someone you care, _Jack smiled slyly.

Suddenly he felt his heart begin to race and his palms grew sweaty. He was nervous and he had no idea why. It had to be Ibini. She was in trouble. That's why he was feeling this way. He had to get to her and soon.

The moment the boats hit shore Jack jumped from it and started off, leaving his men behind. They struggled to catch up, called to him to slow down but he just kept going. At this point he didn't even need the compass. He knew that she was on the other side of this island and he was going to get there as soon as he could. They would not stop to rest; they would not stop for water. They would keep going until Ibini was safe in his arms.

* * *

"What did you say to them?" Lizzie scolded.

"Well I_ thought_ I said, we are friends and will be leaving today." Ibini stayed calm.

"And this is how they treat friends?"

"I'm guessing they didn't understand me," she replied.

"You're a native and you don't speak the same language?"

"That's an awfully ignorant thing to think that all natives must speak the same language. We don't rely on government to tell us how to speak unlike you English. We come up with our own forms of communication thank you very much."

"This is not the time for native pride Ibini. What are we going to do?" Lizzie was panicking.

Ibini had heard the stories of the pirate court and the infamous pirate king. She could not believe that this woman next to her had been voted it.

"I don't know Lizzie; we're kind of unable to do anything right now."

The two of them had had the hands and feet bound. They had been brought out to the beach where they had been forced to sit in the rising tide. Then some kind of contraptions that doubled their weight were added to their bonds so they couldn't move. The tide was coming in and fast. In less than an hour the water would be well above their heads. Ibini wasn't exactly looking forward to having to sit here like this nor was she looking forward to what these natives would do to her when they found her still alive despite their efforts to drown her. But Lizzie had much more to lose – her life.

"Don't you control the ocean?"

"I can't control the tide!" Ibini replied.

"Well that's a big help."

"Well I don't see you contributing any brilliant plans," Ibini bit back.

"I'm not the immortal here."

"Don't you think I thought of that?"

This silenced the two of them for a moment. The water was now up to Ibini's bottom lip and Lizzie's upper neck. Ibini pulled at the ropes, concentrating even though it was hard with the salty water that kept trying to wash into her mouth. Finally she felt them loosen and she was able to wriggle out. She then ditched the weights attached to her arms and ducked beneath the surface.

"Ibini!" she barely heard Elizabeth say as she attempted to untie her feet.

She popped back up, the rope in her hand.

"You're free!"

"Yes, now let's get you out of there," Ibini said as she crawled over and started untying the other woman's binding.

"Thank God," Liz said, "I can feel my wrists again."

The two of them struggled to their feet and ran out of the water and onto the beach. Their only mistake was members of the tribe sat there watching them behind large sand dunes. When they saw their prisoners escape, they jumped out from behind their hiding spots. Large spears, like the one Ibini and Elizabeth had seen yesterday, in their hands. Slowly they closed in on the two unarmed women.

Elizabeth knew this was the end when all of a sudden a shot rang out for all to hear. One of the natives let out a vile howl and dropped to the ground revealing a rather serious Jack behind him, his pistol smoking.

The rest of the natives dispersed quickly, afraid of where the white man might strike next. Jack looked up from where he had been aiming and spotted Ibini, her wet breeches and white shirt clinging to her. Her hair hung limp in her face and she was breathing rather heavily. He could see her staring back at him, her chest heaving.

He wanted nothing more than to run up to her and crush his lips to hers, to carry her back to _The Pearl _and make her his own. Instead, he turned and walked away. He was so angry, he felt so betrayed that he was afraid of what he would say to her at that moment. And he didn't want to lose her again with his big mouth. Not when he had just found her. He heard her running to catch up with him, followed close behind by Elizabeth whom Jack had yet to see.

"Thank you Jack," she said and he stopped in his tracks.

She walked right up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. It felt wet but warm and he wanted to take it in his own hand and kiss it softly.

"Thank you Jack," she repeated.

He instead shook her off and continued walking.

"Jack?" she chased after him. His crew didn't know what to do so they followed him, returning from where they came from.

He didn't answer her.

"Jack!"

He whirled around, his face red with anger, "What?"

"I said thank you," Ibini replied.

It looked like he was about to say something but he just let out an angry grunt and turned back around.

"Why are you here? How did you know where I'd be?"

"It was merely coincidence. I had no idea you'd be on this island," he kept walking away.

She started laughing and this made him stop and turn around.

"And what is so funny?"

"You are usually a very good liar Jack, but not when you're angry."

He looked at her appraisingly, wondering what kernel of truth she had seen.

"There is nothing here Jack and you know it. You are too smart to just land on a deserted island. And you'd never be part of the search party unless there was something special you were looking for."

He turned and continued on.

"What is so special on this island Jack?"

He ignored her.

"Is it me?"

He walked faster.

"Did you come looking for me?"

And faster.

"Am I that something special you were searching for?"

And then he stopped.

"And why would you say that?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"As I said before Jack, there's nothing on this island and you know it. Either you came looking for me or for Elizabeth. And I bet you didn't even know she was here."

Sure enough, he turned to see his friend and former colleague standing next to Ibini.

"Ah, Elizabeth," he made a sort of pathetic bow towards her, "lovely to see you darling."

He turned back around and kept walking.

"Unless Will sent you to come save us?" Ibini asked.

The mention of Will's name made Jack even angrier. How could he have just dropped Ibini, and Elizabeth for that matter, in the middle of the ocean? But this was his out.

"Yes, yes Will came to me to ask me if I'd rescue you. And I figured I was in the area, why not?"

Ibini didn't believe him but allowed him this lie. She knew it would be easy to simply enter his mind and discover the truth but she resisted the temptation. Truth be told, she enjoyed this game. With nothing else to say, the rest of the trip to the other side of the island was spent in silence. It wasn't until they were on the beach that Ibini spoke again.

"So, are we coming with you?"

"No, I came all this way, saved your sorry behind and now I'm going to leave you here."

He then unceremoniously scooped her up and dumped her in the boat.

"I can walk you know," she said as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Yes darling and you're best at walking away from the situation," he pushed off the beach, leaving the rest of his crew and Elizabeth behind to crowd into the other boat.

"What about them?" Ibini pointed towards the shore and his now struggling men.

"They'll manage," he waved it off.

"You came for me Jack," she said quietly.

"I did no such thing," he snorted.

"Then explain how you ended up on the same island as me?"

"Will sent me," he replied.

"Will couldn't have sent you Jack, I was saying that back there to help you save face. He barely had time to drop us here before taking off."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, to me it does."

"Well obviously you don't know what you want because now you are glad to see me whereas before you took off, leaving me without even saying goodbye to take off with the whelp," he rambled.

She knew what she wanted to say, how she was afraid. How she was confused that after years of being denied intimacy by a higher power or powers that she was allowed to give herself over to a man she had once despised. She had wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss it all away. But she had to keep strong. She had to keep up the façade.

"How does it feel Jack?"

"Excuse me?"

"How does it feel? Waking up alone? Now you know how all those poor women you took advantage of feel."

She smiled bitterly; she could taste the bile rising in her throat. He didn't answer her. He just kept rowing.

Once the boat had reached _The Pearl_ it had been hauled back onto the deck. As it touched down Jack threw aside the oars and grabbed Ibini's wrist, pulling her from her seated position roughly. He all but dragged her into his cabin and slammed the door, locking it behind him.

"Now, I think some sort of payment is in order for saving you from those angry natives," he said as he removed his hat, coat and affects.

Ibini gulped audibly, butterflies welling inside her stomach and warmth flushing her cheeks as well as other, more sensitive areas, "what kind of payment did you have in mind?

All she got in reply was a sly, heart-melting smile as he walked her towards the bed and she felt her knees go weak.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers: linalove, Kit-cat99, Storylover456, Lilyiri and .Eternal.**

**This is the first time I'm going to ask for reader/reviewer advice? Who wants to read what kind of payment Jack requires? **

**Thanks all!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	27. Hurting me, Hurting you

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! So you know how I kept you all waiting for some "R" rated goodness for more than 20 chapters? I think I make up for it all in this chapter. It is rather angsty but I refuse to write something like that without a reason. Jack's upset that she would leave him. He's let himself fall for her and he is not ready to forgive Ibini for abandoning him. For those of you who would rather skip the "smut" (even though I don't believe it is smut. I believe what happens between them in this chapter is quite revelatory despite getting somewhat sexually graphic) read the beginning and the end of the chapter. You should get the idea. If there are any questions, feel free to let me know in your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Hurting me, Hurting you**

"What payment do you require?" Ibini asked again.

He leaned in close to her, a breath away. She closed her eyes, readying herself for what she hoped and thought would happen.

"Eternal life," he said.

Her eyes flew open, "Pardon?"

"We will take a slight detour back to Tortuga so that I can claim my share of the ransom from King Charles' bastard brat."

He stood up straight and walked away from her continuing his train of thought.

"After that you will direct me to your little village and you will show me the Fountain of Youth. No games, no tricks and no running off this time."

"And what if I refuse your terms?"

He turned back around to her, "you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

He walked back over to her, once again not giving her an inch of room. She felt that slight buzzing sensation fill her head.

"Because, I know exactly what you are thinking. I know exactly what you want even though you'll never admit it."

"And what do I want?" She swallowed deeply.

"Me," his reply was simple but laced with lust.

She didn't deny it she merely asked, "And what do you want?"

He leaned down and captured her lips in a fiery kiss full of passion and pain. The separation between them had been short but it was obvious that it had taken its toll.

"You," he whispered hoarsely, barely releasing her from their kiss.

There was no time for apologies, no time for explanations, only time for her to smile broadly before he kissed her again this time deeper and more firm. She felt him begin to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt as he pulled it from her breeches and over her head. She did the same to him, revealing years of scars and sun that painted his skin. He began to unravel the bandage she had wrapped around her chest but grew impatient. He grabbed a knife from his boot and cut it open, her bosoms bursting from the harsh fabric. There were light welts from where it had pinched her.

He laid her down and hovered above her. He traced the red marks with his tongue until he came to each nipple. He took the right one into his mouth and teased it to a peak. He then did the same with the left and straightened up to admire his work. He saw her blush under his stare and he could not control his desire any longer.

He started fiddling with his breeches, his fingers getting caught in the ties when he felt her trying to enter his mind.

"Wait," Ibini said breathlessly.

He kept at the ties, not bothering to look up when he asked, "What?"

"Why do you want me?"

This made him look at her.

"What luv?"

"Why do you want me? Do you _care _for me?" She wanted to ask him if he loved her, but she couldn't. She knew that "love" was just a pet name in Jack Sparrow's vocabulary, not an emotion or feeling.

"Of course I do," he said going back to the ties.

She ventured further into his mind. There she found nothing but anger and lust. Anger towards her for leaving him, though she did not understand why it plagued him so; lust for her body and for immortality and he saw her as the answer for both.

"I don't think you do," she said crawling away. She quickly found her shirt and threw it over her shoulders. Rolling over to the other side of the bed, she stood there with her hands on her hips, eyeing him accusingly.

"Wait, what are you doing luv?"

"Just because you saved me doesn't mean that I have to give in to you . . . again," she spat at him.

"We haven't raised anchor yet, I could always drop you back off with your _friends_, if that's what you'd rather," he responded darkly.

"Is this what I am to you? A means to your end? A way to get what you want? Some trifle to warm your bed when you are in need and then your key to eternal life when we finally reach my home?"

Something inside of him snapped. He didn't know what to say but he found himself growing angry. Now in most situations anger only took him out of the mood, but he found with Ibini that their fighting only increased his desire for her.

"And am I not a means to your end? I promised to take you home, did I not?"

"Yes you did, several weeks ago. I should have been home by now. Instead here I am, in your cabin with you standing there saying that you care for me when you obviously do not, asking me to give you all that I have when we are still nowhere near my village."

"And yet you were overjoyed to see me back there, I saw it in your eyes. I could hear it in your thoughts."

"Just because you can read my mind that doesn't mean you know a thing about me."

He walked around the bed, cornering her. Her back was pressed against the wall and he hovered menacingly above her.

"I know that you want me and truthfully," he took the dagger again and with a single slice her shirt fell to the floor, "that's all _I_ need to know at the moment."

Her eyes went wide. How dare he take her dignity? She tried to bend down and pick up the shirt to cover her now exposed chest but he slammed his hands against the wall, trapping her upright.

"Stop this at once, Ja-" he cut her off with his lips. She now knew she had a choice: stand there and show no reaction or give in to him.

She knew that either way she would end up in Jack's bed. She had to decide if she wanted to keep up the façade that she had no interest, or if she wanted to surrender to her own wants.

Her arms instinctively crept around his shoulders and her mouth opened, allowing his tongue entrance.

He pulled away and smiled, "Shall I take it you admit defeat?"

She looked up at him, her eyes hooded and a huge smirk on her face, "Never."

And then she kissed him. It had been the first time she had initiated anything between the two and his eyes went wide in shock. Quickly he adjusted to this new sensation and his lashes fluttered closed. He embraced this change and by God, he was going to enjoy it. But he knew he had to take advantage of it before she changed her mind and he had a feeling that could happen at any moment. After all, the sea was a beauty, a tempestuous, unpredictable beauty and Ibini took right after it.

Before she knew it her breeches were pooled at her feet and Jack had coaxed her out of the corner, leaving them and the boots she had long neglected behind. This time though, he refused to be gentle. She had left him and even now, with her back in his arms willingly, he felt a sting from the knowledge that she had abandoned him once. He would not let that happen again. He needed to let her know that she was his until he was sailing away from her little village as an immortal. His mind reeled.

_Not the bed, _he thought,_ I need her on her toes, I can't make her comfortable this time._

He led her out of the bedroom and over to his desk and in a single swipe, cleared it of all his maps and charting tools. He grabbed her around the middle, boosting her up so that her bottom teetered on the very edge of the smooth polished wood. She set her hands down on either side of her to support her weight while he rid himself of his breeches. Once he freed his already erect member, he kissed her violently before entering her with such force that she cried into his mouth. Her hands automatically flew to his back, pawing at him, scratching his tanned skin and drawing blood.

He refused to let up, no matter how much she clawed at him. He needed this and he would have his fill of her. But he knew there was no guilt in what he was doing. Her cries of pleasure interrupted by the guttural moans she let escape from her delicious lips informed him that she was enjoying this just as much as him. She may have been a virgin before he had gotten to her, another maiden he had deflowered, but she was anything but innocent. She was sensual, exotic and he knew he'd give up anything to have her like this. But he smiled slyly with the knowledge that he didn't have to, she wanted him just as much, if not more, than he wanted her.

As if she had read his mind, Ibini tried to kiss him again but he avoided it and wedged his face into the crook of her neck. With every thrust he felt the need to go deeper and deeper until he felt her shuddering in his grasp. The realization that she was teetering on the edge was enough to send him tumbling into oblivion and as she came she felt him bite onto her shoulder. He stayed like this until a moment later when she knew he had released his hot seed into her. Immediately her body slackened and he let go of her. She hadn't even realized how tight he had been gripping her until then and she knew there would be significant bruises around her waist as well as the teeth marks on her shoulder. With him no longer supporting her she fell back onto the desk, panting in exhaustion.

She heard him rustling near the ground and he stood straight up to reveal he had done up his breeches. She smiled at him but he did not return the gesture. Instead he walked back into the bedroom. He returned immediately, his discarded shirt in hand. He slipped it back on, grabbed his hat and the rest of his effects. Without a word, he left his cabin, slamming the door behind him. Ibini sat up in shock. He hadn't been this short with her since she had come aboard the first time.

_Maybe this is how he acts after?_ She thought to herself.

_After all, you didn't stick around for the next morning, _her conscience was scolding her and she knew it.

_But still, we spent the night together that first time. He fell asleep next to me. He didn't up and leave without so much as a "thanks" or even a "get out," _she reasoned with it.

_But you left, didn't you?_

She couldn't come to answer her conscience. She felt hot tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She felt used and worse, she now knew what he must have felt like that morning when he had woken next to a cold imprint. At the time she hadn't thought much of it. She had figured she was just another notch on his bed post. But now she knew, either he was really that uncaring and emotionally detached or she had actually meant something to him and she had gone and hurt him by running away.

Part of her hoped that it was the former. If it was that he didn't care, that he really was a chauvinistic pig, she could walk away without feeling the guilt that seemed to haunt her now. But part of her hoped that it was the latter. She knew she was feeling something for him; could it be so crazy for him to feel something for her? And if he did, she felt sorry for hurting him and hoped that it wasn't too late to fix it.

She scooted off the desk; she already felt sore between her legs. He had been so rough, so passionate and she had loved every minute of it. But now she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as she walked back into the bedroom and over to the corner of the room to gather up her breeches and the now tattered shirt. It was obvious that it was beyond repair so she put it aside to use for bandages or handkerchiefs and went looking for a new shirt. After she had located one of Jack's, she donned it and her breeches. She picked up and rearranged all the maps Jack had thrown aside earlier, knowing that he would want it that way. Once everything looked to be in its proper place, she then sat in a small chair in the main room in the far right corner, waiting for him to return.

She sat with her back straight and her ankles crossed. Her hands were folded and sat primly in her lap. It was obvious by this stance and the white of her knuckles that she was nervous. In fact she felt very much the part of a naughty little girl who has done something her father doesn't approve of. It transported her back to a time when her own father would send her to their hut to await punishment. He would make her wait an hour or two before he would make his way back to the family home and by then she would have broken into tears from the sheer guilt of whatever she had done wrong. Mostly her offenses had been unintentionally insulting an elder or running off on her own. And in reality the anxiety she had suffered could have been considered enough of a penance for her sins, but her father was determined that his daughter be well behaved so she'd get ten whacks with his walking stick or she would have her hunting privileges taken away for a month.

She was an adult, but right now felt like that little girl again, always getting into trouble.

She must have sat there for three or four hours but she wasn't sure. It was dark and she figured he had to be coming back to sleep some before his turn at the watch. Finally the door flew open and Jack entered, slamming it once again behind him. He didn't look for her. He just went about his business. He sat down and started charting the rest of the way to Tortuga. Ibini knew, just from her short time at sea that the journey would take a few days, maybe three if the weather was good. Then she hoped he would make good on his word and turn back around to take her home.

Jack continued to ignore her, so Ibini decided to end her torture. She could no longer take the silent treatment. Before she lost her nerve, she cleared her throat and she saw him stiffen, but he just went back to what he had been doing before.

Knowing her first attempt failed, she decided to be bolder.

She stood up and quietly and walked over to the front of his desk.

"Jack?"

He let out a long sigh and finally looked up.

"Where did you get that shirt?" he asked her.

"It's yours."

"Then why are _you_ wearing it?" his look was one of anger.

"You cut mine up. Remember?"

"So?" he asked her.

"Well I needed a shirt."

This game, for she knew it was a petty game he was playing, was getting rather old to her. She was starting to feel less scared and more annoyed.

"So you took mine?"

"Yes Jack, I took yours. I borrowed it until we get to Tortuga and I can buy myself another one."

"With what money?"

Her eyes widened. It was then she realized that she had nothing to purchase a new shirt with. What was she going to do? She couldn't ask Jack for the money; not after this.

"Uh -"

"Don't you still have those clothes you wore when you came aboard?"

"You said you didn't want me wearing those. That they weren't appropriate for on deck."

"Go change into them."

"But Jack -"

"Captain Sparrow is what you may call me. Now go change," he pointed towards the bedroom and looked back down at his work.

She did as he said, changing back into her simple animal-skin rags. Before she had felt free in them, now she felt exposed. She missed the rough fabric of the breeches and the voluminous shirts. She came back out to the main room of his cabin and approached the desk. When she stood in front of it again he looked up.

He knew that from the start he had been attracted to her at that bride auction and he had expected that feeling to fade once he had had her. But seeing her in this primitive design, knowing exactly what lay underneath only made him want her more.

When he had left her alone in his cabin he had spent his time contemplating what he was actually doing. He still wasn't sure but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He knew he would have her again before the day was out. She owed it to him, at least that's how he felt.

"You can have that shirt until we dock in Tortuga. I will give you the money to buy a new one once we're there to last you until you are _home sweet home_," his voice held a mocking tone in the last three words.

"Thank you Ja- I mean, Captain Sparrow," Ibini said grabbing the shirt and walking away.

"Where are you going?"

Ibini stopped and turned around, "to go change."

Jack shook his head, "No, you're not."

Ibini looked at him puzzled, not sure what to say.

She didn't have to say a thing. In a flash Jack had gotten up from his seat and walked over to her, sweeping her off her feet carrying her into the bedchamber. There he unceremoniously threw her down on the lumpy mattress.

She smiled, maybe all was forgiven. Maybe he had just been angry and had needed the time to cool off.

There tryst this time around was longer and softer. Ibini was still sore but the sensation only added to the pleasure of each time he thrust into her. Their bodies moved as one, slower at first then faster. Skin on skin, as the sweat poured down both of them they grew closer to their ends.

"Oh Jack!" she cried as he felt her inner walls clutch his member tight, squeezing him as bliss rolled over her in red waves.

But he wasn't even close to finishing. What had been gentle and somewhat romantic now turned into the hot, rough time they had earlier. He pulled out of her, grabbed her waist and flipped her around, making her get on her knees. Keeping a hold of her hips he plunged into her from behind.

Her back arched as she gasped. He took this opportunity to grab her shoulder and he leaned forward, turning her head and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Hovering by her ear his voice turned dangerous and low, "I thought I told you to call me Captain Sparrow?"

Before she could answer he thrust into her with all his might and she cried out, "Oh Captain!"

He was happy with her compliance. He moved from her ear and let his lips trail down her chin and neck to the purple bruise he had made with his teeth. Each kiss set the skin below it on fire. His lips seemed to burn her but she didn't care. She was exhausted but never had she felt such angst, such fever, such desire.

Over and over she felt herself cum for him until he could take it no more. For the second time that day he had had his release. The two collapsed in a pile of rumpled sheets and sweat and for Ibini, life couldn't be better. But as she crawled close to hold him, Jack pulled away and turned over.

"Gibbs has generously lent his cabin to you and Elizabeth to share for the journey. Make sure you close the door on your way out."

Ibini sat up quickly and looked over at her bed partner for any sign of humor but she saw none. In fact, he already had his eyes closed and his breathing was even, like he was half-asleep. With nowhere else to turn, she gathered up her clothing, remembering to put on her new shirt and the breeches and swiftly made her way out of the captain's cabin.

The night air was clear and cool. She knew Lizzie would already be abed and truthfully at this moment she didn't want to confront her. She'd know what Ibini had been doing the past few hours and Ibini could not face that. It was too embarrassing and shameful for her, knowing she had been used so roughly.

She wanted to be alone. Of course that wasn't really the truth. She wanted to be lying in Jack's arms. But if he didn't want her there, then she didn't want to be with anyone. Ibini could tell that the men had been drinking that night. She could see a few of the crew passed out as well as several mugs rolling haphazardly back and forth. She spotted a rather bulky pile of rope and a discarded coat lying on the deck near it. She grabbed it and curled up in the pile, trying to make herself comfortable. As she drifted off to a tortured sleep, a single tear slid down her cheek.

She thought she had finally found someone that cared for her. That didn't use her for what she could give him.

She now knew she had been wrong . . . terribly wrong.

* * *

Early the next morning Gibbs walked out on deck. As he let out a yawn and a rather large stretch he caught sight of the native girl shivering in a ball. He walked over to her and looked down. She was still asleep but it was a rough sleep, he could tell. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she seemed to be murmuring something but he couldn't make it out. He leaned down to pick her up but was stopped by Jack's order.

"Leave her alone, Gibbs," he warned his first mate.

"But captain, the lass is shivering and obviously in pain. I thought that she was going to stay with you last night?"

"She wanted to leave me so badly before. So I told her to leave."

"Jack -"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this to the poor thing?"

"To your post Mr. Gibbs," was all Jack answered.

Gibbs stood still, staring Jack right in the eyes. When he saw past the malice and hate, he could see his captain was hurting. He took a chance. He bent down and scooped the petite woman up, cradling her in his arms. He looked back to Jack who kept a stony façade but didn't stop Gibbs. The first mate carried her over to his cabin and knocked on the door.

"Miss Elizabeth?" he called.

A moment later the door opened and he entered with Elizabeth closing the door behind her.

Jack remained on deck until he heard the muffled discussion between his first mate and the woman who had sent him to Davy Jones' locker. He couldn't take it anymore. He walked back into his cabin, slammed the door and locked it.

He would not leave his chamber until later that night.

* * *

Gibbs had just left when Ibini finally awoke.

"Good morning sleepy," Lizzie said warmly.

She had an idea what had happened between Jack and her roommate and she felt nothing but compassion for Ibini.

Ibini didn't answer; she just looked around, puzzled by her surroundings.

"Gibbs brought you in just a bit ago," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh," she replied.

They stayed silent then for full minute as Ibini's face took on a deep red from shame.

Finally Elizabeth cut the silence, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ibini looked over at Lizzie, her eyes brimming with tears, "I never thought I fit the stereotype as the naïve, dumb native Lizzie."

Lizzie's eyes narrowed in confusion.

Ibini's head sagged in defeat, "I guess I was wrong."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers: linalove, Kit-cat99, Storylover456, .Eternal, Howlongmustiwait, Old Gregg93, wolves-rain-chick, ren-hatake and Annaxsuperman. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten! I bet after this chapter that will end quickly. Also thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites or story alerts and for adding me as a favorite author and author alert. Seeing those alerts in my inbox give me a boost of confidence and lets me know I'm doing something right! **

**Thanks all!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	28. Legends, Lore and La Vida Eterna

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Legends, Lore and **_**La Vida Eterna**_

Ibini didn't sleep at all that night and spent the next day in Gibbs' cabin. As evening approached she sat expectantly on the bed, waiting for Jack to send for her. She was not all that surprised, however, when he did not. She had figured that after yesterday he would be finished with her. After all, he had gotten half of what he wanted. His sexual appetites must have been satisfied after the intense night before. He didn't really need her again until they reached her shore. Of course she had been glad to be left alone and not have to play along with his antics. She really didn't know what she would have done if he _had_ sent for her. However this also signaled to her that anything personal they may have had was now no longer possible. Was she sad about that? Not even she knew. She was so confused.

She remained in the confines of the room for most of the next day as well. Elizabeth tried several times to coax her from her cloistered sanctuary, but her efforts were in vain. It wasn't that Ibini was wallowing in self-pity; the complete opposite actually. She was wondering how she had let the tables turn. She was a superior being. It wasn't her gloating, it was a fact. She was immortal, nothing could hurt her . . . nothing except a broken heart that is.

She frantically paced the small room. When had he gotten the upper hand?

More importantly she wondered, _how can I regain the balance? _

It was only when she saw the moonlight shining through the window above her cot the next night that she realized how much time she had let pass.

As if she had just noticed her surroundings, she heard a banjo, an out-of-tune violin and some kind of drum in the midst of an up-beat sea shanty. Her first thought was to stay away from the crowd. She was sure they were well aware of her status as the Captain's whore by now. She cringed at the thought of how they might treat her knowing he no longer wanted her. Would she be handed over to the crew as fair game? Was she just someone to "keep them entertained" until they reached her home? That was if they ever reached her home.

She knew how cruel Jack had been to her the last time they had been together, but she doubted he would do anything so despicable. Of course she had never thought him capable of using someone so ruthlessly and she had witnessed her folly in believing that first hand. After all . . .

_Pirate,_ she thought.

Just then a knock came at her door. She approached slowly and opened it just enough so that one eye could see whoever stood outside.

"Good evening, lass," Mr. Gibbs greeted her warmly with a smile on his lips.

She let out a small sigh and opened the door a fraction wider, "Good evening to you, Mr. Gibbs."

"The men and I were wondering, Miss Ibini, if you wouldn't mind joining us and Miss Elizabeth out on deck for some festive merriment," his tone was gentle and somewhat nervous.

She smiled. They wanted her to join them in their party? It was then that she noticed over Gibbs' shoulder that all eyes were on her and Jack couldn't be seen anywhere. Realizing that, she couldn't help but accept the offer.

"How very kind of you, of course I will. I'll be right out."

He nodded and they all returned to what they had been doing. She took the brush that Elizabeth had brought aboard and combed through her hair quickly. Checking the rest of her appearance in the matching mirror, she deemed herself presentable for the festivities and left her cabin and, hopefully, her worries behind.

Once again, all eyes were on her as she made her way over to the gathering on the main deck. The band had quieted down; their interest piqued at the reclusive crew mate that now joined them. Ibini took the seat that Gibbs' offered to her, a place of dignity, right near the fire and next to Elizabeth who smiled at Ibini.

Gibbs looked around at the gawking crew.

"Ain't ye all ever seen a lady before?" he barked.

Their eyes turned every which way, as long as it wasn't towards Ibini. The music started back up and dancing resumed. Young Brown extended a hand to Elizabeth who hesitated, looking over at her friend. Ibini nodded at her and Elizabeth took it, joining the revelry. Ibini leaned over to Gibbs who had taken the seat to her right.

"So what's the occasion?"

"We arrive in Tortuga tomorrow on the evening tide," he started, "we've more than enough rum in the hold so it only made sense to celebrate."

"And what about our illustrious captain?" she said more quietly but loud enough for him to hear the bitterness in her tone.

"Jack's only been out of his cabin to give orders," he replied, eyeing her warily.

"I see," was all she responded.

"He's mighty upset Miss. I think he's regrettin' what he did to ye."

She didn't have a response for that. From what he had said she had a feeling that Gibbs knew the exact nature of her relationship with Jack, if you could call what had happened two nights ago part of a relationship. She wasn't sure how he had come across this information. Maybe he had heard her cries of pleasure and pain from within the thin cabin walls. Maybe Jack had boasted to his crew about how he had taken her right there on his desk. But it didn't matter how he had found out. The point was he knew and what he also knew was that she had allowed herself to be taken advantage of by some uncouth, uncaring scallywag. She had let herself be dirtied by a notorious womanizer. She was disappointed in herself and her situation.

She no longer wanted to see the look that Gibbs was giving her now. She wanted to get away from him, away from his look of pity. She didn't want pity, she wanted respect and most of all she wanted her dignity back. As if Cotton had heard her thoughts he stepped in front of her at that moment.

"Wind in your sails!" his parrot cried from his perch above her shoulder.

She knew this was his way of her asking her to dance and without a thought she took his hand and allowed him to whisk her away. For an older man, Cotton was surprisingly light on his feet and she swore that it was the first time she had seen him smile. She returned the gesture and they danced wildly in the circle with the others. Her long dark hair swung out behind her. The sun-kissed streaks of red shone brightly, like flaming ribbons, in the light of the fire. They danced for a few short tunes until she heard the air around her grow still.

"Quiet down, it's the captain," she heard one man scold another. She silently wished Cotton would continue dancing but he didn't. She couldn't blame him, he was a member of the crew and was required to show respect to his commanding superior. Though he dropped his arms from her she remained with her back to where she knew Jack was approaching.

She felt a rough tap on her shoulder and she was aware that she had to turn around if she wanted to keep the good relationship with the crew that had obviously developed. Slowly she rotated and saw Jack standing in front of her, his face unreadable. It took her a moment to realize that his hand was extended towards her. Was he actually asking her to dance? She wasn't sure.

He snapped his fingers and the band resumed, this time a slower melody rung out over the group. Without waiting for her to answer, he stepped closer and let his arm snake behind her back and around her waist. Knowing there was no way out of this, she rested her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand held his. When they started to move with the music, so did the rest of the crew, although it was awkward since it was mostly men. With the fast tunes they could jump up and down and get drunk to the beat. Now the sad sound of the violin reminded them of loves lost and of pleasant times gone by. There was no more carousing, it was almost reverent.

Ibini wasn't aware of the change around her, she was only aware of the man that held her. They knew each other in the most intimate ways possible, through their exchange of blood to save his life as well as sexually, and yet she found herself trembling from nerves. Then as soon as it came, the nervousness was gone and the anger she had felt towards him returned. He felt her stiffen in his arms and he pulled away slightly to take a look at her face. Her eyes were narrowed, looking somewhere far off in the distance, anywhere but at him. Her mouth sat in a straight line. They continued like this until the band struck the last note. Immediately Ibini stepped out of the awkward embrace and curtsied to him, her eyes never meeting his. She then took her seat next to Gibbs who was looking particularly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Where she sat was usually Jack's seat, with his first mate to his right.

But Jack didn't look upset to Gibbs, more amused, and to Ibini's annoyance he did not leave. He took a seat on an empty rum barrel straight across from her. As the festivities wound down and the men grew tired, that's when the stories began. Gibbs went first with a terrifying tale about a large sea monster with tentacles so long it could crush a full ship and suction cups that could rip the face off a grown man. Most seemed to know of the tale but for the newer crew members, Ibini could see them shaking in their boots. Cotton was bypassed for obvious reasons. Marty spoke of the legendary Captain Bartholomew or Black Bart who had captured more than 400 ships, plundered almost 50 million pounds of loot and laid down the sacred Pirate Code with Captain Henry Morgan. Strangely enough, Black Bart never drank alcohol, only tea. Ibini couldn't help but smile as she spotted embarrassed and disgusted looks from the men around the circle.

Someone handed her a flask, Gibbs actually, and she took it gratefully. She needed something to give her courage with Jack's eyes on her constantly. Next thing she knew it, the flask was empty and she was feeling oh-so-very-happy.

Finally it came time for her to impart some sort of lore or legend. She protested, her cheeks red with embarrassment as the men tried to goad her on. Jack was amazed and somewhat jealous of how the crew was treating her. Hadn't they wanted to throw her overboard just a few short weeks ago? And here they were, dancing with her, laughing with her, drinking with her . . . flirting with her. He felt his ears grow hot with anger but quickly squelched it. He knew that any time she wanted Ibini would be able to read whatever thoughts he was having and the last thing he wanted her to know was how he wanted to be the one to flirt with her . . . even after she had betrayed him.

The men continued to beg her for a story and she had no choice but to give in to their wishes. Now she just had to pick which one. She had lived several lifetimes, seen things that would make most of these men cringe in fear, but the only story she could think of was the one they would probably want to hear the most. Of course it was also the story that would cause her the most pain. But that was numbed now by the rum that had once filled Gibbs' flask. She threw inhibition to the wind. They wanted a story, she would give them a story.

She waited for her audience to settle down after Ragetti's scandalous anecdote of the woman who gave her virtue to the evil pirate captain to save her village. Then, she began.

"History never quite gets the tale right," she started cryptically. "My people had witnessed the white man come to our shore over a thousand years ago. And we had lived in peace with any and all who visited. Until 200 years ago. A story had spread throughout Europe and the European colonies in Hispaniola. The New World was not just a chance for a new life; it was a chance for eternal life."

"Well, is it?" Pintel interrupted.

She looked over at him, her eyes were dark and the flames from the fire danced within them.

"In a way," she smiled, "to explain the entire myth from the beginning would take a lifetime, and even I don't have the whole story."

That was a lie, and she paused to look at Jack who still had his eyes trained on her. Was he reading her mind right now? When she didn't feel the buzzing sensation she figured she was safe and resumed.

"The legend reached the ears of a rather eager Spaniard who was the first governor of Puerto Rico."

"Ponce de León," she heard someone whisper and she nodded in response.

"More than anything he wanted _La Vida Eterna_," she paused, "eternal life, but he also wanted to profit from this life source.

"Now what history says is that the Spanish crown had heard of undiscovered islands in Hispaniola, and of course the desire to claim land was great for the empire. It was said that de León had been asked by King Ferdinand to sail to the area and find these islands for Spain. But in reality, it was de León who approached the Royal Court with the false story of new land to be found. He asked for a crew and a fleet to bring Spain glory. Of course the crown agreed and he was given three of their finest ships and a large selection of Spain's best seamen."

As she told her story Jack's eyes never left her small figure. Part of her looked like a meek child huddled next to the fire to keep warm, flames dancing across her exotic features. But he knew better. This was just a façade. She was a seductress, luring them all in with her melodic voice, just like the sirens she had saved them from.

"They set off on their journey in February of 1512 in search of 'the Islands of Benimy'. In April, they finally spotted land and de León named it _La Florida_ because of its lush landscape and in respect of the Easter season or _Pascua Florida, _the Festival of Flowers to the Spanish. The next day they came ashore and discovered a native people. They stayed with the natives under the guise of being lost travelers. The villagers took them in, fed them, clothed them and even cared for the injured and sick. Ponce de León and his men were treated like kings."

Jack could just imagine Ibini treating him as her King: bathing him, feeding him succulent fruit, massaging his aching back after a long day of pirating, and satisfying his carnal appetite. He felt a bulge appear in his breeches.

_Focus_, Jack thought to himself.

"At night, de León would ply the village people with liquor stronger than they were used to. He would try to find out where the Fountain of Youth was located. After unsuccessfully trying this approach for a week, he decided to change tactics. He set his sights on the chief's daughter and used his charms to win her over. With her in his pocket, he knew that the Fountain of Youth was in his grasp."

Jack could feel Ibini's soft skin within his grasp. How supple and smooth . . . how arousing.

"That was, until he found out the real truth of the legend accidently from her. It was more incredible than he ever thought possible. The next day the crew boarded the ships along with de León and cast off, leaving the little village behind. However, he had betrayed the natives and brought dishonor to the chief's family. It wasn't until they were far off to sea, that it was discovered that the chief's daughter was missing. She had run off with de León."

"What did he do? The chief I mean," said Ragetti anxiously.

"There was nothing he could do," she replied sadly.

"What happened to de León after that?" someone in the crowd asked.

"No one knows. All three ships and the entire crew seemed to disappear. They never returned to Spain."

"And what happened to the chief's daughter? And what did she tell him about the Fountain of Youth?" Gibbs asked with bated breath. This was the question they all wanted to ask, but hadn't dared.

She looked around the circle, all eyes on her and the men at the edge of their seats. The only one who looked relaxed was Jack and his face was still unreadable. She felt tired, the rum had taken hold of her and she knew if she went on, she would regret it in the morning.

"That, gents, is a tale for another night," she smiled slyly.

"Awwws" and "Nooos" could be heard all around her as she stood up. When they realized she would indulge them no further they gave her a scattered applause.

She made her way out of the circle as she heard Gibbs' give the order to turn in and then assigned first watch.

Lizzie walked over to her and put her hand around her shoulder, "great story Ibini. I hope the chief's daughter is happy now, wherever she is."

She gave Ibini a sad knowing smile, "you coming to bed?"

"In a minute," Ibini replied, "I think I need some air, clear the fuzziness from my head."

Lizzie just nodded in response and then went to their cabin.

Ibini completed her nightly ritual and that night no one bothered her. Now that they knew she only meant to protect them, they let her do as she pleased. Once it was completed she was left alone with her thoughts. Ibini slowly paced back and forth along the rail, her eyes scanning the night sky for something to hold her interest. Truthfully she wasn't sure why she didn't just go to bed. The deck was becoming more and more deserted and she was very aware of the two eyes that remained on her as she paced. She willed herself to retire for the night, but her body refused to obey. When only the watch was left and everyone else had gone to bed, she finally felt her feet walk her over near her cabin.

A hand shot out of the darkness, blocking her way. She felt the familiar sensation of an arm wrapping around her middle and a tall figure pressing into her back.

"What happened to the chief's daughter, Ibini?" Jack asked darkly in her ear and she had to control a shudder.

She didn't answer him and he whipped her around to face him. His eyes were so intense Ibini felt like they could see into her very soul. There was no lying to him now. She decided she'd rather give him the information he wanted willingly than have him take her from her by force.

"It's the eternal story," she smiled bitterly, "dark handsome stranger meets the naïve, native girl and sweeps her off her feet."

He nodded, probing her to explain further and she did.

"I may not have been young but I was very foolish then. He was charming and had had countless adventures, something I had no experience in," her voice turned wistful, "and I fell for him. He asked me to come away with him."

"And you did."

"Yes, I did."

"And that's how you ended up in Cuba?"

"Eventually I ended up in Cuba. He promised me freedom and a life full of exciting journeys. But things didn't last and we parted ways before he even set sail for his return to Spain."

"You said de Leon and the three ships disappeared. And legend tells us he died during the expedition," he interrupted.

"He is as good as dead as far as I'm concerned," she said, her voice laced with pain.

"_As good as dead_?"

Her eyes darted away from his.

"I mean, he _is _dead . . . maybe. Who cares? It's all the same," she tried to save herself.

"I care. _Is _dead means he _is _dead," he knew what he said sounded so simple, almost dumb, but he had no other way to put it, "_As good as dead _means he's still alive. Which is it?"

She didn't answer.

"Which is it Ibini?" he shook her, his grip growing tighter around her waist, "should we be expecting a 200 year old conquistador to be joining us anytime soon? Be honest with me . . . _for once_."

Her eyes snapped up at his accusation. She had been anything but dishonest with him. It wasn't like it would work to lie anyway.

"I will put it this way," a violent strength sprung up from inside of her and she wrenched herself from his grasp. He fell back in shock at her forcefulness.

"He wishes he was dead," she spat.

She walked away from him and a deafening "crack!" could be heard for miles over the open ocean as she slammed the cabin door closed behind her.

* * *

**A/N: History lesson! Yes, Black Bart did all those things I mentioned including drink tea. What a pathetic excuse for a pirate – though I do love tea. Also, the following are amendments to the history that Ibini presented in her story. The reason I did that is because she wouldn't have known all the details of the business arrangement between Spain and Ponce de Leon. **

**Ponce de León was not given three ships for the royal family of Spain nor was he given men. He financed the expedition himself. The three ships were called the **_**Santiago, **_**the **_**San Cristobal **_**and the **_**Santa Maria de la Consolacion. **_**They left from Puerto Rico and sailed northwest along the Bahama Islands, known as Lucayos at the time. **

**King Ferdinand of Spain actually approached de León, not the other way around. He wanted to reward him for his services as Governor of Puerto Rico and decided sending him to search for the new land outside of Colón was fit reward.**

**They actually went looking for the rumored "Islands of Benimy." The Fountain of Youth was sometimes known as the water of Benimy.**

**The King and de León drew of a contract that included the conquistadors ****exclusive rights to the discovery of Benimy and neighboring islands for the next three years. He would be named governor for life of any lands he discovered. ****There was no mention in this contract of a fountain with rejuvenating powers.**

**It is well known that P****once de León may not have been the first European to reach the peninsula. Spanish slave expeditions had been regularly raiding the Bahamas since the 1490s and there is evidence that they made it as far as the shores of Florida.**

**The three ships and their crews never returned to Spain and there is an account of what may have happened. However, for my story's purposes, just accept the idea that they mysteriously disappeared . . . for now ;-)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Howlongmustiwait (please see below!), Kit-cat99, Annaxsuperman, linalove, Sara the Siren, PassageWanderer02, Old Gregg93 and Storylover456. Thanks all!**

**Howlongmustiwait – I know that things didn't get much better in this chapter but things only get darkest before the dawn. I promise that in the next few chapters things will resolve somewhat between Jack and Ibini. (But you didn't hear it from me! ;-))**

**We're at 89 reviews – think we can get to 100 for this chapter? Pretty please?**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	29. Parlez Vous Français?

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**A/N: Near the end of the chapter you'll see a lot of "+++" and the scenes jumping back and forth rather quickly. Just picture Jack and Ibini in a split screen or flashing back and forth between them and I think you'll understand the hilarity of the situation. I hope. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Parlez Vous Français?**

The next morning, despite the copious amount of alcohol that had been consumed the previous evening, everyone was in great spirits and readying the ship to dock later in the day. Everyone that is, except Jack. The sun was already high in the sky and he had yet to emerge from his cave of a cabin. Gibbs had tried earlier to roust him from his hiding place but to no avail. Land had been spotted a two hour distance away, however with no real wind to speak of the crew knew they were in for a much longer haul. But alas, they didn't let this dampen their spirits.

The plan was set. Jack, Gibbs and a few of their best and most trust-worthy men would _parlay_ their way onto Vane's ship. Once aboard, they would negotiate the amount _The Pearl _would receive from their efforts in the successful capture of the King's illegitimate son. Although an agreement had been settled upon prior to the heist, Jack knew that his rash move to take off and go after Ibini would change their pact. He would no longer get the amount agreed upon, however he hoped to get as close to it as possible. The men left behind on the ship would be on guard for the monetary exchange and after the transaction was completed they were to bring _The Pearl _into port. Newer crew members as well as two or three of Jack's closest friends had been assigned to stay behind and protect the ship should it come under attack. The rest would be free to descend upon Tortuga and enjoy the pleasures it surely promised. Yes, it was going to be a profitable and enjoyable day for everyone aboard _The Pearl_.

Everyone except Ibini who was currently assisting Cotton with scrubbing the side rails of the ship down; although that was not where her mind was. As she rubbed back and forth with the sooty rag, she stared absent-mindedly along the horizon. As they drew closer to the shore of Tortuga she wondered what part she would play in this plan. When Gibbs had given the orders from Jack he had said that Elizabeth was to remain behind and to hide if anything were to go wrong. There had been no mention of where Ibini stood and when she had approached Gibbs after the gathering he had apologized.

"The Captain said nothing about you, lass. You might want to ask him yourself," he then walked away, giving her a sympathetic look.

Of course she would do nothing of the sort. The last thing she wanted to do was ask Jack anything. So she decided that remaining in the dark was the best option. She was sure that eventually she would be told exactly what to do and she waited anxiously for that time to come. She was never one to just sit back and watch the action; she wanted to be involved even if it meant staying behind to protect Elizabeth.

She was broken from her trance-like state when she heard a door slam loudly behind her. She looked over to where the racket had come from and saw Jack standing tall but not looking like his dashing self. He was tired, she could tell by the bags under his eyes. But he refused to let the crew see his weakness so he puffed out his chest as far as it would go and walked to the main mast where he consulted Gibbs on their progress. Ibini turned back to her task and was shocked to see how close the island was now. How long had she been rubbing the same spot? Probably an hour, maybe more, and she wondered why Cotton hadn't said anything to her.

It was because he had finished up the job she realized looking at the gleaming rails around the ship. How could she have missed that? She shook her head. She needed to focus, she needed to stay together. She needed to keep her wits about her and not let Jack's infuriating behavior get to her. Of course, that was easier said than done but she was resolute to try her best not to let her mind drift off again.

She dumped the bucket of dirty water over board and stowed the cloth with the rest of the washing supplies. She went into the cabin she shared with Elizabeth and washed her dirty face in the basin on the small dresser by her bed. She pulled her hair from its braid, combed it and twisted it up in a tight bun. It was a rather hot day out and it felt good to get the hair off of her neck. When she felt the familiar lurch of the deck, signaling the anchor had been let down, she decided it was time to find out what Jack had in mind for her on this particular part of the voyage. She left the room, head held high, and walked straight over to the helm. Jack was at the wheel, a tight frown on his face. He was anxious, embarrassed and feeling like a fool. If he hadn't have gone after Ibini he wouldn't have to be here now, returning to Tortuga to renegotiate something that was supposed to be over and done with. He was a prize idiot and in following what he thought was the right thing to do, he had let his crew down. They refused to let their captain see their disappointment but he knew it was there. They were a good crew, the best in fact, and he owed this to them.

_Besides,_ _a night in Tortuga with some lovely maiden might do me some good, _he then copped a smug smile but it faded quickly.

_Make me forget all about that vixen,_ he lied to himself.

Of course said vixen appeared just then, hands on her hips and looking ready to kill. But he was surprised that when she spoke, her voice was calm and business-like.

"Captain Sparrow, what are my orders during this operation?"

He sized her up, not sure if she was mocking him or not. When he saw she was dead serious, he relaxed his posture just a bit.

"You are to remain on this ship until we arrive at your village," he replied looking her straight in the eye.

She started to leave but another question burned in the front of her mind and she had to know the answer.

With her back turned she asked, "And what will you do after you finish your business with Vane?"

She was almost positive she knew what his reply would be but she had to hear it for her own sanity.

"I will remain on Tortuga until I decide it's time to set sail. I have as much right as the rest of my men to enjoy what this pirate haven has to offer."

She turned around and gave him an impersonal nod, "Of course, Captain."

She turned on her heels and walked away.

He almost went after her, to apologize for what he said and did, to beg her forgiveness but he refused. Soon she would be off his ship and out of his life. This was no time to get attached. Ibini wasn't even upset with his reply for she felt the same way. Soon they would be oceans apart and though she wished this wasn't the case, she knew she must accept it. And the sooner she got used to the idea, the better.

She helped the crew launch one of the landing boats. Mr. Gibbs, Young Brown, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti climbed aboard and Jack was the last one to follow. He looked at her, their eyes made contact for a brief second, but he turned away quickly and jumped down to the boat. She watched the long journey as they rowed to shore. When she saw they had gotten to the beach and had tied up the boat, she went back to the cabin. Elizabeth was sitting inside, reading a book she had found in the hold amongst the other riches the crew had obtained over the past few months.

"So you're stuck here too are you?" she said looking up at Ibini.

"Yup," she exhaled loudly as she collapsed onto her cot, "he'd rather leave me behind than take along the one person that can't be killed."

"I was the Pirate King and he's left me behind because I'm pregnant and according to Jack, 'Pregnant women should never be sent on negotiation missions. They are too temperamental,'" Ibini laughed at Elizabeth's dead on impersonation of the rogue captain.

"That's Jack for you," Ibini replied.

"Although," Liz began, "he must really have feelings for you because usually he'd just use anything that would give him the advantage. And having an immortal along would definitely give him the upper hand."

"There are no feelings in his heart for me. Jack Sparrow doesn't know how to feel anything for anyone other than himself."

Elizabeth gave Ibini a knowing smile and if the woman hadn't been pregnant, Ibini would have loved to slap it from her face. But she couldn't let her emotions take over like that. It wasn't Elizabeth's fault that Ibini had fallen for a man who was ego-centric and incapable of feeling anything towards another human being. Elizabeth had known Jack for longer, but she had never been as intimate with him as Ibini had. Or had she?

"Elizabeth?"

"Hm?" she replied.

"How well do you know Jack?"

Elizabeth let out a quick trill of a laugh, "how well does anyone know Jack?"

"I think you know what I mean Lizzie," Ibini said seriously.

"Ah, you mean do I know him in the biblical sense?"

Since Ibini's village had their own beliefs and did not refer to anything involved with the white man's god, this was a new term for her but she immediately recognized its meaning and nodded.

"No, Jack and I never had relations."

Ibini was relieved.

"And you never wanted to?"

"I'm not going to lie. The idea of being a dashing and infamous pirate's mistress was somewhat appealing to me at one point of my life. But that wasn't me. Jack is a good man. But Will is who I love, who I've always loved and will always love," she paused, "thanks to you."

Liz held out her hand and Ibini took hold of it. It was a gesture of friendship, and Ibini knew she would miss Liz when she was off on her adventures with the captain of _The Dutchman. _Maybe, since soon Liz would be immortal, she'd come and visit Ibini. It gave her hope that this exciting journey was not all for nothing. Maybe she had gained a friend.

"I'm going out on deck, get some fresh air. But don't go brooding over Jack," she laughed, "he's not _that_ handsome. And if you haven't noticed, he doesn't bathe as much as he should."

Ibini nodded and smiled. Letting go of Lizzie's hand, she watched her walk out the door and close it behind her. Exhaustion washed over Ibini and she laid back on her cot. She had been up all night after her encounter with Jack and she had worked hard all morning. She deserved some rest and she finally felt like sleep would come to her. The last thing she thought of was the look on Jack's face when he told her he would stay on Tortuga until the time to set sail had come. She then shut everything from her mind and slowly slipped into dreamland.

* * *

_Jack stood aboard Vane's deck. He walked heavily towards the captain's cabin, flanked by Gibbs and Young Brown. Marty, Pintel and Ragetti trailed them. He entered the elaborately decorated room and was greeted by a sly looking Charles Vane. _

"_Sparrow, back so soon?" he quipped._

"_Charles!" Jack's arms flew out in a dramatic gesture._

"_Where's that native beauty you had on your arm a few weeks ago?"_

"_You think I'd bring her over here?" his tone was light but he meant what he said, "you'd take the maidenhead off a nun if one stepped aboard this boat."_

"_Like you haven't had a taste of the exotic yet," Vane's laughed filled the room._

"_Actually no, I haven't," he replied and both Gibbs and Young Brown turned to look at him._

_They had heard their captain's activities a few nights ago and found it hard to believe that he and the young woman had merely had a fight. They knew something was going on between them and were shocked that Jack would protect her reputation and honor._

"_You mean you haven't taken advantage of such a rich, hmmm, treasure?" Vane's smile grew even wider and Jack could see the few teeth that still remained in the older man's mouth. _

"_Unlike some people, I respect a woman's virtue. The virgins I claim always come to me willingly, and then they usually come back for more," Jack replied cautiously. He came here to negotiate and the last thing he needed was to insult the man who basically held his future in his hands. _

"_Well Jack, why did you come back? You were in a right hurry to take off a few weeks ago."_

"_I'm back to collect what's owed to me," he replied simply._

"_Oh really? Well if I remember correctly part of our deal was that you would help us with the exchange of the bastard and you weren't even here to craft the ransom note."_

"_Well I'm back now and if you remember correctly I did help plan and orchestrate the ambush that ended in the kidnapping of said bastard. I believe that to be worth something," Jack replied, not missing a beat._

_Vane sat in his chair scratching his scraggly beard, a pensive look on his face. Suddenly he sat forward, his moves were too swift for a man of his age and it put Gibbs and Young Brown on their guard. _

"_Here's the deal. I sent off the ransom note to the governor of Port Royal but he claims not to know of Charles Beauclerk's existence. We have no idea who his mother is and it would take too bloody long to get a note to the King."_

"_So why not talk to the whelp and find out from him who you should send the letter to?" Jack took a seat across the desk from Vane. He now knew the older man needed him and he had regained some of his power. He enjoyed the feeling._

"_The problem is the whelp doesn't speak English. He only speaks French and no one aboard my crew speaks French. Never bring a Frenchman aboard, they cannot be trusted."_

_Gibbs nodded as if to say, "Amen."_

"_And no one in Tortuga speaks French?"_

"_I've approached a few people I know, but no one is willing to help without trying to swindle me out of a sizable cut of the profits . . . and I don't like sharing," he grabbed a bottle of rum from one of his drawers, took a swig and passed it over to Jack who accepted it gladly, "it's enough that I let you in on this." _

"_And how _do_ I play into this?"_

"_We need someone who can talk to him, persuade him to give us a name."_

_Jack sat there quietly for a moment when a thought struck him, "I might know someone who speaks French, but what's in it for me?"_

_Their conversation was interrupted by a loud banging. They were talking but nothing could be heard but a booming sound._

_

* * *

_That's when Ibini awoke to find the banging was at her door. She stood up and rushed over to open it. Ragetti was standing outside, his arms hidden behind his back. He went to speak but Ibini cut him off.

"Let me guess, Jack needs someone who can speak French to Vane's prisoner?"

"How did you know that?" he looked thoroughly shocked.

"Nevermind, let me get my boots on," she started to turn from him but he stopped her.

"Actually miss, the Captain has requested that you wear this."

She turned around to see the older man holding up a pale blue lace confection.

"You have got to be kidding me," she dead-panned.

He shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how she would react to his next request.

"And we need you to do up your hair and put some powder on your face."

"Shall I wear white gloves as well? Completely cover up my savage heritage?" she said in a mocking tone but when he did not refute her comment, she let out a grunt.

"Unbelievable," she began, "Jack there is no way I am doing anything of the sort."

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked back on Vane's ship.

The men around him just shrugged their shoulders.

"She can't be here already," he continued and he ran out on deck to search for her.

When he didn't find her he came back into the room.

"I could have sworn I just heard Ibini's voice."

"Jack, you can hear me?" Ibini was shocked.

Were they communicating across islands now?

"There it is again!" he cried.

"Does no one hear that?"

With wide eyes, they all shook their heads "no."

Ibini stopped speaking and started thinking what she wanted to say so she would stop scaring Ragetti.

_Jack I am not doing this. I don't care what you say. I am not dressing up as some nitwit debutant to talk to some spoiled royal brat bastard._

"Such language Ibini!" he feigned disappointment in her choice of words.

The men were staring at him like he had gone mad.

"Would you mind leaving _us _alone for one moment?"

They all but ran out the door, including Vane, and shut it behind them.

_You know if you keep your thoughts to yourself I can still hear them and you wouldn't look quite so insane._

"Maybe I want to look insane, hm? What say you to that!" he gestured dramatically.

_I'd say well done on all accounts, Captain, _her tone was wry and for a while she didn't hear anything from Jack.

_I am not wearing this abominable frou-frou excuse for a dress and I am certainly not wearing a pound of powder on my face just because some pretentious prick refuses to speak to anyone who's had to actually work to get by in life. And you do realize I am considered royalty in my village?_

"Well excuse me, your majesty, but you don't have much a choice there do you?"

_It's not like I have anything to lose here Jack. You are the one who needs me . . . remember?_

[silence]

_I thought you'd see it my way Jack. So if I do help you out of this rut, what do I get for it? What's the benefit for me?_

"The pleasure of a job well done," she could hear the desperation in his voice.

_I am not amused._

"Fine, no kitchen duty for a week."

_No kitchen duty at all. That's my offer. Take it or leave it._

He wrestled with himself mentally but if anyone had been in the room with him they would have seen a rather comical look upon his face.

"Fine. But get here before nightfall. If you don't, deal's off."

_So we have an accord?_

"Agreed."

He walked back over to the door and flung it open. Almost everyone aboard tumbled in, they had been listening to his antics through the door.

"So Vane," Jack began, "have I got a treat for you."

He heard Ibini laugh mirthlessly but then their connection broke off.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing the end of this chapter. I hope it has the effect I want it to because I was laughing the whole time I wrote it. And I'll feel really dumb if I'm the only one that finds the humor in it. Thanks to all my reviewers: Annaxsuperman, Kit-cat99, linalove, Storylover456, Old Gregg93, Howlongmustiwait, Arathi.x and ShortRound09. Thanks all!**

**Please R&R!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	30. Fun and Foolish Bargains

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**A/N: I know it's been forever but I've been sooooo busy. I'm putting the reviewer thanks at the beginning because I want to thank you all for reaching over 100 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks to all my great reviewers: Annaxsuperman, Kit-cat99, linalove, Storylover456, Howlongmustiwait (please see below!),Old Gregg93. Thanks all!**

**Howlongmustiwait: I know that it seemed Ibini let Jack off the hook way too easily. However, I maintain she is a strong character. Her weakness is Jack but believe me, there is going to be some serious groveling in this chapter. Jack is going to be so sorry he took advantage of her, he's going to be begging for mercy by the time I'm done with him. Remember that Ibini is basically royalty in her tribe and although she hates being treated differently and like a china doll (although she has broken that mold) she demands respect and she is going to get it. Also remember that Ibini is as smart, if not smarter than Jack which is not something he's used to. She has him thinking that he's in control of this situation and she's about to prove him wrong in front of everyone. Please enjoy the first part of many in Jack's butt whooping below. And thanks for your review!**

**Anything in French is translated directly after it in parentheses. I apologize ahead of time to those who do speak French fluently. Mine is not very good but I hate it in movies when people who obviously speak different languages speak English. Forgive me.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty

**Fun and Foolish Bargains**

A man came to Ibini in a vision. She knew she was still inside of Jack's mind. Somehow the connection had been closed for any kind of communication but in her mind's eye she was still seeing what he was seeing. He was very good looking: tall, trim, with dirty blonde curls that were secured in a small tail at the back of his head and cheekbones that would make any girl jealous. His lips were soft and pink, a sign of youth. He couldn't have been more than 27. His eyes were brown with flecks of gold, and they were kind.

She smiled widely as she felt Liz tie off her corset. And as she lifted her arms high, letting the other woman pull the dress over the complicated undergarments, Ibini knew she had found the key to Jack Sparrow's undoing.

This was going to be fun.

A whistle escaped from Vane's thin pursed lips causing Jack to turn around. There he found a woman dressed in a flouncy frock standing in the doorway. The blinding sun outlined her frame in black and he could barely make out the gloves covering her small hands and the hair piled atop her head. He squinted, trying to see the face.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Miss Ibini," Vane said, lust lacing his gravelly voice.

Ibini saw Jack's eyes widen when the older man mentioned her name.

She stepped into the room. Her stride was confident, despite the small heels on her feet that she was far from used to. But the look in her eyes gave her away. Thick white powder covered her face and neck and her eyes were lined in dark kohl, probably from Jack's own supply, and it only emphasized her nervous expression. Her lips were painted into a perfect red bow, just like the large blue one that cinched her already impossibly small waist. She looked like the ideal French lady, ribbons in her hair and all.

Usually when Jack saw a woman dressed like this, his mind would run rampant with dirty thoughts. He would imagine cutting the voluminous layers from the female form and corrupting the woman within; freeing her from the confines of society, liberating her and turning her into a wild, lust-crazed animal. Now, seeing Ibini standing in the door, he was still thinking of all the naughty things he wanted to do her, but this time he knew what was underneath and the dress didn't do her justice. It wasn't the dress that aroused him like so many times before. It was the woman beneath the dress. She was already wild in her own right. But she was stifled by the costume she now wore. It hid her natural beauty.

How he longed to free her from the prison sitting on her small frame. How he longed to rip the pins from her hair and let the thick dark curls cascade down her bare back. How he longed to wipe the pounds of makeup from her tanned face and bruise her naturally cherry-colored lips with kisses.

All he could do was sit there and stare. She was distant and her eyes were cold. He was surprised that she had let him off the hook so easily before. And now she was helping him! After he had treated her so poorly, taken advantage of her three times, he expected her to shun him. And yet here she was, standing there in a dress he knew she wouldn't be caught dead in, willing to use her language skills to get him out of a tight spot.

_She's up to something_, he thought.

"Gentlemen," she nodded to both of them, the nervousness now gone from her demeanor.

As if possessed by some otherworldly power, the two men stood together and before they knew what they were doing, gave her a low bow. When they straightened, Jack saw a devious smirk creep upon her face.

Could she control their movements as well? Or was her presence just that commanding?

_I'm just that good,_ she thought in response to his contemplation.

So this was how she was going to play it? Well he was ready . . . he hoped.

"Well she certainly looks the part," Vane said interrupting Jack's thoughts, "where did you learn to speak French?"

"Long story," she replied simply. Vane was still unaware of her immortality and she didn't dare go into her extensive travels. He'd suspect something strange about her, her timeline wouldn't add up. And Ibini knew if he smelled something foul, he wouldn't rest until he'd figured out exactly what was causing it.

Jack knew he needed to change the subject and approached her, his gait wide and his boots pounding the wooden floor.

"So luv," he draped his arm over her narrow shoulders and guided her over to the table where Vane had sat back down.

"Our friend Charles, here, has been having a right problem figuring out who we should return the Frenchy to. We'd love to send him home but, where's home?"

He pulled out the chair across from Vane and she sat down. He then walked around the table to stand next to Vane and placed the palms of his hands on the table, leaning heavily on them.

"That's where you come in."

"You want me to translate for you so you can find out where to send the ransom note. Is that what I am to understand?" Ibini replied.

"Not in so many words," Vane began.

"Let's not beat around the bush gentlemen," she smiled smugly.

"Yes, that is what we want," Jack finished, wanting desperately to wipe the expression from her face.

But her smile only grew wider.

"What's in it for me?" she leaned back in the chair and crossed her hands over her chest. It hadn't been until that moment that Jack noticed the generous cleavage the dress created. When he saw how white it had been painted to match her face and neck, he frowned.

He heard Vane let out a low grumble. Knowing it was his turn to take care of the situation, Jack dramatically pushed himself upright and walked back around the table.

"Well if you succeed, a job well done?" he shrugged his shoulders.

She let out a snort to inform him this answer was not to her liking.

"The knowledge that you've helped a young man get home to his loving family?" Jack was all but batting his eyelashes now.

"And helping a bunch of pirates steal more blood money?" she replied looking straight up at him.

Jack moved so that he stood in back of her and bent over close to her ear.

"There are two ways of looking at everything, luv," he husked, sending a shiver down her spine.

"And besides," he straightened and walked over to a small table filled with knick knacks, "I thought we already made a deal. No kitchen duty for the rest of your time on _The Pearl_, if I remember correctly."

He picked up a shiny rock, and rolled it between his fingers. Finding himself fascinated with how it sparkled in the little light the cabin had, he checked to make sure Vane wasn't paying attention and pocketed it.

Ibini noticed and decided to ignore his mischievous deed.

"That was what it took to get me into this ridiculous costume," she said disgustedly, gesturing to her outfit.

"That's pretty steep payment for merely playing dress up, Miss Ibini. I know many women who would give their right arm to wear such a fine garment," Vane winked and showed his few teeth to her in a crooked grin.

It was supposed to be a threat and Ibini knew that. But what she also knew was Jack was currently preoccupied with thinking of what he would do to Vane if he ever even tried to make good on that threat. She had to admit, Jack could be quite creative when crafting ways to torture a person. He may be working with Vane, but his first allegiances were with Ibini, no matter how angry she may be with him.

"I will help you get out of this ugly situation that you've gotten yourselves into, but we'll be doing it my way. What I say goes," she said.

"And why should we be following your orders, hmm?" Vane said as he leaned over the desk towards her.

_Because she has the power_, thought Jack as he turned around to look at her pensively.

"Because I have the power," she repeated his thoughts aloud, "and you both know it."

She turned and gave Jack a knowing look which made him go back to playing with the trinkets on the table to avoid her gaze.

"We could always get someone else to translate. You really think you're the only one who speaks French on this island?" Vane replied.

"No, but I know that no one was willing to help you without demanding a sizable amount of the ransom you receive. I'm not asking for money, only the ability to call the shots. Trust me," she said in a calm and authoritative tone.

"Trust you?" Vane repeated incredulously.

She just nodded back at him.

* * *

"_Bonjour Capitaine Beauclerk. Je m'appele Isabelle. Comment allez-vous?" _(Hello Captain Beauclerk. My name is Isabelle. How are you?) Ibini greeted the captive in perfectly accented French.

"_Comment pensez-vous que je suis_?"(How do you think I am?) he replied with a sour look as he gestured to his surroundings.

Ibini followed his hands and noticed the water covering the rotting wooden floors. He was left with no bed in his cell in the brig, only a soggy hay pile to rest his head upon.

"_Pardon moi,_ _je n'ai pas signifié pour vous déranger." _(Pardon me, I did not mean to upset you.)

"_Je demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû claquer à vous_. _Enfin, quelqu'un sur ce dieu bateau abandonné avec la classe!"_ (I apologize. I should not have snapped at you. Finally, someone on this god forsaken ship with class!) he exclaimed and Ibini wasn't sure if she should blush or take offense.

She was sure that the only reason he was speaking to her was because she was dressed up in the horrible blue concoction Jack had insisted she wear. Also her true race was hidden and her hair was piled on top her head, thanks to Lizzie. Ibini looked like the Queen of England and she wasn't pleased. Of course if the Queen of England heard Ibini comparing herself to the monarch, the Queen wouldn't be pleased either so the feeling was mutual. Also she had come up with a French name, Isabelle, which she knew he would respond to.

But he was very good looking, just as her vision had shown: tall, trim, with dirty blonde curls that were secured in a small tail at the back of his head and cheekbones that would make any girl jealous. His lips were soft and pink, a sign of youth. He couldn't have been more than 27. He was clean too; save for the dirt that soiled the corners of his shirt and pants and under his neatly trimmed fingernails. She figured this was probably from being in the brig for so long. Yes, he was handsome indeed. His eyes were brown with flecks of gold, and they were kind. So kind in fact, she felt she had known him forever. There was a warmth in those honey orbs that reminded her of someone, though she couldn't remember whom. In that moment, any animosity she might have felt towards him vanished. She let the comment roll off her back and continued her conversation in hopes that she would get some information.

"_Merci, Monsieur." _(Thank you sir.)

"_Le quel est aussi beau que vous faisant avec ces bandits?" _(What is someone as beautiful as you doing with these scoundrels?) he motioned to Vane and Jack who were standing right in back of her.

"_C'est une histoire longue," _(It's a long story) she replied as she rolled her eyes and laughed at the fact that this was the second time today that she had said that.

"_Quel est votre nom encore?" _(What is your name again?) he asked.

"Isabelle."

"_Je ne peux pas vous appeler Isabelle, ce serait inopportun. Quel est votre nom de famille?" _(I cannot call you Isabelle, it would be inappropriate. What is your family name?)

Ibini stumbled. She had not expected him to ask her last name and therefore had not come up with one. He continued to stare at her in interest.

"Moineau. Isabelle Moineau," the minute she said it, she regretted it.

"What did you just say?" Jack leaned forward and whispered to her.

She ignored the question when the captive continued.

"_Tres jolie, Isabelle Moineau, tres jolie." _(Very pretty, Isabelle Moineau, very pretty) he let the name linger on his tongue. He sat up and tried to straighten out his vest and cravat. As he struggled to his feet she could tell he was weak, probably from the lack of food or the dank air down there.

"_A vous est venu m'obtenir d'ici?" _(Have you come to get me out of here?) he asked her, his eyes bright with hope.

It nearly broke her heart when she had to reply, "_non." _(no.)

He stepped back from the bars, visibly upset.

"_Mais j'ai une idée qui vous pourrait aider." _(But I have an idea that might help you.) The wheels in her head were turning.

"_Rapidement, s'emparer de ma main et l'embrasse," _(Quickly, grab my hand and kiss it,) she ordered.

Without hesitation, he did as she asked. She winked at him and then pulled her hand from his grasp.

"What a charmer!" she exclaimed in English.

"What did he say?" Vane asked impatiently.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you Captain with some of the things Mr. Beauclerk has said to me," she blushed.

She turned back to the cell and took the man's hand in her own.

"_Si je vous aide, vous m'aiderez?" _(If I help you, will you help me?) she asked him, a serious look in her eyes.

"_Ils vous tiennent le captif aussi Mademoiselle Moineau? _(Are they holding you captive as well, Miss Moineau?)

"_Non monsieur, pas complètement. Mais j'aimerais faire l'homme avec la barbe drôle souhaiter qu'il n'avait jamais été né." _(No sir, not completely. But I would love to make the man with the funny beard wish he had never been born.)

Beauclerk looked away from Ibini and over to Jack. He grimaced at him and then returned to Ibini.

"_Cela est une barbe laide," _(That is an ugly beard) he replied and Ibini laughed.

"_Oui, tres laide," _(Yes, very ugly) she smiled, _"Mais vous devez promettre de m'aider, n'importe que je suis." _(But you must promise to help me, no matter who I am.)

"_Quoi?" _(What?) he asked her, a confused look clouding his handsome face.

She could no longer stand to lie to this man she felt she already knew and liked so much. So she took a chance. She began to unpin her hair until it hung down her back in the wild curls. He watched in awe as she leaned over to him and pulled the slightly soiled handkerchief from his vest pocket. With it, she began to wipe off the ridiculous cover she had been forced to wear. The gloves came off last to reveal her tanned skin.

"_Je vous obtiendrai d'ici si vous m'aidez le fait jaloux. Consenti?" _(I will get you out of here if you help me make him jealous. Agreed?) she held her hand through the bars to shake his.

He stood there shocked for a moment, but eventually his mind came back to him. He took her hand, turned it over and planted a single lingering kiss on it.

"_Oui, consenti."_ (Yes, agreed.)

He definitely wasn't the "spoiled rotten brat bastard" she expected.

She smiled at him and then letting go of his hand, turned to the two men waiting anxiously behind her.

"So?" Vane asked.

"He agrees to give you the information you need. But there are a few stipulations," she replied.

They both looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Stipulations?" Jack echoed.

"Yes, first off he will need a room. He will not be kept in this hell hole," she looked around, disgusted at how poorly Vane took care of his ship.

"I have no other place to keep him. This ain't a bloody palace," replied Vane.

"Well then he will come aboard _The Pearl_," she said simply, "we have an extra cabin I believe, don't we Captain?"

"Now wait one second missy, that cabin is for you and Elizabeth –"

"- who won't mind sharing it with a man who's only other option is the brig. He can take my bed for goodness sakes," she interrupted Jack who was looking quite perturbed.

"I don't like where this is going Ibini," said Vane.

"You have no choice Captain," she replied, "either he is allowed a decent room or I won't help you in your plight. Remember our bargain?"

The two men stood silently, eyeing one another, then Ibini who had her arms folded resolutely in front of her, then their captive. Finally, Vane stuck out his hand. Tentatively, Ibini took it and they shook.

"He shall be moved to _The Pearl _today," he said begrudgingly.

"Thank you Captain," she said.

"But I need to have a name!" he shook a finger at her.

"You will."

"When?"

"These things take time, sir. I must gain his trust before I can get a name from him."

"And how do I know you won't take off with my ticket to retirement?"

"Retire? You Captain Vane? I'd think a pirate as fine as you would want to keep going until your adoring crew hauls your dead body over the rail and into the sea, your true love," she was trying to play to his sentiments but from his steely look, she knew she was failing.

"Let's just say I am not worried about death, Miss," he replied mysteriously, "now, I want a name. What will you leave behind here to give me faith that you and Captain Sparrow won't take off with young Beauclerk?"

Ibini panicked for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then a though struck her. She strode over to Jack and reached down to his belt slowly. Jack felt himself become aroused; her hand was so close to his . . .

Compass. She grabbed it and unlooped it from his belt. He couldn't believe he wasn't stopping her.

"Would this do?" she asked holding it out to Vane.

He took it in his boney hands and examined it closely. But since nothing special could be seen on the surface of the compass, he laughed.

"An old compass?"

"A very _special _old compass," she corrected him, sounding very much like Jack.

Jack wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to object, express his outrage at her bold move and then rip the compass from Vane's dirty hands. But he knew if he made a big deal of the situation, Vane would suspect something.

"Ibini, that wasn't very nice," Jack said, wagging his finger at her.

She just raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue which of course, he did.

"Vane was asking _you _what you were going to give him, not me."

"Yes, but I don't have anything to give," she hissed at him.

"Well, you do have your _talents_," he said smartly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt at what he had said. He saw her anger, but he also saw the hurt beneath that strong façade.

"Vane, keep the compass and you have my word that we will not leave," Jack said as he extended a hand for the older man to shake.

"I'll be having a small get together in two days," Vane pocketed the compass, "you and the entire crew of _The Pearl_ is invited. There you can give me the name and I'll give you back your compass. Agreed?"

Jack hesitated but finally completed the pact with a single shake.

"Agreed."

Vane took the keys from his belt and unlocked the door to the cell. Beauclerk walked out and approached Ibini slowly.

"_Comment peux-je vous remercier?" _(How can I thank you?) he asked as he touched her hands lightly.

She looked over her shoulder to Jack and Vane who were examining the two very closely. She returned her gaze to the handsome young captain.

"_Embrasse-moi_," (Kiss me,) she said to him.

Beauclerk responded immediately by sweeping her up into his arms and placing his lips gently to hers. It was an innocent kiss but Ibini felt something in it. As he pulled away and set her straight on her feet she still wasn't sure what she was experiencing.

She could hear someone clearing his throat and she looked over to see Vane with a stern look upon his face. She turned to see Jack but his face seemed blank, unreadable. Had she started this rouse all for not? She just figured that if she was going to beat him at his own game, she was going to play by her own rules.

He turned around and began trudging up the squeaky stairs. She knew that was the signal to leave and followed him. Vane clapped irons around Beauclerk's wrists and the two followed suit.

* * *

The crew was very surprised to find themselves hosting royalty, if you could actually call the bastard son of a King royalty. Half wanted nothing more than to spear his head on the tips of their swords while the other half nervously bowed. It was quite a funny sight for Ibini to witness. For her, even as a distinguished member of her tribe, such need to stand on ceremony was unnecessary. That was one thing she had liked about her people. They weren't bowing to her as she walked through the village or trying to wash her feet when she sat at table. She got the respect she deserved and that was all that mattered to her. Plus anything more and she would feel extremely uncomfortable. It was there worry over her, as if she was some china doll that would break if treated too roughly, that was what drove her mad.

She had made Jack free Beauclerk's shackled wrists on the boat between ships and when they stepped on deck she immediately took the young man to the cabin they would be sharing. She made him wait outside so she could talk to Elizabeth.

* * *

"You said what!"

Ibini cringed at the decibel Elizabeth had reached with her cry.

"You told him he could stay here with us?" she continued in a softer tone.

"Yes, yes I did. He was in that terrible brig and Vane does not take care of his ship like Jack does," Ibini defended her move.

"He's going to stay here with us? Two women? I'm pregnant and even if I wasn't, I don't think Will would be too happy about this," she collapsed onto her bed, she was aggravated.

"Lizzie, are you not the Pirate King? Are you not the woman who demanded she be kept locked up with her men when she was kidnapped by Davy Jones and the Royal Navy?"

"That was different and you know it Ibini," she replied.

"He had nowhere else to stay," Ibini pleaded.

When Liz did not reply Ibini sat down on her own cot and took Liz's hand, "I will give him my cot. I'll sleep on the floor between you so there will be no chance he could violate you in any way."

"And what if he tries to violate you Ibini?"

Ibini withdrew her hands. A few weeks ago she would say that would be impossible. That if he tried to do anything of the sort, the deities above would strike him down. But now that Jack had been able to take her maidenhead, now that she was no longer untouched, she wasn't sure if she could be so sure about anything anymore. But she wasn't going to tell Elizabeth that.

"Let's just say that's not a possibility," she smiled smugly looking very much like Jack, trying to convince herself at the same time of what she had just said.

Liz just sat there for a moment before she spoke, "He shall take your cot. We will share mine and a curtain of some sort will be strung between the two beds. That way we can preserve some sort of decency."

"Thank you Liz, thank you!" she hugged her and then ran out to tell Beauclerk the good news.

When the two entered the room, Liz noticed that Ibini was holding the man's hand.

"Merci Madame Turner," he thanked her.

He then leaned forward to take her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Merci," he repeated as he turned to gaze at Ibini. That's when Lizzie saw the look of adoration in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was satisfactory for the time being. I promise more humiliation and even some groveling from Jack for you all within the next few chapters. I know I feel much better. **

**Also, I'm not sure what year Beauclerk was born so I used an age that would aid my storyline. I apologize to any historians that may be reading this although I doubt there are any. I picture Beauclerk as Heath Ledger in The Patriot. He was so handsome and innocent in that movie and that is how I'm portraying Beauclerk.**

**Please R&R!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	31. Ménage à one

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**I'm overwhelmed by the positive response I received on my little note (thanks are at the end of the chapter). I've had such a problem with writer's block but here is chapter 31 of POTC: La Vida Eterna. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**I really don't deserve reviews after I made you all wait so long, but if you are inclined, I'd appreciate it!**

**Thanks!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**P.S. All words in italics are in Spanish.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Ménage à. . . one**

This was his fifth (or sixth, he had lost count to be honest) bottle of rum in the past hour, and he could still feel green jealousy coursing through his veins. He knew her little plan was to get him exactly in this spot. But even knowing that made his blood boil even more and he took another swig of his liquid friend in hopes that his feelings would be numbed.

He let his head hang back against the barrel he had used to prop himself up as he felt the rum slide down his throat. His eye lids drooped suddenly and just as all the light surrounding him started to fade, he heard that laugh, a trill of notes so sweet that any man might mistake it for the laugh of a siren of the deepest cavern. His head snapped up and he spotted Ibini, back in her breeches and white shirt with her hair tied back in a horsetail.

He felt his heart speed up at the sight of her, a gentle smile on her face and blue eyes sparkling against her tanned skin in the Caribbean sun. But that feeling of want for her was quickly squelched and replaced once again with anger as he saw that scallywag, Beauclerk, come to stand next to her at the starboard side of the ship. That anger escalated when he saw the wanker place a hand on Ibini's shoulder.

Jack was on his feet before he even knew it and was making his way, though quite haphazardly, over to the two.

"Hey! You there!" he was pointing a finger at their guest and now everyone on board was aware of their captain's erratic behavior.

"You, Beauclerk!"

The young man turned around, as did Ibini, to find Jack in an unruly state, looking ready to pounce (if it wasn't for his lack of coordination at the moment).

"Oui?" Beauclerk asked.

"Will you please translate for this fiendish Frenchman?" he asked Ibini but before she was able to reply he continued, "If we're going to play host for you for the next two days, we need to lay some ground rules. As in rules that ground you here - to this ship - and away from certain people who need to be kept away - from you - for various reasons because you are our guest and we need rules for guests aboard _The Black Pearl_ to make sure you don't get in trouble for getting near certain, uh, persons of a personal nature -"

" - Are you quite finished?" Ibini asked impatiently, ignoring his request.

"I'm not," Jack paused to crack his jaw, "sure."

"He's staying in Elizabeth's and my cabin. And that's that," Ibini said and then grabbed Charles' hand a stalked away.

"Bloody sod has been on my ship only a few hours and he's already moving in with my girl," Jack said softly, only Gibbs catching the last part of his sentence.

"Jack, listen to yourself," Gibbs pled with his captain, "you're beating yourself up over this bird. And you're looking like a right git in front of the crew."

Jack looked around to see all eyes in his direction.

"What are you all looking at? Shouldn't you all be hoisting sails or scrubbing the decks or something?"

"Captain," Gibbs whispered exhaustedly, "they can't hoist the sails, we aren't ready to depart yet."

"Then scrub the decks! Trim the sails! Whatever you do, just do it!"

His first mate cleared his throat, "Well captain, since we are anchored right off of Tortuga, and don't have a mind of leaving for another day or two, the men were thinking it would be fitting if they could go into town to enjoy the local, well, culture as it were."

Jack smiled and immediately felt himself sober up somewhat, "You know what Gibbs, I think that be a wonderful idea. Appoint a watch and make sure we leave behind two of our largest men to guard the ladies' cabin. Our guest will be staying aboard, but Mrs. Turner and Miss Ibini will be coming with us."

Gibbs didn't like the look his captain wore, but knew it would be his neck if he didn't comply with the orders given. So he gave Jack a half-hearted "aye" and started barking out commands.

Jack sashayed his way over the cabin that Ibini had just entered and knocked loudly on the small door. Whispers could be heard from inside, mostly from the two women, before he finally heard Elizabeth's call to enter.

He found Mrs. Turner sitting on her bed, while Ibini and Beauclerk were sitting on what was supposed to be her bed.

"Ladies," Jack bowed shallowly, for fear that his heavy head would not allow him to straighten up, and then addressed Beaucleark, "nincompoop*."

Ibini scoffed quietly at his pathetic insult and crossed her arms in front of her.

"What can we do for you, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to quell the tension that was crushing down upon them.

"The three of us are going ashore, while Monsieur," he let the world roll of his tongue with distaste, "Beauclerk will stay here and enjoy the hospitalities of the crew."

"I think I should stay behind," Ibini began, "I wouldn't want anything happening to him."

"Captain's orders missy," Jack said sweetly and his backhanded endearment made Ibini's eyes narrow in anger, "we leave now. Clean yourselves up and make sure you have a weapon at hand. This is Tortuga after all."

"You mean our illustrious captain would not fight to defend our honor in this pirate haven?" Ibini snapped.

"I think a woman like you can take care of herself now, don't you luv?"

And with that he left the cabin.

Ibini translated what Jack had said, purposely omitting the insult, and apologized quickly to Beauclerk. She washed her face in the small basin and strapped a sword to her waist. Then she made her way out to the deck with Elizabeth. Without looking at Jack, she climbed into the longboat that was due to go ashore and waited while it was filled with eager men waiting to spend their meager fortunes on drink and pleasurable company, and then was lowered into the sea.

She sat at one of the far ends of the boat while Jack sat at the other, calling out to his crew to row. She could feel his eyes upon her, but refused to acknowledge the attention. When they got to shore, Ibini jumped from the boat and started making her way into town, Elizabeth close in tow. Next thing she knew, an arm had made its way around her waist and she had to slow down to match the stride of the still slightly intoxicated Jack. He had his other arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"I thought you weren't going to protect us Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort! Just escorting two lovely ladies to the finest pub on Tortuga," he paused, "And if something should happen, I would never allow harm to come to either of you."

Ibini wiggled out of his grasp, "Then why bring us on this wretched island?"

"I want to celebrate," he began innocently, "in a few days Beauclerk will be out of our hair and we'll be rich as kings - or queens if you will."

"And just think, you'll soon be rid of both of us as well," Ibini said brightly, acting pleased as punch that soon Jack Sparrow would be out of her life.

"Well darling, some of us are more excited about that than others," he said quietly.

Ibini pretended not to hear him and marched on without his assistance. She did however allow him to lead them to the aforementioned pub. She instantly regretted that decision when she entered the dark, cramped room that was filled with the sweaty bodies of pirates and whores, drinking, gambling and doing other things that Ibini found far too inappropriate in public.

"And they call my people 'savages,'" she mumbled quietly to herself.

Miraculously, Jack found a table in the midst of this chaotic debauchery with a bench and chair. As Ibini went to sit down next to Jack on the bench, a rather voluptuous woman plopped into Jack's lap and gave him a kiss right on his mouth.

"Jack! It's so good to see you again," she crowed in her sickly sweet voice.

"Ah! Charlotte, it's wonderful to see you luv," he replied and then lowered his voice in a raw husk, "but I'd love to see _more _of you."

"Charmer!" she squealed, throwing her head back in a laugh so coarse it sounded like the whinnying of a horse, which when Ibini thought about it, actually described what the woman looked like as well.

So she laughed at her private thought which alerted Charlotte to her presence. The homely whore turned to her in disgust.

"Who is she?" Charlotte asked.

"No one darling, just a cabin girl," Jack replied but Charlotte was far from convinced.

"And who is she?" Charlotte continued after discovering Elizabeth sitting across from them.

"The wife of a friend, that's all my pet," he replied smoothly, "sure, she once tried to murder me –"

"And I think I succeeded," Elizabeth chimed in, hoping to stop the conversation because truthfully, she found his act sickening.

"I think that's enough of story time," Jack swallowed and Elizabeth smiled in triumph.

"You know I charge more for each person we add to this little arrangement we have," Charlotte said turning back to Jack.

He reached into his pocket and felt it heavy with gold.

"Well, what do you say ladies?" he smiled wide.

Elizabeth answered by getting up to go to the bar, leaving Ibini behind. When he looked at her for her response, Ibini gave him a look that should have broken his heart.

"You've made your point Jack. I hope you have a lovely night."

She walked slowly out of the bar with her head held high. It wasn't until she was out the door that a single tear slide down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away with the back of her hand and made her way back towards the docks.

* * *

Back in the bar, Jack was no longer enjoying the attentions of Charlotte. He put up with her laughing at everything he said and her incessant groping of his privates through his breeches which for once was doing absolutely nothing for him. But Elizabeth's scornful stare from the bar was just killing this for him. And if he had to be completely honest, the memory of how Ibini had looked at him right before she left, as well as her defeated words, haunted him.

Had he gone too far this time? This thought was completely foreign and that terrified him. He stood up so suddenly that Charlotte was unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

"Jack! What in the world -"

"Sorry luv," he interrupted her, "but I have to go see a man about a dog."

Without offering her a hand to help her from the floor, Jack stormed out of the pub, Elizabeth hot on his heels.

"Where are you going Jack?" she asked when she finally caught up with him.

"I'm going back to _The Pearl_."

"Charlotte wasn't doing it for you tonight?"

"Just wasn't in the mood I guess."

"That's bull Jack Sparrow," she said as she grabbed his wrist and swung him around to face her.

Jack sighed, "What do you want from me, Mrs. Turner?"

"Me? I want nothing from you. But there is a woman who, for some reason I have yet to fathom, does want something from you. And she is on board your ship right now with another man who is more than willing to give her what she wants."

"She doesn't want him," he replied smugly.

"There aren't too many women strong enough to resist the charms of a man as persistent as Beauclerk. Or do you forget what happened on that island the two of us were marooned on?"

* * *

Ibini could see the masts of _The Pearl_ only a few hundred yards away from her. But in a town like Tortuga, she knew she was far from safe. Her pace quickened when she realized the area surrounding her was completely deserted. She was only about a hundred yards away when she heard someone speaking in Spanish.

"_It's good to see you Ibini." _

She recognized the owner of that voice, but she had to be imagining things. She had left him behind long ago.

"_It's been many years,"_ this time she knew she couldn't be hallucinating.

She turned around to find no one behind her. All was quiet for a moment save for the gentle lapping of the ocean waves against the dock.

"_He's found a way to you, Ibini. And he won't let you go this time," _the voice continued.

"_Where are you?"_ she cried into the darkness.

"_Right behind you," _she heard the voice say and once again she swung around. But the only thing she saw was a shadow on the building behind her. But it wasn't her shadow; it was the shadow of a man. She surveyed the area. No one else was around and there were no bright lights to cast such a figure. Even the moon shone on the other side of the island that night.

She walked towards it swiftly and noticed that her own shadow did not join the figure on the wall.

"_Look what he's made me become Ibini,"_ she jumped back when the shadow began to talk.

"_Padrón?"_ she asked and the shadow nodded slowly.

"_Padrón what happened?"_

Padrón's handsome, rugged face was etched into her memory. She remembered how kind and gentle it was. His dark hair had been graying at the temples when she had first met him, and despite his age, he still had a sparkle to his eye that reminded her of her father. It was probably why she had clung to him when she had been so far away from home. Now that kind face was no more, just a black outline on the wall in front of her. The slightest bit of sun light would wipe all traces of him away.

"_You know what happens Ibini when you become consumed by eternal life. Eventually all that is left is the shadow of the person you once were."_

"_Has he become a shadow too?"_ she asked delicately.

"_No, he still lives wholly for one reason."_

"_I bet I can guess what that reason is,"_ she whispered.

"_Ibini, he has spent his time in exile devoted to figuring out a way to bring you back to him."_

"_He can't leave the island. He'll die if he even tries to step on a boat."_

"_He's not coming for you himself Ibini. He's sent someone."_

"_But the only one who can leave that island is you Padrón, after everything you've done for me. I couldn't just leave you behind like I did them. Unless, you're not just the messenger. Are you the one he's sent for me?"_

"_No. He has no idea that I'm here."_

"_But if he finds out you came to warn me –"_

"_I have nothing left to live for. There is a reason why all men die, Ibini. At the time I was too selfish to realize, but now I know. And should he find out I am prepared to accept the consequences. It's not like_ _he_ _can kill me, right?"_ Padrón laughed bitterly at this.

"_But he'll torture you. Death will look like an act of mercy compared to what he'll do."_

"_I promised to protect you all those years ago and I pride myself on never going back on a promise."_

"_Don't go back to him."_

"_I have to Ibini. In case he succeeds in capturing you, you're going to need an ally."_

"_Then don't let him. Stay with me and keep me safe," s_he was saying it more to save him from returning to a fate she knew he would suffer.

"_And how am I supposed to do that? I can't even put my arm around you_," he stretched out his arm, but it just disappeared into the dark.

Ibini felt herself begin to cry for the second time of the night, "_I'm so sorry Padrón! If I knew this is what would happen I would have just given into his demands. Instead I was selfish, not thinking of anyone but myself."_

"_You were not meant to live like a caged bird. He wanted to keep you as a prize, something to show off. No one should be resigned to such a fate."_

"_And yet you are living it."_

"_I've made my peace Ibini. I just needed you to know to watch out. The man he's sent has already made it to these shores. You must return home. He can't find you there."_

"_I'm coming to save you first."_

"_No. It's too late for doing such foolish things. If you want to do something for me, return to your village and never leave it again."_

"_You're asking me to live like a prisoner there. I never asked for this burden."_

"_But it is yours and you must bear it."_

She didn't have anything to say to that so she remained silent.

"_I must go. Please, listen to me Ibini. Your village is the only place you are safe."_

With that the shadow of Padrón disappeared and Ibini was left alone.

* * *

Jack stayed silent. They had promised each other that that night would never be mentioned after they had escaped that god-forsaken spit of land.

Despite the fact that he was furious and somewhat surprised at Elizabeth for bringing that up, he couldn't deny her logic. His persistence had paid off. Not as much as she was making it out to be, but he had to admit that even the small bit of affection he had garnered from her had been appreciated at the time. After all, it had been a while since he had enjoyed even the slightest bit of attention from the female persuasion and a man had his needs.

In fact he felt it had once again been too long since he had enjoyed those sensations. Maybe he should have stayed in that pub with Charlotte and then after gaining satisfaction, gone after Ibini. She was a capable girl, just like he had said. It's not like she'd go off and get herself killed.

_She can't be killed, remember?_

"Oh right," Jack answered himself but Elizabeth thought he was answering her question.

"I thought you would. Now I would suggest you get yourself back to that ship and grovel."

"Grovel? I think that's a bit dramatic my dear Elizabeth."

"Just, get out of my sight," she closed her eyes in exasperation, "now please."

His tented his hands and gave her a quick bow before running off. Elizabeth made sure to stay close behind. She had had enough of Tortuga.

* * *

When he had stepped onto the deck he immediately went to Ibini and Elizabeth's cabin. He shooed away the guards and opened the door to find Charles Beauclerk sitting very much alone.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Monsieur?" Beauclerk replied, not understanding the question.

"Ibini! Ou elle est?"

Beauclerk just shrugged in reply.

"Great. She's not here."

But that's when it hit Jack. What was he going to say to her when he did find her? He had just come storming back, no thought as to why or what he would do.

An overwhelming sense of guilt enveloped him in that moment, but for some reason he knew it was not his own. Ibini was somewhere close by and whatever she was doing, it was making her feel extremely remorseful.

"Well at least she's safe I guess," he said aloud and Beauclerk moved away. The Frenchmen knew it was never a good thing when one talked to themselves.

* * *

The sun was on its way back up to greet the new day when Gibbs stumbled back to _The Pearl. _He had been rather unlucky with the ladies that night and so he decided before he passed out he should probably go home instead of wasting his coin on a room for the night.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs turned to see Ibini hiding behind one of the dock posts.

"What are you doing? You should be back on the ship!" he scolded her.

"I'm not going back to _The Pearl_, Mister Gibbs. It's a long complicated story but -"

Gibbs sighed, "Lass, you just don't want to deal with Jack."

He had played dumb about their strange relationship up until now but he wasn't sure he should anymore. Maybe somebody needed to knock some sense into the two of them.

"It's not that. I'm a danger to all your lives. I won't see people I've come to care about suffer because of me."

"This is ridiculous Miss Ibini. We're pirates, we're used to a bit of danger and I don't think you being aboard is really going to bring Satan down upon us."

"Satan comes in many forms Mister Gibbs. Don't underestimate him," Ibini replied seriously.

She continued, "Please, if Jack asks –"

" - Which you know he will - " Gibbs interjected.

" - Would you just tell him that I found another ship willing to give me passage?"

"Is that what's happening?"

Ibini didn't answer and Gibbs just shook her head.

"Fine. I will tell him. But I can't make any promises that he won't try to come and find you."

"Frankly Mister Gibbs, I don't think he actually cares."

* * *

When Gibbs got back to _The Pearl _he was immediately accosted by his captain.

"Gibbs, have you seen Ibini?"

"Miss Ibini, Captain?"

"Yes Gibbs, have you seen her?"

"Well, Captain - "

"Yes?"

"The thing is - "

"Just get to the point Mister Gibbs or you'll be scrubbing decks for a week."

"Well sir, Miss Ibini told me to tell you that she found passage back to her village on another ship."

"And has she actually found another ship willing to take her on?"

"I don't think so Captain. I think she was just telling me stories so that we would leave her behind."

"And where do you think she is now Gibbs?"

Jack was acting strangely calm. It was making Gibbs very nervous.

"Well I would think she would be finding a room in town, Captain."

"Exactly. You and I are going on a little search and rescue mission."

* * *

***Nincompoop originated in the 1600s as far as historians know. **

**A/N: Thanks to all my great reviewers: Annaxsuperman, Love1854, Linalove, Storylove456, Howlongmustiwait, Wolves-rain-chick, NixxH, Puff, ..hair, MoonStruckTristesa, Cruel comedy and Shortround09. If I missed anyone I apologize. Please let me know and I'll make sure to include you in the next chapter which should be up within the week. I promise this time.**

**Again, I know I'm terrible but please, R&R!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	32. Divine Intervention

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**An update in a few weeks! I'm sure I have shocked many of you who know I've been slacking for the past few months. This chapter is not as serious as the previous chapters have been. It was fun to write these little scenes and I hope it doesn't move to fast for any of you. I wanted to throw in some comic relief and maybe some romance before the action and danger picked up again. Also, I threw in a reference to POTC 4. It's not much but I'd be interested to see who can spot it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

**Italics mean flashback, if a phrase is surrounded by then that means the phrase is in French. I just figured no one would want to read the French, then the English.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Divine Intervention or Plotting gets you Everywhere**

"I cannot believe you threatened that nun with, what did you call it?" she paused dramatically, "Oh, 'a good time.'"

"Well it had been ages since she had a good time," he replied.

"Jack! She's a nun! She doesn't have good times like that," Ibini yelled.

"You would be surprised," and he let the smirk linger on his lips.

So she slapped him.

"Hm, not sure I deserved that," he said rubbing his cheek.

"And then," she huffed, "then when she wouldn't go weak at the knees for the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, you held a knife up to her throat."

"She's got to be used to it. What is a convent doing in Tortuga anyways?"

"You are definitely going to hell."

* * *

_Ibini had found a place to stay the night that she believed even Jack Sparrow wouldn't think to look. And even if he did, she didn't think he'd dare enter. _

_Even Jack Sparrow had fears. _

_The sister who had offered her sanctuary for the night had surveyed Ibini's breeches and boots with a somewhat disgusted look painting her plain face. After all, it was not the appropriate attire for a lady to be wearing. But at least she wasn't a bar wench, that was for sure, and that was all Sister Maria needed to know before offering her a small, yet cozy bed. When Ibini tried to offer the woman a few coins for her trouble, the nun had refused before plopping a simple white shift down on the thin mattress for Ibini to change into for the night. _

_But Ibini had never been able to change into it. _

_Just as Sister Maria was taking her leave, Jack and Gibbs burst into the room._

"_Ah, luv, it's so good to see you."_

* * *

"She turned as white as that habit 'o' hers," Jack laughed, remembering back to the tizzy the nun had worked herself into.

"How did you find me?"

"Call it divine intervention."

* * *

"_Captain, we've looked through every inn on the island, even every whore house -"_

"_I'm telling you mate, I saved you from a right bad rash back there," Jack clapped Gibbs on the back and his first mate's face reddened with embarrassment._

"_She's not here."_

"_She's somewhere Gibbs. But she's clever. She would go someplace I wouldn't think of, someplace I'd never go," he said right before something large and wooden fell right onto his toe. _

_He jumped and nursed his pained foot. It wasn't for a few moments that he saw the cross that had accosted him lying on the ground. He looked up and saw the outline of where the cross had hung on a clay wall. Beneath that, in small scrolled writing, read "El Convento de Santo Maria"_

"_Amen."_

* * *

"And you left that poor woman lying on the floor unconscious after she fainted. Then you just kidnap me!" Ibini's arms flew up into the air as she continued to pace the cabin.

"Well I had to get you back here somehow."

"But why?" she stopped abruptly to face him square on, "what could you possibly want from me?"

_I want you, just you, _he thought to himself.

"I need you to help me finish up the arrangement we have with Beauclerk. We made a deal. I will bring you back to your village right after this whole mess is settled. See? You have passage home."

"You don't understand Sparrow, I would rather it take me another 200 years to get home than spend another few weeks with you!"

"Well you aren't really a walk in the park either luv, but you made a promise and you're going to stick with it," he said and he began to walk at the door.

"Is that the only reason you came for me Jack?"

He paused and turned back around to see her looking through him.

"Of course," he replied, sounding rather hoarse and unconvinced of his own words.

"I know you speak French," she accused him.

"Just enough to get by with the traders and the wenches," he laughed.

"But not enough to _trade_ a man for a ransom?"

"Different sort of trade, luv," he replied darkly, warning her not to go any further which she didn't. She just let him leave the cabin.

* * *

Later that day, Ibini decided it was time to get the name out of Beauclerk. If she was going to be a danger to the crew of The Black Pearl so be it. But she didn't want anything happen to a man who was only being used for his royal ties. She knew what that felt like in her own way. You were never sure who wanted to know you for you, and who wanted to know you for your power and place in society.

Sir, she started after joining him near the mast, May I ask you a question?

Oui.

Where is your mother?

Immediately his friendly demeanor changed to one of suspicion.

They won't give you a cent for me.

I'm not interested in the money. But I do want to see you back with your family. You're not safe here.

You don't actually care about me. You abandoned this ship. The only reason you are here is because Captain Sparrow dragged you back.

It was true. Jack had literally dragged her back to the ship kicking and screaming. As hard as she tried to use her super strength to wriggle from his grasp, she couldn't control her emotions long enough to focus. By the time they had made it to the docks she had given up so as not to look like a complete idiot in front of the crew.

You don't understand, I am a danger to you and the rest of _The Pearl._ I did this to protect you.

He stayed silent for moment.

What kind of danger? he finally asked.

I can't tell you, she said regretfully.

You just want to get away from that rude captain. And you'll use any excuse to do it.

Why does everyone keep thinking that? she mumbled more to herself but he found it necessary to answer her question.

Everyone sees the look in your eyes. You love him, and you're terrified because of it. He has that same look. And even though I find you quite desirable, I really wish the two of you would get it together, for all of our sakes.

Quite desirable? Do people really talk like that? but she didn't let him answer, Jack doesn't love me. He loves what he does to me, the power he holds over me. And frankly, I do need to get away from him. He has way too much control and he knows it.

You English, you are all so blind.

Excuse me, I am not English. Ibini defended herself.

But you're acting like an English woman. Coy, flirtatious with any man but the man you truly desire, playing mind games, it's so typical.

And French women don't do such things?

At first a French woman might act coy, but once she figures out what she wants, there is no stopping her from getting it.

Well maybe I just haven't figured out what I want yet. Ever thought of that?

Then you are even more blind than I thought, he paused to let her digest what he had said, You know what you want Ibini, you just are too afraid to reach out and take it.

Beauclerk went to leave but stopped, You never denied it.

Denied what?

When I said you love him, you didn't argue.

With that, Beauclerk gave her a curt bow, and she watched him walk away.

"Well, this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

Ibini did her best to avoid both Jack and Beauclerk for the rest of the day, leaving her with Elizabeth as company.

"You know you're going to have to get that name to Vane, and you have already wasted a day," Elizabeth said.

"I didn't waste it. I asked him. He wouldn't give it to me."

"And he's supposed to trust you! He's closest to you on this bloody ship. Who else is going to convince him to give up a name?"

"I have a feeling he has become very, well, disenchanted with me after my little disappearance."

"Well that's just fantastic," Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air, "the only person who he thought he could rely on and you have to go and mess it up."

"Elizabeth, I know you want to see Will again and I know you are probably affected by this pregnancy more than you know which is why I am not wringing your neck right now, but there is so much more to this then you could even imagine."

Elizabeth scoffed at this, "I have fought undead pirates, I have almost been sacrificed to a heathen god to release a curse, I've been marooned on an island with no hopes of being saved, I've been engaged to a man that I despised and once I got to like him, I watched him die at the hands of my husband's father, I was attacked by a Pirate Lord who then told me to take his place on a council full of cut throats and thieves who named me Pirate King, I've been to Davy Jones locker, I've killed a man who had saved my life more than once, and I watched the man I love, my husband, die at the hands of Davy Jones and then be resurrected however he can only come on land once every ten years. And now I am going to be as big as a house in a few months!"

Ibini blinked, "Okay, maybe you can imagine."

"I don't even think I care to know right now," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh I wasn't going to tell you, but I must say, I've gained a whole new respect for you."

"Thank you. It felt good to let that all out," Elizabeth fanned herself.

"Anyways, I have a plan."

"Yes?"

"You are a prim and proper lady of society," Ibini began, "why don't you talk to him?"

"Oh no, you are not getting me into this one. I don't speak fluent French and I will not be used as a means to an end by Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Fine. I'll go talk to him again."

"Good, and while you're at it Ibini? Maybe you can patch things up with Jack," she saw the face Ibini was giving her, "so at least the rest of the crew isn't miserable?"

"Elizabeth, I can't. You wouldn't believe what Beauclerk said about the two of us. He thinks that I love him! And he thinks Jack feels the same for me. He doesn't understand that the only person Jack Sparrow will ever love is himself. And _The Pearl _of course, but that isn't a person."

"Ibini, he's not the only one that thinks that."

Ibini stared at her wide eyed, "You are all crazy."

"Well if it's not true and you don't care for Jack, then you should be able to patch things up with him easily."

Ibini let out a groan and lied through her teeth, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yes, Mrs. Turner?" Gibbs said as he watched her approach him at the helm.

"I was wondering if you could do me, well actually, us all, a favor?"

"And what that might be Mrs. Turner?"

"Well, a certain native and a certain pirate captain are having problems and I believe their fighting is driving us all nuts."

"You'd be right about that. And you don't even have to deal with Jack in private. He gets right nasty when he's angry now."

"Well I think that we need to put an end to this fighting. And at the same time, we'll be able to get the name from Beauclerk that we need."

"And what are you suggesting we do about it?"

"I have a plan . . ."

* * *

"I have a plan Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth looked up from the sail she was currently sewing to look up at Ibini.

"What about?"

"To get Beauclerk to tell me who we should ransom him too."

"Really?" Now Elizabeth was intrigued.

"Yes, and I can't believe I'm saying this but," she paused, "I seduce him . . . slightly . . . not really . . . just a bit."

"Well what is it?"

"Well I would really rather not stoop to that level. But we need to get that name. And today he called me 'quite desirable' so I figure maybe if I play to that side, he'll spill."

"Will you listen to yourself?"

"I know, I've turned into a terrible person."

"No, you're not a terrible person. You're just frazzled."

"A little maybe."

Elizabeth stood from the barrel she had perched herself upon and put an arm around Ibini's shoulders.

"Look, why don't I plan a little party for the crew tonight? We'll get Beauclerk a little tipsy, you have a dance with him and maybe just casually ask him in the middle of a conversation?"

"You throw a party? In honor of what? You said you didn't want to get involved -"

"I changed my mind. You're helping me gain what I want most in life. I think the least I can do is help you with this."

"I hope you can."

"I know I can."

* * *

"Change in plan Mr. Gibbs." Elizabeth whispered as the two stood in line in the galley for the afternoon meal.

"What be that Mrs. Turner?" he replied as he placed a crusty looking piece of bread on his plate.

"This is what you are going to tell Jack . . ."

* * *

"I have a plan!" Mr. Gibbs said as he clapped his captain on the back.

"And what be that about?"

"To get a name from Beauclerk, Captain," he replied.

"I thought we already had a plan."

Gibbs ignored him and continued, "We have Miss Ibini seduce the man. Her beauty and exotic nature is beyond compare. She's our very own siren."

Jack let out a long whining sound, "I don't like that plan."

He walked over to the helm and dismissed Cotton so he could take over. Gibbs just followed.

"But Captain, he won't tell her the name outright."

"He won't?"

"No sir, she tried earlier but he just brushed her off. You want to know what he said?"

"I really could care less," Jack said as he stood inspecting his fingernails.

"Well it involves you Captain!"

"Well if you insist on telling me . . ." he lingered on the last word until Gibbs got the idea.

"He thinks you have a thing for the lass. And he has the idea in his head that he has no chance with her so he's become a bit, well, sour with her."

"He thinks I fancy her?"

"Aye captain."

"Well that is just absurd," Jack's eyes widened and Gibbs could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Well Miss Ibini agrees with you there captain, and that's what she told him."

"She did, eh?"

"Aye. And he said that he thought she was sweet on you. Course she denied it."

"She did?" Jack's voice rose an octave.

"Well of course Captain. Truthfully, I think she has a thing for him."

"You do?" his voice remained high and cracked pathetically.

"Oh yes, and I know he fancies her. And I think having her go after him may be the way to get what we want."

"Uhhhh, I don't know what she'd think about that."

"Oh, she's already told Mrs. Turner she's going to try and seduce him to get the name from him."

"She has?"

"Yes, but I think she's not just doing it to get the name."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. I think she's using it as an excuse to get close to him, if you know what I mean Captain."

"What do you mean, Mr. Gibbs?"

"I mean I think she wants more than a name from the lad, sir."

"What do you think she wants?"

"Well, she is a very beautiful woman."

"And what do beautiful women want, Mr. Gibbs?"

"To be admired Captain, adored. And I think that Beauclerk lad is the man to give it to her."

"You do, do you?"

"Unless you have any objections captain, I think we let her go through with her plan. We could have a little gathering tonight. Music, dancing . . . rum."

"I like rum," Jack smiled to himself.

"It would give Ibini the chance to _persuade_ Beauclerk into giving up the name."

"A gathering you say?"

"Unless you have any objections to the plan? Any reason why you wouldn't want Ibini enjoying the company of another man?"

Jack knew what Gibbs was getting at, but he wasn't about to give anything up to him. And suddenly, he had his own plan to execute.

"Let us throw a small gathering tonight, Gibbs. We'll show Master Beauclerk how us pirates have a good time."

Gibbs just smiled in reply. He knew this was going to work.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there but if I continued to the party this chapter would be more like a short story in its own right! I promise to update within the week. I already have a third of the next chapter done! Thanks to all my great reviewers: Kit-cat99, Linalove, ..hair, Shortround09, Cruel comedy, MoonStruckTristesa, Puff, NixxH and Wolves-rain-chick.**

**Once again, please R&R!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	33. Plotting Definitely gets you Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters. **

**Please don't faint, I know this is a quick update for me and I hope I have pleased my readers with this new leaf I've turned over. I have to apologize though for the last entry. The section where Ibini tries to find out the name from Beauclerk has no indication of where the characters are speaking and where there is narration. I had put up the quotation marks that the French use in their literature since the two characters were speaking in French. Fanfiction, however, deleted the marks and left you all with having to figure out what is talking and what is narrative. I will have to figure out a different way to indicate the French and I will alert you all to it when I do.**

**Please R&R!**

**Tinkerbellxo**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Plotting Definitely gets you Everywhere**

"Gibbs!" his captain's tone stopped the first mate right in his tracks and he turned to face his superior, "Where are you going?"

"I was escorting Mrs. Turner into town," Gibbs said truthfully. After all, Elizabeth needed to go into town and a lady like her ought not to be left alone on an island like Tortuga.

"And why is Mrs. Turner going into town?"

This is the question that Gibbs was afraid Jack would ask and Gibbs did not want to give him an answer. But he didn't have to.

"I need some, well, feminine items, as it were Jack," Elizabeth replied as she walked over to the gangplank that had been readied for their departure.

"And as a lady in the family condition I require them soon, so is there any more to this interrogation or may we make our way?"

Jack couldn't get her off his boat fast enough. He was never one to enjoy discussing feminine _issues._

He shooed the two away and made a bee-line for his cabin where he washed the thoughts of babies and other domestic problems away with a bottle of rum.

They weren't gone an hour when Ibini saw them haul a carpet bag onto the deck of _The Pearl._

"What's all this?" she asked the two of them.

Elizabeth took her arm and motioned for Gibbs to follow with the bag. It was only when they were safely inside the women's cabin that Elizabeth explained the treasures they had purchased.

"I saw this hanging off a merchants cart and I knew it would be perfect on you," Elizabeth said as she pulled a rather daring and exotic outfit from the stash. It looked as if it had been transported from India with slightly voluminous pants and a top with billowing arms that would reach just below the bust line, exposing her stomach. It was the color of brilliant rubies and beautiful, but a little too much.

"Well, thank you, but what is the occasion?" Ibini inquired.

"Why Miss Ibini, you wear this tonight and Beauclerk will surely give up the name we need for our ransom note," Mr. Gibbs replied excitedly.

"You told him of my little plot?" Ibini asked Elizabeth.

"Well I needed someone to take me into town."

"Elizabeth, I don't need some fancy clothes. I thought the plan was just to get him tipsy and drop the question casually?"

She then held the costume up to herself, "Not show him enough skin to give him intimate instruction on the female form!"

With this Gibbs turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"Nonsense, Ibini. Do you remember what you wore in your village?"

"That is very different. Everyone dresses like that where I am from. It is not like there are fully dressed men and half naked women peppering the landscape for scenery."

"You will not be scenery in this Ibini, I assure you. You will be the centerpiece."

"Exactly what I wanted to be: a statue, nothing but a piece of art to be admired and prodded."

"Well then Miss," Gibbs smiled knowingly, "how about you wear this instead?"

He then pulled out the amethyst silk damask dress that Jack had given her and she had worn the night they had first made love. That is at least what Ibini had viewed it as at the time. Now she was unsure of what had happened between the two of them that night.

She fondled the dress with a regretful gaze and Elizabeth gave Gibbs a wink.

"Where did you get this?" Ibini asked dazedly.

"I might have pinched it from one of the Captain's trunks. He keeps it locked away, with his other valuables."

A tear slid down her cheek and she turned her head slightly so they wouldn't see.

"It is a beautiful dress," Elizabeth said gently.

"It is," Gibbs agreed.

"I can't wear this," Ibini let the smooth fabric slide from her fingers.

"Why bloody not?" Elizabeth said impatiently before she realized her imprudence and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Ibini just laughed, "because it is not mine. It is the Captain's."

"Well I believe he gave it to ye once, didn't he Miss?"

She smirked at this.

"Yes, yes he did Mr. Gibbs," she took the dress from his weathered hands, "and I believe that I will wear it tonight."

Gibbs and Elizabeth just smiled at each other mischievously as Ibini laid the delicate garment out on her bed.

* * *

"Ah! Mrs. Turner, you are of the female persuasion are you not?" Jack stopped her as she was heading to the galley to gather a few more items for the party they had announced would happen later that evening.

"If you are asking if I am a woman, Jack, I would think you personally would know the answer to that," she said dangerously.

"Yes, well, I need someone who is feminine and you, being a woman, makes you the, well, woman for the job."

"And what is this job, pray tell?"

"Well, as a member of the fairer sex, you would know how to get the attention of a young lad, correct?"

"Yes."

"And as a lady of standing, you could get any lad's attention. Even that of an illegitimate son of a King, am I right?"

"You want me to distract Beauclerk, don't you?"

Jack groaned, "Not in so many words darling."

"Then what do you want me to do Jack?"

"Talk with him! Drink with him! Dance with him! Just for God's sake, keep him away from the other member of the opposite sex that is currently sitting near the helm of my ship," he motioned upwards and Elizabeth indulged him and followed his gaze.

"Ahhhh," she turned back, "And why am I receiving such orders Captain?"

"It's not an order. You enjoy the company of young men of fine standing don't you?"

"Actually I find them quite dull. That's why I married a blacksmith-come-pirate, remember?"

"Humor me darling," he all but pleaded, "just keep him happy - "

She went to interrupt but he interjected, "- without compromising those bothersome morals of yours. And I would greatly appreciate it."

"I thought we were more interested in ransoming Master Beauclerk, not trying to win back the favor of one native of the opposite sex who is currently walking down the stairs?"

He looked up to find Ibini indeed was heading their way and he dropped his voice to a whisper, "just please, do it?"

Without an answer, he fled.

When Ibini finally met up with Elizabeth she nonchalantly asked, "What was that about?"

Elizabeth's mind was quick and she answered, "He wanted to know what your favorite flower is. I told him I don't know but that mine is roses if that helped any."

"It's orchids actually," Ibini offered as she turned to look in the direction he had retreated to, "and that's strange."

"Yes, well, that's Jack Sparrow for you."

* * *

"Gibbs! Where are you going?"

Gibbs' face fell and he uttered a silent curse for once again being caught.

"I need to go into town for something, captain," he replied with his back to Jack.

"Let me guess," Jack walked around to face his first mate, "feminine issues?"

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you this captain but Miss Ibini gave me a few coins and bid me to go into town and find the best rum on the island."

"And why would she want rum?"

"I asked her the same question captain," Gibbs replied.

"And?"

"All she said was she needed it for someone special."

"I see, no doubt for that Beauclerk fellow."

"Oh and him sir, he asked me to grab some orchids on the way back to the ship."

Jack's eyebrow rose considerably, "and why would he want _orchids_ Gibbs?"

"Said it was Miss Ibini's favorite flower and he wanted to surprise her."

"Really?"

Gibbs could see the wheels in Jack's head spinning furiously.

"Gibbs, orchids are rare in this area, aren't they?"

"Yes Captain. They are going to cost a pretty penny. But he said he could afford them."

"But he has no money Gibbs. We've taken everything but the clothes on his back."

"That be right captain."

"So who is paying for these orchids now?"

"Well I am, Captain."

"But that's not fair to you now, is it?"

"But Captain, who am I to deny young love?"

"Love?" Jack all but choked on the word, "There is no love on this ship except for the love of pillaging, wenching and rum. Understand Gibbs?"

"Aye, Captain."

"So here is what you are going to do," he wrapped his arm around his first mate's shoulders, "Tell Beauclerk you couldn't find any orchids. But make sure to buy some while you're in Tortuga."

And with that, Jack shoved a few coins into Gibbs' hand and patted him on the back.

"But what am I going to do with a bunch of orchids, Captain?"

"Give them to me. I'll know what to do with them."

He gave his captain one last "aye" as Gibbs walked down the gangplank and onto the dock. The smile he wore from ear to ear stayed put until he returned to _The Pearl _an hour or two later, with a bottle of the finest rum in his pocket and a bouquet of orchids in his fist.

* * *

As she slipped the dress on, Ibini became overwhelmed with emotions. The last time she had worn this, it had been Jack that had freed her from its confines and taken her as his own. But this was no time for regrets. Elizabeth had asked her to help finish up preparations for the party several minutes ago and she needed to hurry.

Ibini tied the front of the dress quickly and freed her hair from the braid she had fashioned earlier that day, letting it fall over her shoulders. Gibbs had forgotten to grab the shoes that went with the dress, so she put back on her boots and hoped the skirt of the dress would hide the rough leather.

Just as she was lacing them, a knock came at the door.

"Just a minute!" she cried as she finished the last knot and walked to the door, expecting to see an angry Elizabeth asking if Ibini had forgotten her.

Instead she saw Jack standing just outside.

"Oh," was all she could make out.

"Hello love," he started as he peered over her shoulder to make sure she was alone, "may I come in?"

"I was actually on my way out, Captain," she said as she went to walk passed him but he blocked her way.

"This will only take a second."

"What can I do for you then, Captain?" she replied in a somewhat bored tone.

_Ohhhh, there are so many lovely ways I can answer that,_ Jack thought.

"I bring you a peace offering," he said as one of his hands came from behind his back as if to surrender.

"A peace offering?"

"Yes," he said as he brought the other hand from behind his back to reveal a lush, beautiful bouquet of orchids.

Immediately Ibini became suspicious.

"Orchids, my favorite," she said but she did not take them from him, "how did you know orchids are my favorite?"

"I have my sources," he smiled smugly and she finally reached out for them.

"You mean you had your precious Mrs. Turner snooping around," she batted him with the flowers.

"Uh, no, and I most certainly did not deserve that thrashing," he played innocently.

"Where did you find out I like orchids, Jack?" The way his name rolled off of her tongue made him shiver slightly.

"We are connected mentally, are we not luv? Orchids must have been on your mind at some point today and I must have felt you thinking about them."

She looked at him in silence for a moment, then at the orchids that she held. They were the same amethyst hue of her dress which Jack was just noticing.

"Where did you get that dress?"

"You gave it to me."

"Yes, but I had that stowed away –"

"In the same trunk that you keep your other valuables."

His cheeks turned light pink. His secret was out.

"That was a lovely night, wasn't it Jack?"

"Yes, it was darling," he said as he stepped closer to her and shut the door to the cabin behind him, "until you had to go and take off with Captain Turner."

"I left because I knew that what we had shared that night would never go anywhere. I knew that the only thing in this whole wide world that you would ever care about is your precious _Pearl._"

"You never even gave me a chance," he replied, his voice rising angrily.

"I gave you too many chances," she replied as she turned away from him, dropping the orchids at her feet.

He stepped closer, so that his front was almost touching her back.

"I asked you to stay with me," he said huskily and she turned around.

Surprised at their proximity, she stepped back and slipped on the orchids, falling unceremoniously onto her bed. He made no move. He only started to chuckle and that chuckle grew into a full-blown laugh.

"What is so funny?" she said as she struggled to regain her composure.

"You were going to wear those boots with that dress?" he said pointing to her scuffed, clunky shoes.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you are one to be talking. You aren't exactly the height of fashion, Captain," she replied standing up to square off with him and she flicked his chin braids.

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't call me Captain," he said in a deep voice.

"But, that's all you ever tell anyone to call you. You're the one running around correcting everyone, even the head of the East India Trading Company for pity sake!" she said confused.

"I want you to call me by my name."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Jack, I love it when I hear you say it."

By now, Ibini was very confused. She tried to ignore the familiar warm sensation creeping through her veins from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her toes. Not only was he bringing her her favorite flowers like a respectable suitor would, now he was asking her to forget the title he had prided himself on, worked so hard to attain, because he liked how it sounded when she said it.

"Jack –" she started to say but was cut off by his mouth descending upon hers. At first she stood stock still, even more confused if it was possible, about what was happening. Then she let her arms wrap around her neck and she pulled him flush against herself. The third reaction she had was to push him away, which she did, and he landed across the small room on top of Elizabeth's bed.

"I can't do this," she stated, "I can't be your poppet to warm your bed when you're lonely at night until we finally reach my home and then have you forget me completely, because I certainly will never forget you."

She knew she had said too much right when she said it, but it was out and there could be no taking it back now.

"Then," he paused.

"Then what?" she asked with anticipation.

"Stay with me."

It was more of a demand than a request.

"You're drunk," she dismissed.

"Yes, but I'm always drunk. I will say it again," he got off the bed and walked over to her so there was only an inch between them, "stay with me."

"You'll regret this, you know?"

"I won't," he said seriously, his eyes becoming deep chocolate pools that Ibini could not look away from.

"You'll tire of me," she said with less conviction.

"Never."

"What about the wenching you love so dearly? You won't miss it?"

"Well, every once and a while I'll – "

If looks could kill, he would be dead by the daggers her eyes were shooting at him.

"I think we both enjoy the pleasures of the flesh darling. I'm sure I won't even have a chance to miss any wenching," he replied as he went in for a kiss.

"We do have a problem you know."

"What is it now?" he leaned back.

"You're a mortal."

"You can take care of that now, can't you darling?"

"Is that what this is about?" she accused him.

"What? No!" he denied.

"Of course it is!" She wriggled from his grasp and escaped to the other side of the room, "I make you immortal and then you leave me behind to go off on your eternal pirating adventures and I never see you again."

"That is not true, Ibini. I - " should he dare say it?

"I - "

_Spit it out man!_

"I - "

"You what?" Ibini asked.

"Ibini, I – I – I"

At that moment the door burst open and Gibbs ran into the room.

"Captain! Beauclerk has given Mrs. Turner a name!"

"Oh piss it, I care for you Ibini!" he almost yelled.

Ibini's eyes went wide, Gibbs' jaw fell open and Jack turned around to see the rest of the crew and Elizabeth huddled outside the door. All of them had eyes the size of saucers. No, it was not the most romantic declaration a woman had ever received. But coming from Jack Sparrow, a man who claimed the only thing he ever cared for was the sea and his ship, this was epic.

Jack cleared his throat, "Well, Mr. Gibbs, get to sending off that ransom letter and the rest of you scabrous dogs, get back to doing whatever you were doing before this interruption and don't interrupt me again."

A series of "ayes" erupted from the crowd gathered and Gibbs made sure to close the door as he left.

Jack had his back to the rest of the room which is why he jumped when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Ibini's face had softened somewhat.

"What did you say?"

"Well, I sort of, kind of, well I might have possibly said that I - "

"Spit it out Sparrow," Ibini hands flew to her hips.

"I care for you."

Ibini stood there, not saying a word until he heard her let out a long breath. She walked up to him, stood on her tip toes and looked him straight in the eye, right into his soul.

"I will stay."

* * *

**A/N: Not only do I update so soon, there are major developments! I figured you all deserved it for sticking with me to having something go right. But you never know what is going to happen next! I promise to update within the week. Thanks to all my great reviewers: Kit-cat99, Linalove, Fiona 1991 and Evangeline Crystal!**

**Once again, please R&R!**

**Tinkerbellxo**


	34. What now?

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters. I only claim the characters and story I create amongst these chapters.

Please read and review.

Thanks!

Tinkerbellxo

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**What now?**

Jack wasn't sure what he had been expecting when Ibini had announced she would stay on _The Pearl_. But it certainly was not what he was getting. Which, to clarify, was nothing. That night Ibini barely danced with Jack during the party, no matter how hard he tried to coax her. Then when she caught some of the men moving her things from the room she shared with Elizabeth and Beauclerk to Jack's, under his orders, she stood firmly in the doorway to the captain's quarters to block anyone from making any kind of progress with the task.

So before they gave up the effort, Jack was summoned to try and sort out the problem. And after some serious yelling, most of it in languages Jack could not understand, her items were returned to their rightful place: Ibini's own cabin. In the two weeks since, he hadn't gotten much farther with her.

On the other hand, they had made incredible progress on the Beauclerk front. The name that Beauclerk had given them happened to be of an uncle who lived in Port Royal. They had sent a message for the man on a small privateer vessel and had heard through connections in Tortuga that the ship was already on its return with a new passenger. Elizabeth knew the man socially and she was able to confirm that he was of high standing and very wealthy.

As the explained to Ibini for the hundredth time, "This is going to be the easiest deal I've made in a long time."

The two were sitting down to dinner in his cabin, as they had come to do every night. But tonight she decided to bring up something she had long meant to discuss with him.

"So after we ransom Beauclerk and he is returned to his family, what's next?"

"Next?" he said as he gulped down another mouthful of rum.

"Yes, next. Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"Well, where do you want to go? We can go anywhere we want," he replied with a toothy grin.

"How about my village?" she all but whispered.

He immediately stopped gnawing at the turkey leg in his hand, "and why would we want to go there?"

"You promised to take me there," she replied confidently, although she had to admit she had lost her appetite now with the hard time she knew she was in for.

"But I thought you said you'd stay with me, luv?" he reached out to take her hand.

He had actually been very affectionate with her in a somewhat civil way. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear he was attempting to be chivalrous.

"I haven't been there in over 200 years. I miss my family, my people. I want them to know that I'm all right."

"Well they already know you are alive," he replied cheekily.

She pulled her hand out from under his, "You know as well as I that there are worse things than death."

"Have you rethought your decision to stay with me?"

"No, I haven't."

Of course she wasn't sure she had meant it when she had made the original promise. After all, she was indeed a threat to them. If what Padrón said was true, it wouldn't be long until an old acquaintance would locate her and figure out a way to bring her to him. In leaving Jack, she could be saving them all from death. And though she feared what would happen if she stayed, she knew her heart would break if she left.

Jack looked deep into her eyes, and she knew he was trying to invade her thoughts to find out what she was thinking. So she thought of the first thing that popped into her mind.

And this made the toothy smile return to his face. He rose and stood behind her and she felt his hands rub her aching shoulders. She had been working hard that day, helping to swab the decks and get the ship in shape to welcome Beauclerk's uncle for negotiations. And it felt good to feel some of the tension disappear with his seductive hands.

A moan let loose from her throat and her eyes widened when she felt his hand slip down the front of the white shirt he had purchased for her the day before. She sat forward but he persisted.

"Ibini," he purred, "I saw what was on your mind. I know you were thinking about our night together. We haven't enjoyed those activities since –"

"You forced yourself on me twice," she said as she stood up to face him.

His face gave away his shock.

"I never forced myself on you, Ibini."

"Do you forget when I first returned to _The Pearl_ after leaving?"

"You could have fought me off if you wanted to and you know it. You are a force of your own Ibini. I am only man, only mortal. You, you could have easily struck me down if you didn't want it."

"I didn't want it that way," she replied as she sat back down.

"Then let me make it up to you, hm?" he stepped closer to her and his hand gently brushed her braid from off her shoulder.

"Let me show you how it should be done?" he leaned down and brushed his lips over the patch of skin right where her neck and collar met. Her eyes fluttered shut and for one moment she was telling herself to give in to him. And he knew that too. And he became bolder with that knowledge and let the kisses trail up to her chin where he finally claimed her lips.

But Ibini stood up, causing Jack to fall back from her sudden movement.

"I'm not ready for this yet, Jack," she looked over to see his eyes glazed over with lust, "I said I'd stay. I never said in what capacity that would be."

"So you're saying you don't want to be with me?"

"You ask me that as if we were in some sort of partnership," she laughed bitterly, "you've made it quite clear to the entire Caribbean that Captain Jack Sparrow will never be tied down."

"Who said anything about being tied down? We're on this ship together, you and I, I and you," he started to circle her, "we both have _needs_," he paused to lean in and inhale her scent, "and we can fulfill those needs together, right _here, _right _now_."

"And what happens when you walk into Tortuga? Will those needs you speak of be fulfilled by any tart you come across that's willing to give you 10 minutes in a back alley for a few coins?"

She saw him smirk and then his eyes widened, realizing he had just given himself away.

"Of course not –"

"Of course yes!" she interrupted.

"Darling, the only reason I'd patronize one of those _ladies_, is if you weren't around," he started to finger a curl that had fallen from behind her ear, "and since you're staying here, there's no reason for me to seek company elsewhere."

"And what if I wanted to seek company elsewhere?"

He laughed, "From whom? Gibbs?"

"What if I found a nice lad who was willing to treat me like a woman should be treated? With respect and loyalty and dignity, and most importantly, fidelity."

"I'd say you'd found Jesus Christ himself because there is no man in the world that has all those qualities."

"I know of one man," she smirked as she walked over to the doors and flung them open.

He followed her, curious, "Who?"

"Him," she pointed out the one man Jack hoped she was not referring to, Beauclerk.

"He's a boy. He's probably a eunuch anyways," Jack said looking down as his fingernails, attempting to look unalarmed at the topic at hand.

"I think I'd like to prove otherwise," she smiled even wider.

That was it for Jack. He took hold of her shoulders, turned her around and led her back into the cabin, kicking the doors closed with his feet.

"Well he's off limits. Can't have relations of any sort with captives."

"Oh really? Wasn't I your captive just a few months ago?"

"That's different."

"Different because I'm a woman?" She squared off.

"Different because I'm captain and you're not."

"Oh, so it's a matter of rank. Well, I think force of nature and immortal tops _Captain._ Don't you Jack?"

He just squeaked in response. He knew what she was capable of. He saw that look in her eyes. Hell was brewing right beneath the surface and he did not want that side of her to come out to play.

"I thought so," she said as she sat back down to eat.

Jack's eyes went back and forth between her form and the door. What in the world had just happened? And how had she turned the tables on him so quickly? And did that mean she planned on conquering new ground in the form of the spoiled whelp he was hoping to earn an easy sum off of?

He tried to regain his composure before he joined her back at the table. They ate in silence for a few moments before he finally had to speak up.

"So, does this mean you plan on," he paused, "_seducing_ Young Master Beauclerk?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet."

"I see."

Silence reigned once more until he just couldn't take it any longer.

"And what would help you make up your mind? Both ways that is?"

She licked at morsel that had stuck to her lip and he wished to God that he was that piece of food.

"Well, if I knew that you wouldn't go running to the nearest whore house the minute I wasn't around, I might be inclined to leave him alone."

"I see."

"But knowing that you're trying to decide which whore house to visit tonight once I'm tucked away in bed," she gave him a knowing look and he tried to clear his mind from that exact thought, "I'll probably have to entertain myself in ways that are very pirating indeed. After all, I'm living on a pirate ship, with pirates; why not partake in some of the merriment and fun?"

"And does it have to be Beauclerk?"

Her head snapped to look at him straight in the eye, "So you don't mind if I stray, we're just quibbling over who I should share my bed with?"

"I think," he got up from his seat once again and stood directly behind her, his breath hot on her neck, "the only bed you should share is," he leaned in close to her, "_mine."_

She shuddered visibly and he smirked. He knew the last thing she wanted to do was be with another man. But he was starting to realize that if he didn't change some of his ways, that he would lose her. And though he knew he didn't want that to happen, especially after he had fought so hard to keep her here, he wasn't sure he could make those sacrifices.

After all, Jack Sparrow, a one-woman man? That was more ridiculous than it sounded. But then again, this one woman was not just any woman. She could control the winds and she could rescue those on the brink of death. If he had to choose one woman, those qualities would be pretty hard to beat in a mate.

But a mate for Jack Sparrow? That was laughable. That was – Oh, she was leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked her and she paused near the doorway.

"To be entertained by a gentleman. I've had enough spending time with a codfish tonight."

And with that, she slammed the doors to the cabin shut. Now he was angry. He walked right over to the doors, ripped them open and shouted, "I am not a codfish!"

Boisterous laughter from his crew filled the deck and Jack turned red with realization. Maybe he should have said that to her in private, he thought. He spotted her, standing next to Beauclerk near the port side of the ship. He expected her to look pleased with herself, but she only looked sad. She shook it off and turned back to the other man and began speaking with him. That's when the smile he loved so much, returned to her face.

_I care for you, Ibini. Come to me, he_ tried to tell her silently. By the way her body stiffened, he could tell she heard him so he asked again.

_Come to me, tonight._

_I can't, Jack,_ she replied wordlessly and she turned to look at him from across the ship, _I have plans._

* * *

"I swear to you that never happens to me" Jack slurred as the young thing in front of him counted the coin he had just given to her.

"Oh I know sir," she replied and she had to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"I mean really," he said sheepishly, "never have I ever had a problem with this."

"I'm sure that you've just had to pleasure too many women recently," she said patronizingly.

"There is no such thing as too many women," he said as donned his effects. He wanted to get out of there and away from this embarrassment as soon as possible.

"Have a pleasant night darling," she said and he closed the door to the room behind him. That's when he heard her burst out laughing.

And he had to go bragging about being the fearsome Captain Jack Sparrow earlier that night. Now he knew his reputation would be ruined at The Dirty Vixen. Why didn't he just claim to be a nameless sailor like every other cad in the place?

As swiftly as his inebriated state allowed, he descended the stairs into the tavern below the boarding rooms. He didn't want to spend any more time on the island tonight. So he mustered up his last bit of pride and strode out of The Vixen and back to his _Pearl._

* * *

Ibini had actually had an enjoyable evening keeping company with Beauclerk and Elizabeth. She had just finished her protection ritual near the helm when Jack stumbled back on deck_. _She didn't have to smell the pungent stench of body odor mixed with cheap perfume to alert her to his arrival. Maybe it was the bond between them that was her first indication, or it could have been smashing of an empty rum bottle against the mast that gave her the heads up. So she quickly gathered her supplies and hid behind a barrel of rum.

"Oy!" Jack yelled and she thought he had caught her.

"Ragamuffin!"

"That's Ragetti, sir," she heard the pirate answer his captain.

"Whatever," Jack replied, "Do you know the worst thing a man can do?"

There was a long pause before Ragetti answered, "Uhhh, waste a good bottle of rum?"

"Well," Jack contemplated, "That too, but no! No, no, no, no."

"Then what cap'n?"

"The worst thing a man can ever do is, well, is fall in love," he slurred and Ibini felt her face grow hot.

"Has the great Jack Sparrow fallen in love?" Ragetti said a bit boldly and the minute he saw Jack's expression change he knew he had asked the wrong question.

"Yes, I am in love," he replied, "with my beloved _Pearl._"

"Cap'n?"

"A ship's the only woman who won't stomp on your heart. She's the only girl you can count on," he said sadly as he tripped over a pile of rope.

"Come on Cap'n, let's get you to your cabin," Ragetti said and Ibini peered out from her hiding spot to see him leading Jack away.

"Wait, wait! I need to talk to Gibbs."

"I'll go and get him straight away," Ragetti said as he helped Jack into the chair in his cabin and then left to fetch his first mate.

Ibini snuck closer to the cabin and hid amongst the barrels of gunpowder the men had acquired that day.

A few moments later Ragetti returned with Gibbs hot on his trail.

"Ah, Gibbs."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Gibbs, right after we get rid of that little weasel, Beauclerk, we will need to head north."

"Where be our destination, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"The New World."

Ibini almost gasped with excitement.

"May I ask why we're going there?"

Jack turned to Ragetti to dismiss him with a wave of his hand. It was only when they were alone that he spoke.

"Miss Ibini's homesick. I am going to return her to her people."

"And will she be journeying back with us Captain?"

In an obvious tone he replied, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, what do you think?"

* * *

Thanks so much to my reviewers: Kit-cat99, Fiona1991, linalove, ShaeBae and Rose Red Ladybug. You guys keep me going!


End file.
